


Canini magicae

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Future, Clans, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Magic, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Supernatural Elements, True Love, True Mates, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: The world is full of all things madical, flying cars, neon lights and laws to protect them, but those on the top of the chain of fame and power usually are Elves and Witches. As a kid you suffered a lot of bullying because you had a witch mother and an elven dad, but Levi found you when he was a young wolf and became your friend, then when he was 18 and became a full wolf, he realised you were his mate. After moving away to protect you, years later and you're grown up with a dream shop and the high witch status. High witches are people of great power and are treated like celebrities. You hate it. To make matters worse, everyone wants to know your business. You are told you should work with a clan or pack, because every clan or pack must have a witch, wizard or warlock to support them. You are sort after by everyone, but you don't want to be famous. Levi comes back and tries to get you to join his pack, but you don't want to. After some persuading, you join and slowly discover you are his mate. Levi tries fighting his mating bond to you because people think witches and wolves shouldn't be together, at the same time protecting you from other greedy people.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Levi ran through the forest, his heart hammering in his chest with rage at his uncle leaving him all alone. He was confused, hurt and frustrated. He’d lost his mother and his uncle had taken him in, but now he was gone and Levi was a lone wolf. He kept running, he just wanted it to be all over. He fell out of the forest onto the floor and got dirty. He clicked his tongue, then looked up to see a fence in front of him. He frowned, then moved closer when he saw there was damage to the fence. He moved past it, then saw a nice-looking cottage like home, but there was writing on the walls in different supernatural languages, but all saying witch.

Witches were not the most popular of all the supers, mainly because they were considered to have too much power over things and others. Witches were smart and strong, they were looked up to, but if they were in a relationship with someone, they were expected to be the dominant one. So, it was frowned upon for a wolf to be mated with one. Wolves were strong and for and alpha wolf to have a witch mate was laughable to some. If the witch controlled the alpha, he was weak and if the witch was not dominate and the wolf was, then the witch was a disgrace. The worst was if the witch was introverted, because that was not a good personality for a witch to have according to other witches.

He felt bad there was horrible writing on the house, because it meant that whatever witched lived at this house was a kind, sweet and introverted witch who probably loved helping everyone. He wandered around the side garden, then went into the back to see it full of life. He moved about, then froze when he heard a sweet humming. He dropped low, then let his wolf ears on his head twitch as he listened. He crawled low, then peaked at the girl in the flowers. He gulped when he saw how pretty she was in a cute dress, then how she gasped and squeaked as she floated up a little, then flapped her arms as if she was trying to get down.

Levi ran over, then grabbed their arm. “I got you.”

You squeaked when someone grabbed your arm, then you looked down to see a raven-haired young kid with ears on his head holding your wrist. “Th-thank you.”

Levi pulled you down. “Tch, what the hell was that?”

You blushed more when your feet touched the floor and you looked up at him. “I umm…I haven’t been able to master my whole flying thing, but I’m trying.”

His eyes widened. “You fly? Witches don’t master that for years!”

You cleared your throat. “I’m an early bloomer apparently. Naturally talented and powerful the council of witches says.”

He raised a brow. “Tch, that’s stupid, you’re more than and early bloomer. A witch flying at your age is unheard of.”

You blushed and played with the skirt of your dress. “I g-guess.” You looked anywhere but Levi. “So…umm..”

“Tch, names Levi and yes I’m a wolf.”

You said your name and bit your lip. “A-A witch.”

“I figured, on account of you flying.”

You gulped at his harsh tone. “S-Sorry.”

He sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I was rude.”

You looked to him and smiled, he thought your smile and eyes were pretty making him blush and feel flustered and shy. “It’s okay. I’m used to stuff like that.” You gasped when you saw his cuts. “You’re hurt!” You reached for him making him flinched. “Let me help.”

“N-No.” He backed up. “I’m fine.”

“I can help, I’m great at healing.”

He stumbled back. “Tch, no, I’m fine!”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“Don’t touch me!”

You stopped, then looked so sad it hurt Levi. “Oh…sorry…”

He groaned. “N-no, I’m sorry. Umm…” He sighed. “You can heal me.”

You cupped his face making him blush a little, you closed your eyes and hummed allowing Levi to get a proper look at you. You opened your eyes and blushed hard at Levi’s slight blush, then you pulled away and cleared your throat. “A-All done.

Levi looked at his arms and touched his face to find all the cuts gone. “Thank you.”

You pointed to your home. “Would you like something to eat and drink?”

He ruffled his hair. “Tch, fine.”

You smiled. “Well, just wait here for men because if my mum knew there was a wolf in the garden she’d be really upset.”

“Sure.”

You hurried into your home and grabbed a few bits of food, tea in a container and some cleaning things. You spied on your mum talking to a few people on a video call, she was mentioning you. You smiled, then ran out the house to Levi. “Follow me.” You walked through the garden to a nice little corner that was a hideaway for you. Levi liked the little tent you had there, with blankets, cushions as well as a few witch things. You sat down, then started cleaning up Levi. “There, all better.” You hummed a laugh, then gave him tea and food. “Here, to get your strength back.”

He devoured his food quickly, then chugged the tea. He stopped, then stared at you and felt embarrassed. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, you were hungry.” You picked up three metal balls that you practiced with. You held your hand out, then made them rise up and spin around in different patterns. “So, what brought you here? My parents picked this place so I could be safe.”

Levi stared at what you were doing. “Wow.”

You looked down at what you were doing. “Oh, sorry. My parents say I have to do this to get rid of my energy I guess.” You tucked your hair behind your ears revealing your ear was pointed. “I’ve been told I have too much.”

Levi frowned. “Your ears are pointed.”

You blushed and covered your ears up quickly making the balls drop. “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be…so…”

You sighed. “My mum is a pure witch, but my dad is a pure elf and they made me…so, that’s two magic parents and well…yeah…downside is witches aren’t happy with my mum and the elves aren’t happy with my dad. So, I’m this weird freak of a child to most.”

He moved your hair back to see your little pointed ears. “Their nice. You should show them off more, be proud. I always have to show off my wolf ears.”

You hummed a laugh. “But yours are cute.”

“Thank you.”

“Do they change angles when you are feeling emotions?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but I’m trying to control it.”

“It’s cute.” You pushed your hair back. “Okay, I’ll show them off more.”

You heard your name shouted, then your father appeared, his hair long and pure white and eyes golden. Your father was just a stunning elf and everyone wanted him, but your mother was the one who had him. He pursued your mother and didn’t care what elves said to him about being with a witch, especially his high standing father in society. He glared at Levi. “What are you doing here wolf!? Get away from my daughter!”

You pushed your dad back. “Don’t hurt him, he’s my friend.”

“He’s a wolf, they’re nothing but trouble.”

“Dad. Please.”

He clenched his jaw, then sighed. “You’re too nice for your own good.” He looked to Levi. “You hurt her and I will cut those ears off.”

Levi nodded. “Yes sir.”

He growled in frustration. “Follow me both, you deserve better food and your mum has been baking.”

You jumped up and floated up. “Yay!”

Your father grabbed your arm, then pulled you down. “Control your flying.”

You giggled. “Sorry. Come on Levi.”

“Not every day I let an animal into the house.”

“Don’t be mean dad.” You smiled at Levi. “Sorry.”

Levi shrugged. “He’s protecting you, so it’s fine.”

You smiled, then walked with him into your home. “Hi mum.”

Your mum looked over as a few things moved around in the kitchen with magic. “Hi…who…who is that wolf?”

Levi blushed a little, he was a bit apprehensive on meeting a full-blooded witch. “Levi.”

She smiled brightly surprising Levi. “Oh wow! It’s an honour to meet you. I love wolves and you are the first young wolf I’ve met in a long time. Do you want to stay for dinner? I love cooking for others.”

Your dad shook his head. “He’s a wolf dear, they’re not the biggest of fans of witches because they think your kind control everyone! I’m not having some wolf in my house who is going to treat my daughter like dirt.”

Your mum glared at your dad. “You fight for your daughter to be treated equally as everyone else, and yet you can’t with one wolf teen?”

Your dad blushed. “Damn it, I married a smart woman…”

You stared between he two. “Umm…”

Your mum sighed. “Sorry Levi. How about we have that dinner, yeah?”

Levi cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

You heard running around and loud noises, then your three brothers ran into the kitchen. All three of them took after your father, but you were just like your mother. Your brothers were elves, not witches. You were the youngest of all and the most looked after, protected and babied because you were a witch and there were complications when your mum had you. So, you were a miracle baby really. Dean, Jason and Bruce were the best brothers you could ask for. Bruce was the eldest and the most protective of you. They all saw you, then ran over and gave you a group hug and made a big fuss of you.

Levi stood there and watched the happy family, he liked it all and it made him smile. He wanted to be part of this family, part of your life and be happy for once in his life. Plus, he felt this weird tingle in him when you smiled and laughed around him, he didn’t understand it right now what it was, but as soon as he turned 18, he would. When a wolf turns 18, he or she is fully grown and unlocks the side of them that allows them find their mate for life.

Levi ran in his wolf form through the forest to your home, because he hadn’t seen you in a while. As soon as he turned 18, his body had gone through changes. He could now turn into a wolf form, he had cravings to mate, he had a bit of aggression and he would show off his strength. He went through a rut, then found out he was an alpha of the Ackerman family. He was then picked up by Erwin and part of his pack. So, Levi now had someone and he was going to eventually train and lead a little group within the pack.

He slowed down by your home and saw the car was being packed. Levi walked into the garden and saw you sat in your little area. As soon as he locked eyes on your body, he felt a ping inside him, then a heat spread through his body and one-word throb in his mind. Mate. Levi felt a hunger and need for you, you were his mate, his body was telling him and the moon goddess. He sat and watched you, he was admiring how beautiful you were and how you just seemed to glow. Knowing you were his mate now, he just seemed to see you in a perfect new light. He knew people would mock him for having a witch as a mate, or they would be hateful to you for being a witch having a wolf as a mate.

You frowned when you felt someone watching you, then you looked over to see a black wolf. “Oh, hello.”

“Tch, brat.”

You gasped. “Wait! Levi!?”

He bowed his head. “Yes.”

You giggled as Levi walked under and into your little area, then he sat. “You must be 18 now then, huh?”

“Yeah.”

You reached over, then stopped. “Can I?”

He moved his head to your hand, then tapped it against it. “Yes.”

You fussed his head and hummed. “So soft.” You flinched and felt something in you, like a connection to Levi that you’d never felt before in your life. You gazed into his steel blue eyes, then blushed hard. “It’s nice to see you again, you’ve been gone a while.”

“When a wolf turns 18, they go through a lot physically and mentally. So, I had to stay away.”

You smiled. “That’s okay. It’s nice to see you again.”

Levi growled as he fought the urge in him to pounce on you. “Yeah, it’s good to be back.” He looked away. “Why is your car being packed?”

“We’re moving.”

“Why!?”

You smiled at Levi’s outrage. “Well, I was attacked and the house was messed up. People around here don’t seem to like a mixed blooded witch.” You let out a long sigh. “I haven’t even had my test yet to find out if I’m a high witch, or another kind of witch.”

Levi tilted his head. “High witch?”

You nodded. “High witches are the best there are, they help royals, major clans or packs. There’s a few famous ones.”

“Hmm, I think I’ve seen some witches on tv, so that’d be you if you are a high one?”

You smiled. “Yeah, guess I would be, but I don’t like the whole fame thing.”

“No?”

You shook your head. “I just want a simple shop.” You gasped and hummed a laugh. “One side to be dedicated to tea and the other for books.”

Levi hummed. “I like that.”

“Yeah, it’s a nice dream.” You let out a long sigh. “I hope I achieve it someday, but I guess my half witch half elf makes it hard.”

“When you leaving?”

You smiled. “Today.”

He hummed. “Oh…well…will I get to see you again?”

You laughed. “I hope so, because you’re my friend.”

Levi leaned oved and licked your cheek making giggle and sending a spark through Levi, his inner wolf was singing and howling in delight. Levi turned into himself, then leaned closer, his lips close to yours. He stopped himself, then looked away. “Tch, sorry.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Levi sat back and sighed. “So, what do you know about mates?”

You bit your lip and hummed in thought. “Oh, umm well only that when you find one it is for life.”

He nodded. “Yeah…wolves have a mate, and can know who their mate is from the age of 18 when they awaken. If they meet their mate when they do, some meet them later on in life. You get this feeling in you, this instant bond to your mate. You’re right in saying that it is for life, because it is. You can’t physically see yourself with another person, or even conceive being with another person once you know who your mate it. It’s a forever thing.”

You giggled. “Must be nice, I mean, they’re technically your soulmate, right?” You hugged your legs and sighed. “Wish I knew who my soulmate was. Be nice to know.”

Levi wanted to tell you right away it was him and you, that the two of you were mates, but you weren’t 18 and he didn’t want to scare you. You were too young for anything serious, so he had to wait for you, for when you were ready to accept the bond the two of you shared. “Yeah, I guess…what would you do if you were a wolf’s mate?”

You smiled. “Well, I would love them with all my heart. To me, it doesn’t matter what creature my lover is, I would love them no matter what.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Well, yeah! I know people don’t like witches and wolves together, but I don’t see any issues with it.” You let out a long sigh. “It’s the whole toxic alpha look on male wolves or alpha wolves. Witches are seen as creatures of control, we control the elements and other things, some control people and they think we can easily manipulate and use wolves. I hate the idea of using someone. I was born to help people, not take away from them.” You blushed and looked to Levi. “Sorry, I’m spouting on.”

Levi shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, I want to hear what’s in your head before I don’t see you again.”

You threw yourself at Levi and hugged him tightly. “I’m going to miss you.”

Levi blushed, then buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled your scent. He purred in happiness, he thought you smelt amazing and would remember this for the rest of his life. You were perfect, so very perfect to him. He slid his hands over your back, one pressed against your upper back and the other down to your lower back just above your bum. He wanted to remember your body, your scent and your voice so when you moved away, he could just remember it all and not feel so sad and lonely. “I’ll miss you too brat.”

“We’ll see each other again, right?”

He squeezed you tightly. “Promise.”

You pulled away and hummed a laugh. “Good. I wonder how you’ll look as an adult. You’ll probably be handsome.”

“Tch, no.”

You giggled. “Yes!”

“I won’t be.”

You poked his cheek. “You will be, I know it.”

He growled. “No.” He pouted and looked at you. “Tch, stupid brat, quit staring at me so much.”

You blushed. “Sorry.”

He groaned. “You…”

“Huh?”

He blushed and looked away. “You…you’ll be really cute when you’re older, I know it.”

You gulped and bit your lip. “No, no I won’t be. I mean, I’m not even cute now.”

“Tch, damn brat has no idea how fucking cute she is.”

You went bright read. “Huh!?”

Levi rubbed his face in embarrassment and annoyance at himself. “Shut up.”

“But.”

“Don’t bring it up again and don’t mention it.”

You frowned and tilted your head. “Why?”

He sighed. “Nothing, let’s just move on.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay. So…how are things for you?”

He shrugged. “Okay. I’m part of a pack.”

You gasped and smiled. “That’s amazing!”

He hummed. “I guess so.”

You giggled and hugged your legs tighter. “So, is there any nice people?”

He frowned in thought. “Erwin. He’s the leader and I respect him a lot. There’s Hange, she’s the messiest person I know. Tch, damn shitty glasses, but she’s pretty reliable and nice.”

You smiled. “Well, that’s great!”

“It is?”

You nodded. “Yeah! I’m glad you have friends.”

He let out a long sigh. “You think so?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Having friends is good…you’re my only friend you know?” You gave a sad smile and pouted. “People don’t like me on account of the whole witch thing, and worse, I’m an elf witch.”

“A cute, smart and funny one.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I mean it.”

“I know, because you’re not normally nice.”

Levi looked out to your house. “So, your brothers going with?”

“Yeah.” You let out a long sigh. “I feel bad though, because we’re having to move only because of me. My brother’s have a nice life here, friends, clubs and everything, but they have to leave it all behind.”

“It’s not your fault.”

You frowned at Levi. “It is.”

He shook your head and growled. “Tch, no brat. You are not at fault, everyone else is at fault. People have judged you just because of what you are, not who you are. It’s disgusting how some people are.”

“I guess you’d know that, huh?”

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Tch, wolves are seen as bad things that just want to hurt others, or dominate everyone or use men and women for…well…physical things.”

“That’s not true.” You leaned closer to him and pouted. “You’ve been nothing but a gentleman to me, so I know it’s a lie. You are kind and sweet to me. I believe and trust in you.”

He blushed. “Thank you.”

You pulled back. “Sorry, I’m a bit close, aren’t I?”

“It’s okay.”

You looked away from Levi when you heard your father call your name. “Hmm, looks like it’s time for me to go.” You crawled out of your little spot, then stretched. “Do you want to walk me to the car?”

Levi got out the spot, then walked with you. “Sure.”

You hummed a song to yourself, then sighed when you saw you were getting closer to the car. “I don’t want to go.”

“You don’t?”

You welled up and shook your head. “No.”

“Why?”

You looked to Levi. “I don’t want to walk away from you. I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I’m going to miss you too, but we’ll see each other again, I promise.”

You pulled away and wiped your tears. “Yeah.”

“I mean it.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, yeah we’ll see each other again.”

“Good brat. Now go.”

You kissed his cheek, then got into the car and waved goodbye to Levi. Your mum hurried over to Levi, then gave him something. “My contact info and hers, so you two can be in touch always. You mean the world to her and that shouldn’t be lost.”

Levi smiled. “Thank you.”

She hummed a laugh. “What a rare but beautiful sight, you have a lovely smile.”

He blushed. “Tch, thanks.”

“I look forward to seeing you soon.”

Levi said your mum’s name. “She…she’s my mate.” He blushed. “I umm felt it today and I’m recently 18.”

Your mum smiled brightly. “You two are perfect to each other, so I am really happy you are mates. Oh, but please wait for her to grow up a bit, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes miss.”

“Thank you, but anyway, her being your mate is the best thing. I’m excited. I’ll see you she’s grown up then, bye!”

Levi got off his motorbike, pulled his helmet off and sighed as he looked at the book and tea shop. He liked your shop from the outside, thought it was warm, inviting and tidy. You both had grown up and you had gotten the place you always wanted, Levi had become an alpha and he had tattoos. The other major thing that happened was you. You were a high witch, even declared the most powerful witch out there and you were famous because of it. You were like a celebrity that everyone wanted to know about. However, you tried to stay away from the limelight as much as possible. You helped people with your powers and kept to yourself, but you were deemed as the most beautiful witch ever because you were partly elf. Levi had kept a photo taken of you as a adult, he just thought you were stunning and loved how you looked and his mate bond to you had grown.

He lit a cigarette and blew out smoke as he stared at the building, he was nervous at seeing you again. He didn’t know how you were going to react to him, he was different from how he was before. He had a lot more muscle, he was a bit taller, he was cleaner and more kept and had his tattoos. Levi also looked tired, really tired all the time now because of the bad things he’d seen and the people he’d lost. He put his cigarette out and sighed. Each clan or pack had a witch, wizard or warlock to help them in medical support, or support in magic, it was just standard. So, Erwin wanted you for the pack, but you were well sort after by everyone, but you didn’t accept any offer. When Levi heard Erwin wanted you, he offered right away to see you. Levi didn’t care about getting you to join in, he just wanted to see you again.

He walked into the shop and loved it right away, it was all dark wood. To his right was all books, then left was all tea. It was like an old Victorian shop with dark wood with a shine, the shelves built into the wall going up high. The till was on a wooden bar with a little gold trim. He loved it, it was a cross between a Victorian shop and an old smoke bar. He inhaled and smelt all the tea mixed together, the smell of books and your beautiful scent. He sniffed more and followed your scent, which caused him to sniff and look up. His eyes widened at what he saw. Above him humming was you floating, but the problem was, you were wearing a long skirt with a cute blouse tucked in. He blushed at your black lace underwear you were wearing.

Levi’s jaw dropped. “Fuck.”

You flinched and looked down, then blushed hard. You squeaked and bent over and slapped your hands against the front of your skirt causing you to drop the books in your hands. “Oh fuck! Ah! My books! I’m so sorry!”

Levi looked away, then grabbed the books you’d dropped. “No, I’m sorry.”

You floated down, then bent over and picked up some books too. “That was a bit embarrassing, huh? That’s the first time a customer has seen me like that.”

“Tch, fucking honour.”

You giggled and blushed. “Cute.” You stood up and walked to the bar. “Thank you for helping me. Could I get you a tea? As a sorry for how I welcomed you?”

“Please, but don’t be sorry. Nice welcome. You do that for all your customers?”

You laughed as made tea. “No, no I don’t. You are the first.” You put the tea on the bar, then looked up and sighed. “It has to brew for a bit…” You stared at Levi and gasped. “Wait…wait…you’re…Levi?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You flew and floated over the counter and dove at Levi and hugged him. “Levi!”

He stumbled back and held you close as his desire for you fired through him, his inner wolf howling and jumping around in his mind calling out mate. He wanted to bite the crook of your neck and mark you, he wanted to put his scent all over you and make you his mate for life. “You’ve grown up.”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You pulled away, then poured a cup of tea and handed it to Levi. “Drink, it’ll make you feel good.”

“Thank you.” He sipped it and hummed. “How’s Dean, Jason and Bruce?”

“They’re good, working hard with dad mainly and the elven people.”

Levi hummed and looked you over, you really fitted into your outfit well. You had curves, a nice large bust and the cutest smile. He loved that you had your hair back in a nice way, so your pointed ears were on show. “You’ve really grown up.”

You smiled and blushed. “You have too, I mean…” You poked his pec. “Wow, you have a lot of muscle.”

“I do. I have to because I’m an alpha.”

You gasped. “You are? That’s amazing.”

“Tch, I guess.”

You walked closer to him, floated up a little and looked at Levi’s neck. You flew around him and studied him. “Are those tattoos?”

Levi flinched a little. “Y-Yes?”

You giggled. “Who knew you were such a bad boy.”

“That such a shock?”

You hummed a laugh, then you sat on the bar counter and picked up a cup of tea. “Not really.”

“Your shop is nice. It’s what you wanted, right?”

You nodded and looked around the shop. “It’s perfect, it really is.” You let out a long sigh. “Though, most people don’t come here for the things in my shop, but for me. Being a high witch is…I hate it, but that’s what happens when you are very powerful according to others.”

He hummed. “Well, it’s not every day you see a witch float around so easily.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I guess I do fly around easily.” You hummed and smiled at Levi. “So, how come you’re here?”

“Tch, you want me to leave?”

You blushed bright red. “N-No! That…umm…I didn’t mean for it to come out like that…”

He pinched your cheek and felt electricity spark through him from the touch. “I’m teasing.”

You opened and closed your mouth looking adorable to Levi, then you pouted slightly making it worse for him. “You’re still a meanie.”

“I am. I know you’re happy to see me, because no one has ever dived at me before to welcome me.”

You giggled and hummed after as you smiled. “So, what do I owe this wonderful occasion to? I mean, it’s been many years. Maybe over ten, right?”

Levi blushed and ruffled his hair. “Tch, I wanted to be a better man. When I last saw you, I was just a silly 18-year-old kid with no respect or anything. I was terrible and pathetic.”

You smiled. “I thought you were wonderful and perfect.”

He cleared his throat and looked away. “Tch, yeah right. Anyway, I came to talk to you about business.”

Your shoulders slouched and you gave him a sad smile. “Right…right…so, you are here to ask me to be the witch of your pack, right?”

He nodded. “Erwin thinks you’re the best for us. I know you have said no before, and when I was told about us choosing you, I told them I was going to talk to you. I don’t care if you say yes, I just wanted to see you again because it’s been years and well…it’s bee difficult to find you. Your mum has stayed in check with me about you, but we lost touch. Your mum said it was a matter of protecting you as soon as you became a high witch.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’ve become this famous person against my will.”

He gulped and looked at you. “Will you be the witch to my pack?”

You bit your lip, then let out a long sigh. “I like you Levi, because you are the only friend I ever had for a long time, but…I’m sorry I don’t want to be a witch to any clan or pack.”

“You’d be looked after with ours. Protected and respected too.”

You gave him a little smile. “I know, but I guess it’s the whole fame thing that comes with my title. I don’t want to bring that on your pack. My fame comes at a cost, people are always getting into my business, they want to know what I’m wearing, what I eat, who I date…it’s horrible.” You hugged yourself. “I don’t want to do that to you. You’re too good for my mess.”

“I don’t care about the fame that comes with you; I just like being around you.”

You smiled. “Because we’re childhood friends, right?”

He let out a long sigh. “More than that.”

“Huh?”

He blushed hard. “Nothing. Tch, look I’d like to have you around more and you’d be amazing in our pack.”

You smiled. “Thanks, it means a lot to me, but I just don’t want to drag you into all this shit that is me.” You looked behind Levi and say people with cameras already trying to get a peak inside your shop. “This is what I mean.”

Levi looked behind him at the people taking pictures of his bike, then at the shop and trying to get a look inside. “Tch, damn rats.”

“That’s disrespectful to rats.”

He sighed. “I guess. Let me get rid of them.”

You hugged his arm making him blush from the contact and electricity to fire through him. “Don’t, please don’t. They’ll see your face; your wolf ears and it’ll just make things horrible for you.”

He pulled from your grip. “Tch, I don’t give a shit they are bothering you.”

“Levi, wait!”

Levi slammed open the shop door and growled at the people scaring some off, he looked to the others. “Fuck off and leave my friend alone or I’ll rip your faces off!” He watched the rest run off, then he snorted and felt pride in him from protecting his mate. So much so, that his tail appeared and it wagged. He closed the door, then looked to you. “Sorted.”

You blushed hard looking tasty to Levi. “That was…wow…thank you, but people will see you as the big bad wolf.”

He walked over to you. “Tch, I don’t give a shit.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet to me, even though you’re a tough one.”

Levi walked closer to you as we felt the need to protect his mate, as well as claim his mate after protecting them. You just seemed to glow to him and he could only think of the word mate as he looked at you. He wrapped his arms around you, then just squeezed you. You buried his nose in the crook of your neck, then pressed his lips against the scent spot that he’d have to bite to mark you and make his official mate. “Please be the pack’s witch.”

You smiled sadly, then hugged him back and hummed in happiness. “I can’t I’m sorry.” You pulled away and patted his chest. “Well, please keep in touch with me though, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I’m not going to lose you again. I refuse to let that happen.”

You smiled and blushed, then began floating up and things around you floated up. You gasped, then blushed. “Oh!” You lowered down. “Sorry, I guess I let my emotions sometimes control my powers.”

“So, I make you happy?”

You blushed more, then a rose puffed into existence between you and Levi. You squeaked, then grabbed the rose, but Levi grabbed your hand. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean for that to…I mean…I…”

He took the rose and sniffed it, then hummed. “Sweet. Thank you, it’s a lovely gift.”

You gulped hard. “I…you’re welcome.”

He looked away and blushed. “Umm…you…tch…damn it.”

You hugged yourself. “So…”

He pointed to the door. “I should head off with your rejection to Erwin. I’ll come back though, because I think you should be with me.” He blushed. “Tch, that’s not what I mean, I meant with the pack.” He groaned and ruffled his hair. “I’m heading back now.”

You followed him outside to his bike. “Wow, that’s so cool.” You hurried over it and ran your hand over it, the black leather seat, then silver chrome metal mixed with the black. He had a nice proper chopper of a bit that any bad boy would have. “I love your bike.”

“Thanks.” He picked up his leather gloves up and put them on. “Maybe I could take you for a ride someday?” He blushed. “I mean on the bike! I’ll take you for a ride on the bike…no…no I mean I’ll take you on my bike…tch, not that either.”

You giggled at how flustered he was. “I’d love to go for a ride on your bike.” You grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve of his leather jacket, then wrote your number. “Give me a call or text, okay?”

“S-Sure.”

You smiled and handed him his helmet. “Great. I’ll see you soon then.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He put his helmet on, sat on his bike and started up his bike sending a heat through you. “I’ll be back to see you again. Take care of yourself brat.”

You waved to him. “See you soon.” You watched him drive off, then you let out a long sigh as your body tingled and your heart throbbed for Levi. You bit your lip as your body demanded for you to follow him, to chase him down and Levi’s body was telling him to turn around and go back to you, but you both didn’t do anything. You turned around, then went into your shop and tapped your books and let them float up and slot into the right places. You leaned on your bar, then sighed as you thought about Levi. You smiled at how handsome and sweet he was, how deep his voice was too. You noticed roses growing around you, as well as lights floating up and sparkling. You groaned and rubbed your face, because you knew you had a crush on Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please marry me!”

You groaned as you stood in the que for some breakfast. You were used to people coming up to you asking you for your number, or if you could be there’s or for marriage. You were a high witch that was desired, and to make matters worse, you stayed out of the limelight as much as possible, so people were even more interested than you. You tapped on the holopad and ordered your food. “No.”

The man moved closer to you. “Please, please, please.”

You watched the machines and the attendant start to make your food. You looked to the man who was begging you. “No.”

He dropped to his knees. “Please, I’m begging you! I want to be with you.”

You took your food from the lady and smiled. “Thank you, I love your breakfasts here.”

She gasped. “Really?”

“Really, you are the best.”

She leaned on the counter. “I know you’re busy with weirdos and all, but could I get a reading?”

You smiled. “Sure, I can do that now if you want.”

“Thank you!” She glared at the man bothering you. “If you don’t leave her alone, so help me gods I will kick you out on your ass.” She watched the man hurry away. “Sorry, it must be such a pain.”

You took her hand and looked at her palm. “You have no idea.” You let out a long sigh and traces the lines on her hand making them glow. “Looking good. I see a lover becoming a wife to you, you both having children together. There will be issues though, people wanting to fight against you. Stay strong and believe in what you have with your partner and you’ll work through it, I promise.”

She hummed. “I guess it’s hard being what I am.”

You kissed the palm of her hand. “A blessing for you.”

“That’s so sweet of you. So, do you have a special someone?”

You puffed red. “I umm…well…there is someone, but I don’t know. I guess I’m just so scared that being with him would mean a lot of bad things.”

She smiled sadly. “Fight for him, like you told me I should fight for my girl.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I should.” You lifted the food all wrapped up. “Thanks for this, I will have a fighting spirit in me. Have a nice day!” You left the shop and watched the lights and cars go by. You hummed, then skipped a little and floated up and walked through the air towards your shop. You smiled as you moved past winged people flying around. You let out a long sigh as people became distracted by you. You landed outside your shop and walked inside. You whistled causing your cleaning things to start moving, boxes and tea to move around. You floated up and drifted around your shop as you ate your breakfast, you just loved flying and floating because it made you feel light and free. You heard the sound of a motor bike and smiled. “Levi.”

Levi walked into your shop causing the bell to ring, he looked around, then looked up. “Tch, no skirt or dress? Shame.”

You pouted at him. “Yeah, but I have shorts on and they’re cute as fuck.”

He hummed. “They do look good.”

You floated down and smiled at Levi. “Thanks.” Levi had been coming to your shop every day now for two weeks, it was nice, but the more he was around, the more you were aware of him and your feelings for him. “You come to pester me for a whole day again?”

“That a problem?”

You shrugged. “Nope. I’m tougher than you think.”

“Alright then.”

You grinned and giggled. “So, tea as per usual?”

“Please.”

You walked over to your teas and hummed. “I’m thinking energise, because you seem a little deflated. Bad night?”

Levi sighed. “Bad night every night, I don’t do the whole sleeping thing.”

You hummed and grabbed a tea to help him sleep. “Sure, I know that feeling.” You brewed the tea, then pushed Levi to a comfy seat behind your counter bar. “Okay, sit, drink and be…well…I dunno…just relax if you can.”

Levi sat down into his usual seat and sighed, he just felt so comfy around you. “Thanks.”

You smiled and handed him his tea. “Drink, this one is a special brew just for you.” You bopped his nose and giggled. “It’s perfect actually.”

He inhaled the scent coming from the tea and hummed. “It smells great.” He sipped it. “Tastes good too.”

You patted his head making his wolf ears relax. “Good. Now I have work to do.”

Levi sipped his drink more and watched you work. He loved how you just used magic so gracefully, like it was as easy as breathing. He drank his tea more and felt so relaxed and tired, like he could sleep easily. “Be my pack’s witch.”

You hummed a laugh. “We’re back at that again, huh?”

“I come here every day and I ask you every day. I am a consistent man.”

You floated over him and hung upside down to look at his face. “That’s true and I do like that about you. I like a man that’s consistent.”

Levi gulped and blushed. “You…” You saw he was getting sleepy. “You…”

You floated down and took the cup from him. “I’m?”

“Beautiful…and…perfect for me…” He closed his eyes and hummed. “I’ve…always…liked you…”

You watched him nod off, then you blushed at his honest speaking. When people were sleepy, drunk or dying they tend to tell the truth. So, Levi was being honest in saying he liked you. You bit your lip, then held your hands out making a blanket appear. You put it over Levi, then kissed his forehead. “Good night Levi. Sleep well handsome.” You cleaned up after him, then opened your shop up. You welcomed people and served loads of people who came in, but you had to ask them to keep it down on account of the sleeping wolf sat in the chair.

Levi had slept for most of the day, more than his usual three hours. He inhaled and slowly woke up to find you sat on the floor, your arms on his lap and your head on your arms as you slept. He blushed hard at how cute you looked. He gulped, then reached over and brushed your hair away and looked at your pointed ear. He traced your ear with his finger making you hum, he stopped, then did it again and heard you moan. He went bright red at how nice it sounded, it was cute, sweet and delicate. He pushed his hand across your cheek to your ear, his fingers pushed into your hair as his thumb brushed your ear making you mewl, smile and snuggle a little more. He smiled, he let himself smile and enjoy this moment with you. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted to be with you for as long as possible.

You opened your eyes slowly as you felt a sweet and warm touch. You looked up to see Levi looked down at you. You blushed a little, then smiled at him. “Sorry, you fell asleep in my napping chair.” You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay.”

You hummed a laugh. “You were out for hours you know?”

“I was?” He frowned. “That’s strange for me, I don’t sleep well.”

You got up and stretched. “I gathered.”

He looked up at you. “What did you put in my tea?”

You giggled and patted his head making his ears relax. “Only good stuff to help you sleep and heal your mind. Plus, every time I pat your head, I send magic into you to heal your hurting mind.”

He stood up. “You do what?”

You went white. “I’m s-sorry if that’s umm…well…I guess I’m stepping out of line and crossing lines.”

He hugged you tightly. “Thank you. I haven’t slept for years. Thank you.”

You smiled and hugged him back. “I thought you were going to be mad.”

“Never. You helped me. No more blood and screams, it’s just nice memories and dreams with a future to them.”

You pulled from him. “Well, I’m glad you feel better.”

“Yeah, thank you so much.”

You sighed. “Now, I hate to be the one to talk about bad news, but I’m closing up for the day and doing home.”

Levi clenched his jaw and ruffled his hair. “Oh…”

You smiled and blushed lightly. “You could always come home with me for a bit? I mean, you came here for my company and I kind of made you sleep. Plus, you do owe me a ride on that bike of yours.”

He blushed. “I-If you don’t mind…”

You locked everything up, then waved Levi over. “Come.”

He walked out and blushed. “So…I’m just…okay…”

You locked up and tapped on the panel, then walked over to his bike and sat on it. “Let’s go!”

Levi sighed, then made a helmet generate. He put it on your head, then tapped his knuckles against it. “There, safe.” He got on and put his helmet on. “Hold onto me, okay? So, where do you live?”

You gave him your location. “It’s a nice little place, really comfy.”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that.” He drove off and enjoyed your squeal of excitement, then your arms squeezing him tightly. He drove through the city until he reached a quiet part of the city full of plants, tree and life.

He pulled up to an apartment block, then saw one that was yours. He could tell because the garden there and the amount of plants and flowers around. The apartment seemed to stick out the building at the top, so you were living in the penthouse studio of sorts. He followed you inside and went up in the lift with you. When he went into your home, he fell in love. It was an open plan studio. He loved the old feeling that your place had. There were wooden floors, bear brick walls, lots of indoor house plants. He locked eyes with your bed, the sheets were so white it was Levi’s cleaning dream come true. The bed itself was in the ground, so it was pure comfort and you felt surrounded. There was just something so comforting about your place, it felt like home.

You blushed and gulped. “Sorry it’s not much. I guess it’s very rustic, witchy and simple.”

“I like it. It’s my kind of place.”

You hummed a laugh. “You want dinner?”

He gulped hard. “S-Sure.”

You hurried to your kitchen, then hummed to yourself as things floated around you and helped you cook. You turned to Levi and jumped because he was right behind you. “Oh, hi.”

“Hi.” He tilted his head. “So, aren’t witches supposed to have familiars?”

You giggled. “Most do, but I don’t have one.”

“Why not?”

You shrugged and hummed. “I guess because I’m so busy with my shop, I don’t have time to have a pet.”

“Would you like one?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love a dog.”

“You suit one.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “I’ve always been a fan of dog and all things dog like.”

“So…wolves?”

You blushed hard. “A-Ah! I umm…well…uhh…”

He walked closer and growled at you as his instinct to mark you as his mate grew. “Do I make you nervous?”

You squeaked. “M-Maybe.”

He cupped the side of your face, as his thumb rubbed your cheek. He blushed, then pulled away. “D-Dinner, right?”

You cleared your throat. “Sure.” You dished it all out, then placed it on the table. “Umm, I don’t have a spare bed.”

“I’ll take the sofa.”

“Oh, no, no, no, I can’t have a guest sleeping on the sofa.”

He ate some of the dinner and hummed. “Fuck that’s good.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He cleared his throat. “Sofa.”

You pouted. “No.”

“Sofa.”

“No! You are having the bed.”

He shook his head. “Well, you have your own bed.”

“You have it.”

He growled. “Fine we share you stubborn shitty brat!”

“Fine!”

You both blushed hard when you realised the situation. You cleared your throat. “W-Well, I’ll clean up.”

Levi got up and grabbed everything. “I’m cleaning.”

You sighed. “Fine.” You got up and went to the bathroom. You had a shower, then cleaned up after yourself and changed into your pjs. You walked out and sat on the sofa and hummed. “Bathroom is free if you want to wash up.”

“Thanks.”

You watched some tv, then looked over the sofa when Levi came out the bathroom with just a towel around his hips, hair wet and slicked back with his wolf ears wiggling and water dripping down his body. “Fuck…”

Levi cleared his throat. “I don’t have anything for bed.”

You picked up your holopad, then ordered pj bottoms for Levi. “In the pod shoot.”

Levi walked over, then changed. “Tch, thanks.”

You smiled, then watched tv with Levi until you felt tired. Both of you went to bed and lay there like rocks. Levi wanted to wrap hi arms around you, cover you in his scent and mark you. You wanted to be held by Levi, or play with his perfect and fluffy wolf ears. You rolled onto your side and looked at Levi. “If this makes you too nervous, then I’m sorry.”

Levi looked to you and hummed. “It’s f-fine. You umm…you look pretty.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You yawned and hummed making Levi blush at how cute you were. “Tired.” You closed your eyes and snuggled a little into the bed. “It’s nice to have company over. I get so lonely. I push everyone away for their safety.”

Levi brushed your hair from your face, then lightly traced your ear making you hum a moan. “You’re so caring to others that you neglect yourself and your own happiness. You know, fuck getting you to be the packs witch. You do what you need to in order to be happy brat.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi; it was just too cute for him to handle. You hummed a laugh, then wiggled closer to Levi. “You’re so warm Levi.”

“Wolves naturally are.”

“It’s nice…you’re nice.” You closed your eyes again and started falling asleep. “I’ve always…liked you Levi…”

“You…” He looked down at you. “Really?” You didn’t reply, all he heard was your gentle and soft breathing. “Tch, asleep.” He kissed your forehead. “Sleep well.” He wrapped his arms around you and held you lightly as he watched you for a moment, then he felt sleep take over him and yet again, he had a good sleep, in fact, this one was far better than the one in your shop. This sleep was perfect because he had you, his mate, wrapped up in his arms. It was the perfect sleep any wolf could ask for.

You watched Levi as he slept, he seemed so peaceful in the morning light. You smiled and fussed his head making sure to send him good magic through his head, so he would have a nice dream. You slipped out of bed, then changed into a nice dress for the day. You made breakfast for you and Levi, then you placed all the food on a tray and walked over to him in bed. You smiled as he still slept so peacefully. “Levi?” You saw him frowned and then he whined. “Levi, I’m sorry to wake you, but I have breakfast.” You watched his reach out and grab you, then he yanked you onto the bed making you squeal, you made sure to use your magic to keep the food and drinks floating. He pulled you against him, then snuggled against you tightly and buried his nose in the crook of your neck. “Umm…Levi?”

Levi growled at you. “Mine.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi!” You gasped as your felt his canines against your skin. “Levi?” You shivered as he licked the crook of your neck, then his canine’s light sank into your skin. You didn’t mind he was marking you, in fact you liked Levi a lot, but you would have liked for him to tell you how he felt awake instead of being half asleep. “Levi!”

Levi woke up as his body flew up in the air. “What the hell brat!?”

You sat up and put your hand on the little bite. “You bit me.”

“Tch, no I didn’t.”

You lowered Levi down to sit on the bed. “You did…” You pulled your hand away and showed him. “See.”

Levi saw where his teeth had popped your skin. He blushed hard in embarrassment, because he’d let his wolf take over. “I’m so sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s okay, you did it in a sleepy state.” You blushed and looked away. “Means you like me, right?”

“Tch, yeah something like that…”

You looked to him. “Huh?”

He blushed and whined. “Nothing. Sorry again.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You patted his head. “Sleepy boy.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Yeah, very sleepy.” He sniffed the air. “What’s that smell? It smells nice.”

“Oh, it’s your breakfast.” You wiggled your finger to beckon the tray closer. “Ta da!”

Levi watched the tray lower onto his lap. “This…this looks amazing. Thank you.”

You kissed his temple. “Lots of food for the wolf man.” You froze. “I’m so sorry, why did I just…umm…I’m going to have my breakfast and just hide for a bit.”

Levi lightly touched where you’d kissed and smiled to himself. He started eating, then growled at how good your food was. He let his wolf take over and devoured his breakfast full of plenty of meat for him. He downed his tea and hummed. “Perfect brat. Tch, you should be a cook.”

You giggled as you ate your food at the table. “The trick is knowing what herbs to use.”

“Well, you do specialise in that.”

You hummed and nodded. “I do.” You gasped. “Do you want to see my garden?”

“I’m sorry?”

You giggled. “The garden!” You hurried to your slide doors and pushed them open. “On the balcony!” You frowned. “Why, what garden were you thinking of?”

Levi blushed. “Never mind.”

Your eyes widened, then you giggled. “Well, who knew you had become rude in your older years.”

“Tch, shut up.”

You hummed a laugh. “So?”

Levi got out of bed, then followed you onto the balcony to see you had a trellis over the top so things could grow. There were flowers blooming everywhere, herbs and all kids of plants needed for witches to work their magic perfectly. “This is amazing.”

You smiled, then avoided looking at Levi’s bare chest. “Thanks.”

He walked closer, then crouched down. “Fruit? You’ve got so much of it.”

“You can try as much as you like, just don’t eat it all.”

“I won’t.” He picked a few and ate. “Mmm, full of flavour. You really are a wonderful gardener.”

You cupped a flower and smiled at it. “I just love my plants and I give that love to them; in return they give me things back. It’s a give and take.”

“Well, you’re really good at it.”

“Thanks.” You walked over to the little bit of balcony you could see out at the city. You leaned on it and looked around. “Seems like a quiet day.”

Levi stood at your side, so he was pressed against your back. “It’s nice.”

You blushed. “Y-Yeah.”

Levi looked down at you, then blushed a little. “Sorry.” He pulled away and cleared his throat. “I should head out.”

You sighed and gripped the railing. “Oh, okay.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “I’d stay, but I’m needed. The pack needs me because I’m the alpha.”

“I know.”

He gulped. “Join the pack. If you join, we’ll always be around each other. Erwin leads us, but I’m the actual Alpha of it. Hange and Mike work with us, they’re good people.”

You turned around and walked past Levi. “No.”

Levi followed you. “Why? Is it because of your title, your fame? I don’t care about that; the whole pack doesn’t care. We want you.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s still a no.” You looked to Levi. “I reject clans and packs all the time, so why should I change my stance in joining one just for your pack?”

Levi felt his heart hurt at your comment, he knew you didn’t mean for it to be personal, but he just wanted you around him always and this was the best way to do it. People didn’t like wolves and witches together. “Tch, fine then, be that way you stubborn shitty brat.”

You flinched as he snapped at you and growled. “Levi, I…”

“You don’t get it, do you!? I’m offering you a chance to be fucking happy with more friends and accepted, but you throw it back into my face.” He stormed to the door. “You can’t keep pushing everyone away, that’s why people hated you for so long!” He stopped and felt the room go cold, then he realised what he’d just said and regrated it. He turned around to look at you to see you were hugging yourself. He heard the wood under you groan, then ice appear on the floor. He walked towards you and said your name. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and gave him a sad smile. “It’s okay, you’re right. People hate me and it’s all my fault.” You moved your hair so your ears were covered. You gulped and hummed. “I’m sorry for being so frustrating all the time when you’re just trying to your job.”

He walked closer. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry. People don’t hate you.”

“They do.”

He shook his head. “No, no they don’t. People are jealous of you for being so strong, cute, pretty, funny, caring, sweet and just an all-round wonderful person.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry for what I said, I was just worked up because I thought you didn’t want me.”

You gripped at Levi’s chest. “Of course I want you, I mean, you’re Levi. You were my only friend for years. I don’t ever not want you.”

“I thought for a moment you saw me like everyone else, it was really selfish of me.”

You looked up at Levi in that adorable way. “It wasn’t, I was a bit harsh and mean to you.”

He cupped your face. “You weren’t. You were being honest and I took it the wrong way. I don’t want to hurt you; I never want to do that and after I bit you too.” His eyes searched yours, he felt a tingle in him and his wolf beg him to kiss you. “I bit you…”

You blushed and gulped hard. “Y-Yes.”

He eyed the puncture marks, then leaned closer to it and sniffed. Your scent had a hint of his in it. He sniffed more making you giggle, which was music to Levi’s ears. He licked the mark and was fuelled by his need to mark his mate. He opened his mouth, then bit down slightly on his previous bite deepening it more so he was close, so very close to claiming you as his. He heard you whimper and moan, then he pulled away to see blood trickling from the wound. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to…sorry.”

You lightly touched the bite. “It’s okay.”

“I…I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry.” He blushed and walked to the door. “I’m really sorry.”

“Why?”

He flinched. “Huh?”

“Why did you bite me? Tell me why.”

“Because…” He cried out as he spun around to face you, you’d used your magic to turn him and then pull him closer. “Brat.”

“Tell me.” You pouted at him. “I need to know why you keep biting me.”

“I…” He gulped. “I umm…”

You searched his eyes, then sighed and let him go. “Sorry. I shouldn’t force you to talk about anything you don’t want. Besides, it’s just a bite and it’s a wolf thing.” You walked to the door and opened it. “You should head you, right? Your pack needs you.”

Levi sighed as he looked as you, then he turned to the door. “I’ll head out then…umm…” He turned to you. “Thank you for the food and allowing me to stay over.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome anytime.”

He ruffled his hair. “Sorry again about the whole being rude to you and biting you without your consent, it was wrong of me.” He gripped the doorframe. “I don’t mean to confuse you because I’m confused myself. All you need to know is you matter a lot to me, so much.” He tapped the doorframe. “Think about my offer. I think you would fit in perfectly with the pack.”

You sighed. “Levi.”

“Think about it. Don’t reject it because you haven’t thought about it. Please, really think.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay, okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you. I’ll…I’ll contact you.”

You waved to him and closed the door, then you checked the bite you had in the mirror. You bit your lip and liked it. You cleaned the wound up a little, then moved about your place and went out onto the balcony. You tended to your flowers, then sat under then and let out a love filled sigh. Your heart and mind were a mess, but you did know that your feelings for Levi were growing and it was only going to get worse for you.

You hummed to yourself as you cleaned up your shop, you were just waiting for Levi to show up, he usually did and it seemed he was a little late today. You pouted as you missed him, you just wanted to hold him tightly. You sighed, then sat with a cup of tea that could help boost you a little so you didn’t feel so sad at not having Levi around you. You looked up when you saw a car pull up, your stomach dropped and your heart throbbed, you knew that car too well. The high witches were here to see you, no doubt trying to get you involved with all their celeb work too. They were so desperate to get you to be in pictures, movies and adverts. You just wanted to be left alone to your shop, not be some sort of famous person because you were powerful.

A tall blonde woman walked in; her hair was so straight but long. She had red lips that clearly had work done, as well as the rest of her face. You hated her really long hands and finger, they were just creepy. She took her glasses off and grinned at you as she said your name. “Darling girl, look at you! You just look so rustic and cute.” She walked closer as two others followed her. She looked around. “So…interesting this place.”

You gulped. “Sandra.”

She winked at you. “Tea?”

You let out a long sigh. “I’ll make you some.”

She hummed. “Becky? Amber? How about you two?”

Amber had natural red hair that was curly, she had work done on her chest and hips to add cures. “I’d love some.”

Becky had dark olive skin with perfectly angled cut dark brown hair to shape her face, she had work done to her face and was just like a model. “Only if it’s low in calories.”

You looked at all three, all wore black clothes. Amber’s was low cut because of her small chest, and the dress reached mid-thigh with a blazer on but just on her shoulders. Amber wore a black crop top with black trousers. Sandra a long dress on that showed off her body. “All my teas are natural and low in calories.” You hurried to the tea area, then started making a pot of tea. You were tempted to add a weight gaining herb, but you decided against it. You picked up the tea, then put it down. “Here.”

Sandra took it and sat down. “We need to talk darling.”

You tapped your finger on the table. “About what?”

Amber giggled. “We need you!”

Becky hummed. “It’s not every day we get a young woman in the high witches and you are the youngest and strongest. Plus, your three brothers Jason, Bruce and Dean are rather lovely.”

Sandra rolled her eyes. “Leave them men out of it for now, I know they’re good looking and all, but leave them be. We’re here to talk about this one joining us for fame.”

You shook your head. “Sorry, that’s not my thing. I like helping people with my shop.”

Amber groaned. “Why is she so boring!?”

Sandra put her cup down. “Look, you need to join us. I know we’re beautiful, but we’re aging a little. We need a young face and yours is…” She reached out and lightly touched your face. “So perfect. It’s that elven blood in you and all that power keeping you so young and plump. Plus, you are not linked to a clan or a pack, so you have the time on your hands. You have a responsibility to fellow witches.”

You let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Becky groaned. “Why don’t we just kidnap her and force her to do the work.”

Amber laughed. “That’s not how we do things stuuuuupid.”

Sandra rolled her eyes. “Sorry about them two. Look, you’d do really well with us in the limelight.”

You shook your head. “Not my thing, but I go to all the meetings and help make choices to do with witches. So, I do my job, I just don’t want the whole fun fame to go with it.”

She pouted. “I will convince you my dear. So, how are your brothers?”

“Fine.”

She smirked. “Hiding them from us?”

You cleaned up the tea. “Yes.”

Becky frowned, then walked over to your and grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. She eyed the crook of your neck. “What is that?”

You blushed. “What?”

She gasped. “This is a bite! She’s been bitten!” She leaned closer and sniffed. “What bit you?”

Amber ran over and jumped on Becky’s back. “Really? The good girl witch has been bitten by someone.”

Sandra waked closer and pulled your dress so she could see the bite from a few days ago. “This isn’t complete, meaning someone tried to bond with you and didn’t finish it. Who?”

You blushed. “No one.”

“Talk little girl.”

Levi called your name, then froze as Amber, Becky and Sandra stared at him. “Am I interrupting?”

You gave him a pleading look. “Levi.” You pushed past the women and hurried over to him. “I will get you that tea you ordered.”

“Tea?” He frowned, then noticed the witches watching him. “Yeah, thanks.”

You led him to the tea area. “I would have had everything together for you, but company showed up.”

“That’s okay.” He leaned closer. “How’s your bite? Is it better today?”

You smiled at him. “It’s just fine, bruising is done a little.”

Amber jumped up and pointed Levi. “Him! It was him!”

Becky smirked and hummed. “Interesting…” She walked over to Levi, then pushed her hand up his chest. “What a sexy pet you have. I would never have imagined the good witch to have a pet like this.”

You pouted. “He’s not a pet! He’s my friend.”

Amber giggled. “A friend that almost marked you as his? Sure, sure. No wolf just marks a girl because they’re a friend. The wolf marks only his mate.”

Sandra slammed her hand down on the counter. “Witches and wolves cannot be together; it’s disgusting even if they are mated.” She stood up and stormed over and glared at Levi. “The only way I will allow whatever it is you feel for this witch happen, is if you let her control you like a pet dog.” She smirked, then clicked her fingers causing a collar to form on Levi’s neck then a lead to come from it and land in her hand. She yanked it and pulled Levi close. “Now, be a good boy and sit.”

Levi growled. “I’ll fucking bite you.”

You took the lead from her. “I-I’ve got him.” You gulped and looked at Levi and gave him a look of sorry, he understood. “L-Levi? S-sit.” He gazed at you, then lowered down to knee, then he sat back on his legs and felt a burn in him. He rather liked you telling him what to do. “G-Good boy.”

Becky licked her lips. “I like him.”

Amber giggled. “He’s really hot.”

Sandra hummed. “This is a good look for you young witch. Plus, it’s always good to see an alpha on his knees.” She said your name and looked at you. “You need to join us and I am getting tired of this fighting with you to get you to join us.” She put her card on your desk. “We can’t start it off as small with you being a part of us, but we need your face on the screens. If not…” She smiled and looked to Levi. “We’ll run his name and face through the mud. No one likes a pathetic alpha being mated by a witch. He’ll be a laughing stock with his wolves.”

You welled up. “Fine…I’ll do it, just don’t hurt him or do anything to him.”

Levi looked at you. “Brat, don’t give in to them!”

You clenched his lead. “Levi, stop. I’ve made my choice and you girls can use me as much as you like.”

Sandra clasped her hands together. “Marvellous, we will be in touch.” She waved to your shop. “This will have to be closed though, we don’t want a high witch running a place like this.” She walked to the door and opened the door and looked at everyone. “I will see you soon little witch.”

You shook on the spot as they left, then you turned to Levi and knelt in front of him. “I’m sorry about this.” You undid the lead and threw it. “I didn’t mean for you to get dragged into my mess.” You undid his collar and sniffed back tears. “I told you I was bad for you.” You pulled the collar off and held it in your lap with your head hung. “I’m sorry.”

Levi ran his hand over your check, then ran his thumb over your skin. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. I’m sorry.”

He wiped your tears from your cheeks. “If you need to treat me like a pet, then you can.”

You blushed. “N-no, I could never.”

He ran his thumb over your bottom lip and hummed. “I wouldn’t mind being an obedient wolf to such a cute witch.”

You blushed more and caused roses to grow all around you. “L-Levi…I…I…umm…” You covered your face with your hands and whined. “This is too much.”

He ruffled your hair, then moved his hand to your pointed ears and massaged them making you whine in delight. “You’re so cute.”

You peaked at him. “Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing.” He leaned closer. “All my touches and sweet talk is real and honest. I don’t want to mess with you or tease you.”

You cleared your throat and stood up. “I should close this place up then for good.”

Levi launched at you and grabbed your arm. “Don’t!”

You looked to him. “But I have to.”

“No, no you don’t. I’ll keep it running, I promise.”

You welled up and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

“You worked so hard for this, so I’m not going to let this place go. You told me as a kid that this is what you wanted, so don’t you dare give up on this place.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He nuzzled against you and hummed. “You’re supposed to say good boy and pet me.”

You giggled and petted his head. “Good boy.”

He hummed in happiness, he just loved this like most wolves would. Though wolves didn’t want to admit it, they did like being treated like this, being praised and petted loads. The only times that wolves liked control, was usually in fights and during sex. “Thank you.”

You bit your lip and looked away. “Sorry about the collar and lead.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not though.”

He hummed. “Tch, I didn’t mind it when you had the lead brat.”

You went bright red causing flowers to bloom more. “Really?” You gasped, then wafter the flowers away. “Go away you lot.”

“I like them.”

You looked to Levi as he sniffed the flowers, then gave you a side glance making your heart sore. You floated up and gasped. “Oh no, not again.”

Levi laughed a little making things worse for you. He reached up, then lightly grabbed your wrist. “Need help?”

You whined and nodded. “Please.”

He slowly pulled you down. “I’ve got you.” He sighed as you got closer to the floor. “You know, I like it when you fly because I know witches fly when they’re happy. You fly a lot around me.”

You blushed. “Well, because you’re you.”

“So, I’m the one who makes you so happy you just fly?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s right.”

He held both your hands. “Well, can you let me fly with you?”

You got nervous. “I’ve never helped another person fly before.”

“Just try.”

You bit your lip and hummed, then you saw Levi was slowly lifting from the ground. “Oh! I’m doing it!”

Levi looked down. “It…it tingles.”

“Oh, bad?”

“No, good.”

You giggled as he raised up more. “I’m glad.” You lowered him back down onto the ground. “I umm…I should get back to closing this place up for the day.”

“You need to teach me a few things about this place before I take everything over.”

You smiled. “I can do that.”

“Good.” He hummed. “Join my pack.”

You let out a long sigh. “I can’t, because of the high witches. I have to do what they ask of me. I’m sorry.”

He cupped your face. “They got you to say yes, so I will get you to say yes to me.”

You smirked. “You’re one stubborn wolf.”

“Maybe you should train me better. Put my collar back on and lead.”

You blushed. “I’m n-not putting that back on you.”

“Then I’ll keep being a naughty wolf until you put that collar and lead on me again.”

You squeaked, then ran away from him. “I have to work!”

Levi walked over to the seat behind the counter, then sat down. “Then I’ll wait right here as always.”

You pouted and hummed. “You are a pain.”

“Woof.”

You glared at him. “I should ban you from my shop.”

“I told you, I won’t do as I’m told unless you put that collar and lead back on brat.”

You groaned. “You are such an ass.”

Levi smirked a little and watched you work, winding you up was a lot of fun. He liked you so much, loved you actually. He wanted you as his mate for life, to be his always, to have his pups and to grow old with him. He wanted the house outside the city with a big garden so you could grow your plants and help people. He wanted to see yours and his pups running around the garden and learning how to be wolves or witches with you and Levi. He wanted it all, but mostly he wanted you. He just had to wait, bide his time and then strike. He already could see you liked him back, he could slightly feel it through the slight bonding mark you had. He couldn’t wait to make you his, for you to be his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

You watched Sandra pose and pout for the cameras, she was being too stiff for your liking. You looked to your brother Bruce. “Sorry about dragging you here, but I don’t think mum or dad would like this and knowing Dean and Jason they’d be idiots.”

Bruce smiled. “It’s okay, I’m always here for my little sister.” He tapped his neck. “So, what’s all this? You got a boyfriend without telling me?”

You pouted. “No, no boyfriend. It was an accident.”

He frowned at you. “Accident?”

You nodded and smiled. “I was helping out a friend, he’s a wolf, and well as I gave him a hug and he bit me a little.”

Bruce hummed, then smirked. “Was it Levi?”

You blushed. “Maybe.”

Bruce nudged you and laughed. “I always knew you two had a thing going on. He’s a good man.”

“Dad doesn’t like him.”

“Dad doesn’t like any man who wants you.” He pinched your cheek. “You’re his cute little girl.”

You pulled your face from him. “Asshole.”

He winked. “Seriously though, you and Levi make a great couple. He’s a nice guy.”

“You met him recently?”

“Yeah, I have. Levi’s my friends, why?”

You blushed. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “You are too innocent for your own good. You should ask him out on a date.”

“Wh-what?”

“Go for it. I know you like him.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then do it.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “Sure. Okay, I’ll ask.”

Sandra walked over and said your name. “Darling! Let’s get you into a new outfit.” She dragged you along, then shoved you into a dressing room with assistants. “Make her look hot.”

They put you in a black skirt that was only fabric at the front and back, so your legs were on show. They shoved you in a corset top, so your boobs were almost spilling out. The top went up and around your neck, but left your chest exposed. They put gloves on you, then did your hair and make up and slipped you into boot heels. They pulled you along and out where everyone else was, you were blushing hard as everyone gazed at you with admiration and love. You gulped and looked away, but everyone made comments about the youngest high witch looking stunning.

You hurried over to Bruce. “Is this too much?”

He stood up. “It is, you’re spilling out of that.”

“I know, but they won’t listen to me.”

He sighed. “Just…get these pictures over with and I’ll take you home.”

Sandra grabbed your wrist and pulled you along. “Come on hot darling, show the world how good you look.”

The photographer smiled. “I’m thinking we put her on a broom.”

“She can fly without one you know?”

“Really?!”

You gulped. “Y-yes.”

“Do it!”

You sighed and floated up in front of the cameras in the lighting. You crossed your legs and saw cameras floating around you and lights. You sighed. “What do I do?”

“Just pose!”

You whined, then sighed and remembered some of the things you’d seen in magazines and floating signs around the city. You copied the models and posed for the cameras. You lay back and winked at the camera, then you turned around onto your front and kicked your legs and hummed as you blew a kiss to the camera. You twisted around and floated standing. You held your hand out and allowed a rose to grow from it. You hugged yourself with one arm, then sniffed the rose. You lowered down, then let them take close ups of your face with your hands on your face as you tried to be alluring as possible. As you modelled in different poses when you were floating and, on the ground, you had been given different objects to hold like perfume or jewellery.

You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “I’m tired, can I be done for the day?”

Sandra nodded. “That’s right! You can head home, but you have to keep wearing this.”

You groaned. “But.”

“You have to! I will send more witch clothes to your home. You’ve joined us high witches more, so you have to uphold the attire.”

You sighed. “Yes Sandra.”

“Wonderful darling!” She pushed you along. “Off you go home.” She stopped and smiled. “Hi Bruce.”

Bruce grabbed your upper arm. “Come on sis, home time.”

You grumbled under your breath. “Sure.”

He walked with you through the street and noticed people were staring at you and you were floating too as you moved forwards, the top of your toe was so close to touching the floor. Bruce knew that something was bothering you. He let out a long sigh. “Sis?”

You looked to him. “Hmm?”

“You’re worrying.”

You frowned. “I am?”

He nodded. “You’re doing the whole floating partly off the ground thing.”

You lowered down. “Sorry, my mind is racing at the moment.”

“What about?”

You shrugged. “I guess I’m thinking about Levi and asking him on a date. Oh, then there are the high witches making me be someone I’m not.” You looked to the street and saw a picture of you on a board, then more appeared on neon signs and projected things. “Oh fuck, I’m everywhere.”

Bruce hummed. “You look nice, but your clothes are very revealing.”

You groaned and rubbed your face. “Tell me about it.”

He walked you to your place. “You need to sleep sis, so I’ll see you around, okay?”

You hugged him. “Thank you for today.”

He rubbed your back. “You’re welcome sis.” He kissed the top of your head. “Call me anytime, okay? I’m always here for you.”

“I know, thank you.”

“I love you, remember that.”

You smiled. “I know.”

“Come home to see mum and dad, they miss you.”

You let out a long sigh. “Yeah, I will.”

He patted your head. “Go sleep.”

You smiled and went into your place. “Bye Bruce.”

“Bye.”

You closed the door, then walked over to your bed and flopped onto it with a groan. You fell asleep for a bit and hummed in happiness, you always loved sleeping because it was just a relaxing thing to do. You whined when someone knocked on your door, then you threw a strop and kicked your legs loads as someone knocked louder. You got out of bed, then dragged your heels to the door. You opened it up as you pouted. You stared at a familiar chest, then you looked up to see Levi was stood there. You blushed hard. “L-Levi?”

Levi growled at how you looked, you were just good enough for him to eat. “Brat.”

You cleared your throat. “So umm…do you want to come in?”

“Sure.”

You stepped aside and let him walk in, then you let out a long sigh. “Tea?”

“Sure.”

You walked over to the kitchen. “If you’re asking me to join your pack, I’m not in the mood to have this talk.” You leaned on the counter. “I’ve had a morning.”

Levi walked over. “I know, I’ve seen your modelling pictures.”

You blushed hard. “Y-You did?”

He nodded and leaned on the counter, then looked you up and down. “You look far better than any of those other witches.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but I think it’s a bit revealing.”

“It reveals all your assets and well, they’re impressive.”

You gasped when you realised your boobs were very pushed up. You jumped, then cleared your throat and shoved a cup of tea into his hands. “Th-thank you.”

“They look good enough to bite.”

You looked up at him. “S-Stop.”

He growled at you. “Put the collar and lead on and I will.”

You pouted and stormed past him. “To think that I was considering asking you on a date.”

“What?”

You went bright red. “N-Nothing!”

He put his drink down, then walked up behind you. “Talk.”

You shivered. “I-I didn’t say a thing.”

He slipped his hands around you, then ran his lips down your neck. “I don’t like that I don’t have access to my bite.”

“Well, that’s how my clothes are.”

He undid the collar of your top, then moved it so he could see his bite mark. “So, what was it you said?”

You whined as you felt his fingers on your skin, then his lips right on his bite mark. “I-I.”

“Tell me.”

You gulped. “I-I was talking to Bruce, and well, he said we should um…”

He lightly nipped your bite mark. “Yes?”

You moaned and flinched from him, then you pointed at him. “Stop!”

Levi gasped as a collar appeared and a lead. He lifted the lead up, then raised a brow. “I knew you’d give in someday.”

You blushed as you gripped the lead. “Would you stop teasing me for a minute and let me speak?”

He tilted his head. “Sure.”

You gulped hard. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Levi’s eyes searched yours, then his blush started at how cute you looked right now and sexy. “You…umm…”

You blushed and looked away. “I shouldn’t have asked; this was so stupid.” You dropped the lead and hurried away making the lead disappear, but the collar stayed. “I’m an idiot.”

Levi followed you and whined, then he hugged you from behind. “Yes.”

“Yes, I’m an idiot?”

“No, I meant yes to the date.”

You turned to Levi. “Really?”

He blushed and looked away. “Yeah. I think a date would be good.”

You smiled and blushed. “Okay…so…”

“Umm…this weekend?”

You nodded. “Saturday.”

He cleared his throat. “Alright.”

You smiled. “Cool…so…”

“Join my pack, I need a witch.”

You let out a long sigh and ruffled your hair. “Levi…”

“Don’t Levi me.” He walked closer. “I don’t care what people think of me, about this being a pet to you or anything. I really don’t give a shit. What I do care about is you.” He cupped your face. “I really care about you brat.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He kissed your forehead making you blush. “You should be in our pack.”

You sighed. “I need to sleep.”

“You go nap, I’ll make you some dinner and then I’ll head home.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You walked to your bed, then flopped onto it. “Night Levi.”

“Night brat.”

You flew across the city until you came across some homes in a little community area, it was like a whole town. You knew by looking at it that it was a pack home. You lowered down, then walked past wolf guards into the town. You gulped hard, then looked around at the different supers that were there. You didn’t feel so scared and alone, because you were with others. You let out a long sigh, then looked down at your communication pad and saw where you needed to go. You looked up and saw a big main building, just like a manor. You bit your lip, then walked towards the building to see a guard.

The guard stopped you. “Can we help you?”

You blushed. “Oh umm.”

He gasped. “Wait, you’re that new high witch, right? I saw you in adverts, you’re so beautiful.”

You gulped and looked down at your cute puffy black dress, you had to wear black because of the high witches, but you decided to go cute. “Oh, thank you.”

“How can I help?”

You looked down at your communicator. “Umm, Erwin Smith?”

He nodded. “You want to see him?”

You looked up and smiled. “Yes, yes please.”

“Sure. Follow me.”

You walked inside with him. “So, what’s your name?”

He looked back and smiled. “Jean.”

You smiled. “Nice to meet you Jean. Today guard duty for you?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed and hugged yourself. “Well, well done for working hard.”

“Thank you, so you here to help?”

You ruffled your hair. “To talk.”

He nodded. “Right, right.”

You hummed and smiled. “I’m hoping he can sort my mind out.”

“Yeah, I get confused sometimes too.”

You let out a long sigh and waited by the door as he went inside, then he opened it and waved you in. You walked in and smiled at Erwin; he was a big guy with blonde wolf ears on his head. “Hello Erwin, I’m.”

He dropped his things on the table, then hurried over to you and shook your hand as he said your name. “I know you well. I’m honoured to meet you.”

You hummed a laugh. “You too, I’ve heard so much about you.”

He brought you over to his desk. “Please, sit and let’s just talk.”

You sat down and played with your dress, but it was so short that you got bum contact with the seat. You blushed hoping Erwin didn’t know. “So, I came to talk to you.”

“Would you like some tea?”

You smiled and nodded. “Please, yes.”

He made a pot of tea from his little kitchen, then put it on his desk and sat in his seat. He poured two cups, then handed you yours. “I hope it’s alright, I do know you are like a master in tea.”

You smiled. “I do dabble in tea.”

He laughed and sipped his tea. “You do more than that.”

You bit your lip. “So, about this talk.”

“How’s the tea?”

You looked into the cup. “It’s good.” You gulped. “Look Erwin, I’m here to talk about the job.”

“Maybe I should get more tea…”

You clenched your cup. “Enough!” His things flew up in the air and floated around him. Erwin had tape across his mouth and he was held in place. You blushed hard. “I’m so sorry!” You made everything go back, then you unwrapped Erwin. “I really am.”

He chuckled. “You really are as strong as they say.”

You pouted. “Wait, you were testing me?”

He nodded. “I wanted to see how strong you were, sorry about that. I was impressed how you could use magic without even lifting a finger.”

You blushed. “Well, blame that on having a witch mother and elf father.”

“It certainly makes a strong witch.”

You sighed. “It does.”

He smiled. “So, you wanted to talk about this job, right?”

You nodded and gulped. “If I take it, then it means I don’t have to be around those high witches again. I don’t like this whole fame thing at all.”

He tapped on his holopad. “Well, you would be a doctor to the pack. So, helping with healing and if anyone needs help physically or mentally. You’ll help with protection, as well as recon work too. It’s a job where you’ll always be with us, but we won’t need you to use your abilities all the time.”

You nodded. “Yeah, okay I get you.”

He turned the pad around and slid it close. “A contract.”

You picked it up and read through it all. “Oh, okay…right…do I need to move?”

He shrugged. “You might have to, but we have a home here for our witch. It’s like a little home by the lake, you can swim in it too. The garden is huge, so you can grow all the plants you need. We’ll get everything moved for you.”

You bit your lip, then signed the contract. “Okay, so when do I move in? I’d like to start right away.”

He smiled and took the pad back, then began tapping on it. “I am sending the moving bots to your place, so you should be all moved in within the next hour.”

You smiled. “Great, so do I have patients already?”

He scrolled through. “No, not yet.” He got up and tapped on a panel, then opened it and pulled out a holopad. He tapped on it, then handed it over. “This is for you. It’ll allow people to book appointments with you and for us to talk.”

You smiled and looked at it. “Wonderful.” You looked up at him. “So, what’s Levi’s role.”

He sat down and sighed. “He’s an alpha. You see the rest of us are normal wolves, but he is an actual alpha and the only one we have. So, when it comes to training, he does it all. He’s the one in charge of the young wolves and others.”

You nodded and hummed. “Right.”

“Why?”

You shook your head. “Nothing, just curious because I heard he was an alpha.”

He hummed a laugh. “I heard you two have grown really close.” He tapped the crook of his neck. “This is proof.”

You blushed more and put your hand over it. “This was an accident.”

He moved closer and looked at it. “Looks like it’s not a full marking, which means he hasn’t taken you.” He hummed. “Levi would only do this to you if you were his mate. So, Levi is your mate then?”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

Erwin looked to you. “You didn’t know?”

You shook your head. “So, he bit me because I’m his mate?”

“Yes.”

You blushed bright red. “So, he really likes me…”

Erwin laughed. “Well, a mate is more than like. A mate is a strong love like no other, you’d do anything and everything for them. You adore them and protect them with your life.”

“Wow, that’s really strong.”

“It’s a very strong love and bond. It’s for life. If you were to die, he would become like a whimpering dog.”

“That’s…so sad.”

He hummed. “It is, but it is how wolves are. Finding our mate is important to us.”

You bit your lip. “If he doesn’t bond with his mate, does that mean he won’t feel that pain?”

He frowned and ruffled his hair. “I guess so, yeah. If you don’t accept the bond with your mate, then there is no strong bond formed and the loss of losing you won’t hurt so much.” His eyes widened. “You’re not thinking of rejecting him, are you? The pain of being rejected by your mate is hard. It’s really painful, more so then being burned or stabbed.”

“Is it worse than losing your mate?”

He sighed. “I’m not sure, I don’t think so, but mates are really important to us wolves. Mates are the only people we have children with, well pups. So, if you reject Levi, he will never mate again and never have pups.”

You hugged yourself and whined. “That…that isn’t nice.”

He put his hand on your shoulder. “Sorry, I think I’ve confused you more than you already were. All I can say is, Levi is a really good man with a perfect and sweet heart. He loves you and will protect you with everything he has. He wants a future with you and he will protect you. He doesn’t care what people say about him, or that they think he should be a pet to you. He just wants you to be happy.”

You gulped and smiled sadly at him. “I’m heading to my new home, that okay?”

“Sure, I’ll walk you.”

“Thank you.”

He walked with you and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry again. I feel like today I’ve done nothing but mess with your head and emotions.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. For as long as I can remember, I’ve kept a lot of things bottled up inside me emotions and choices wise, so this has been a nice day for me.”

“I’m glad.” He walked you up to a cute little house with a front garden and a deck with a swing bench on the front decking. “I hope this is okay for you.”

You gasped. “It’s so pretty.”

He smiled. “It’s big inside. You have a living room, kitchen, bathroom for anyone. Upstairs you have a bedroom for you with your own bathroom and two other bedrooms up there.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of space.”

“Yeah, all for you.”

You walked inside and looked around. “All my things are here.”

He hummed. “Looks like the bots did their job then. I hope this is nice enough.”

You walked around the cosy looking house, then went to the kitchen to see it was a dream kitchen. You slipped into the back garden and saw so many plants there, most were from your apartment that had been replanted. You smiled at the little pier you had and a boat, so you could row and sit in the middle of the lake. “I love it, thank you Erwin.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. I’ll leave you to it, have a nice afternoon.”

You bowed to him. “Thank you. Oh, what about food?”

“We’ll supply you, don’t worry. You have nothing to worry about from now on, okay?”

“Thank you.” You waved goodbye to him, then got into the little boat and rowed to the middle of the lake and sat in thought. You leaned on the edge of the boat, then stared at your reflection. Ice slowly grew on the water as you thought about your dilemma with Levi. You wanted to be with him, but you couldn’t bare to put him into pain and suffering of losing you when you die. You also thought of maybe rejecting him, so he wouldn’t have to suffer, but you didn’t want him to go through pain of being rejected by his mate. You were so confused and frustrated with yourself that you ended up falling asleep int the boat.

You smiled at the little girl as she giggled, the coughed. You picked her up, then sat her on your lap as her dad watched. You placed your hand on her little chest, then hummed a song to her. She coughed a little, then the coughing stopped. You sighed and smiled. “Breathe for me sweetheart?”

She breathed and gasped. “I’m okay!”

Her dad sobbed in relief. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank you!”

You kissed her cheek. “No problem sweetheart.” You looked up when you heard the squeak of your screen door, then your door to see an annoyed looking Levi. You gave the girl a cuddle. “Listen little one, you need to be careful okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

You bopped her nose. “But if you get sick again, you can come right to me, okay?”

She giggled. “Yes miss witch!” She hugged you, so you hugged her back. “I like you.”

You kissed the top of her head. “I like you too.” You put her down. “Now, off you go with daddy while I’ll deal with Mr grumpy wolf over there.”

She ran over to Levi. “Hi alpha!”

Levi ruffled her hair. “Hi little one. You feel better now?”

“Yes. Miss witch made me better.” She gasped and giggled. “She’s so pretty!”

Levi glanced at you. “Yeah, she’s stunning.”

The dad walked over. “We’ll be on our way now. Thank you miss witch and alpha.”

You got up and waved. “Bye now! Come back anytime!” You let out a long sigh. “Cute kid.”

Levi hummed. “You looked great with her.” He felt something bubble inside of him, a need, but he needed to deal with his problem first. He looked to you. “We need to talk.”

You flinched at his words, then walked into the living room and cleaned up the snacks and cups. “About the job? Well I took it in the end. I thought about it and I talked to Erwin and decided to do it in the end. I mean, I like helping people and it means I no longer have to model. Plus, this place is far away from those witches and they can’t come here to see me without Erwin’s permission. Yes, I had to give up my shop, but at least I have some of it here.”

“That’s not what I want to talk about.”

You finished cleaning, then walked past him trying to avoid his gaze. “Is it about cancelling our date? As I said by text, I’m really sorry about I was moving in here and I’ve had work.”

Levi grabbed your upper arm, then slammed you against the wall making you squeak. He banged both of his hands against the wall either side of your head and growled at you. “Would you let me speak?”

You gulped. “O-Okay.”

He leaned closer. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

You blushed hard. “N-No.”

“Yes.” He snarled at you and his ears went back. “You won’t answer my calls or messages. When I’ve tried to book you for an appointment, you reject me. I talked to Erwin about it, maybe he said something to you because we were fine before you met him and moved in here.”

You looked away from Levi. “He didn’t say anything.”

“Don’t lie to me brat. I talk to him. He says you talked about mates.”

You whined and whimpered. “Y-Yes.”

“So?”

You looked to him. “H-He told me that wolves have mates and if they mate and one dies, the wolf left behind is broken and can barely function. He also told me that if I were to reject a mate offer, that the pain from that would be bad, but not as much as a wolf losing a mate.”

Levi titled your head. “Why did you ask about that?”

You blushed. “W-Well, he suggested th-that I’m your m-mate. So, I asked about it.”

He leaned closer and growled. “Do you like me?”

You gulped. “Wh-what?”

“Do. You. Like. Me?”

You bit your lip. “I umm…I mean…”

“Don’t think, just say.”

“Levi, I.”

He leaned his forearms on the wall and pressed his body against yours. He said your name. “Tell me how you feel about me.”

You welled up a little. “I…I like you Levi…no…I’m in love with you and I have been for years. It’s you, it’s always been you I’ve had in my heart. I was scared about it.” You rubbed your tears. “I talked to Erwin because he told me you were my mate, so I wanted to know more about it and it scared me so much.” You lowered your head. “I don’t want you to be in loads of pain. I don’t want to leave you all alone and suffer not having me with you, I won’t let that happen.”

Levi captured your lips in a rough and passionate kiss. “Be my mate.”

“Levi…”

He held your hip, then tangled his fingers in your hair at the back of your neck and head as his body pressed against yours. He kissed you again, enough to bruise your lips. “Be my mate.”

“But.”

He nipped your lip making you gasp, so he took full advantage and deepened the kiss. He took full control and smiled as you moaned at his talented tongue. “Be my mate.”

“Levi, please.”

He took full control of the kiss again making you cling to his chest and your legs wobble. He growled at you as his wolf took over and became dominating and greedy. “Be my mate.”

You panted and tapped your head against Levi’s chest. “I…I can’t take anymore.”

He kissed your cheek and neck loads. “Be my mate.” He cupped your face and made you look at him, he just felt a fire in him as he looked at your hooded eyes, blown pupils and your plump parted lips. He growled. “Mate. You’re my mate. So, say yes to being my mate. I will love you, protect you and take great care of you. You’re my mate and I will do anything and everything to make you happy. So, be my mate. Say yes.”

You gulped as you looked at him. Your head was running in circles, but you couldn’t deny how he made you feel. Plus, you couldn’t explain away a room full of roses either. You gripped his shirt tightly. “Yes.”

Levi’s eyes widened as his wolf paused in his head. “What?”

You closed your eyes tightly and nodded. “Yes, yes I’ll be your mate.”

Levi’s inner wolf howled in delight, he was so happy, that he too howled in happiness making you and him blush. He looked away from you. “Tch, sorry that was my wolf.”

You giggled. “I liked it.”

He frowned. “Roses…well, I didn’t realise my kiss made you feel that good.” He looked to you. “My mate.”

You blushed hard. “I-Ignore the roses.”

He ran his hand down your chest and purred at you. “They’re beautiful.” He eyed his failed mark. He pulled your dress from the mark. He sniffed the bite, then licked it making you shudder. “Mate.” He kissed the mark, then opened his mouth and growled at you. He latched down onto your mating mark, then growled more and he pushed part the barrier and formed the link and bond with you that would last for forever. He felt you grabbed and cling at his back, your nails dragging down making his latch on even worse. He flicked his tongue over the wound to lap up your blood, he couldn’t believe how sweet you tasted. He pulled from your neck, then smiled when he felt the bond had been formed properly. “My mate.” He nuzzled his face against you affectionately. “All mine.” He smiled. “I love you mate.”

You wobbled and fell into Levi as you panted, all your energy was gone. “I…I love you too…mate.”

He hummed and scooped you up into his arms. “Sorry you’re tired, the bonding process is rather draining on the partner.”

You smiled weakly. “That’s okay.”

He waded through the mountains of red roses, then walked upstairs carrying you. “Which room is yours?”

You hummed and weakly pointed. “That one.”

Levi sniffed the air, then followed where your scent was the strongest. He walked into a room facing the lake, then lay you on the bed. “I need to change you.”

You hummed and patted your body causing your clothes to fly off and pjs appeared right under. “Done.”

Levi frowned. “Nice trick.”

You slipped into bed and rolled onto your side, then finger gunned at Levi and winked so the same thing happened to him. “I’m a woman of many talents.” You slipped, then face planted your bed and groaned. “You wiped me out.”

Levi got under the covers and dragged you into his arms. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

You hugged Levi tightly and sighed. “It’s okay. I just need sleep.” You sighed and smiled, then you looked up at Levi. “So, what does this mean? The whole mate thing?”

“Means we’re together for live.”

You blushed. “L-Like a marriage?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, just like one, that okay?”

You nodded shyly. “Yes.”

“You still want this?”

You gulped and smiled. “More than anything in this world.”

He kissed your forehead and hummed. “Me too. Don’t worry, we’ll take it nice and slow and I will hold back my inner wolf for your protection. I don’t want to rush you, okay? You mean more to me than life itself. So, hurting you would crush me.” He cupped the side of your face and caressed your cheek, then he lightly touched your elf ear as he said your name. “I love you so much, I really do.”

You smiled. “I love you too Levi.”

“Sorry, I’m droning on. You need sleep.”

You snuggled close to Levi and massaged your fingers in Levi’s hair and his wolf ears. “I love you.”

Levi smiled so happily and full of love. “I’m so happy when you say that. Now sleep my perfect little bratty witch.”

You giggled and closed your eyes. “Yes Levi.”


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up with a smile and a hum of happiness as you felt loads of kisses on your forehead. You lifted your head up and felt the kisses move to your face and lips. You giggled and opened your eyes. “Morning Levi.”

He growled at you and pulled you close to him, so there was no escape from his warmth and love. “Good morning bratty mate.”

“How are you feeling?”

He nuzzled against you. “Perfect because I have you in my arms.” He blushed hard. “Tch, damn it that was embarrassing.”

You giggled. “You are so wonderful.”

“I try.”

You sat up and stretched with a hum. “Mmm, I love stretching, feels good.”

Levi growled and slipped his hand under your shirt. “Your skin feels good.”

You giggled and floated out of bed and rolled in the air and sat there and looked at Levi. “Thank you, but I should get up for the day as I have people to tend to.”

Levi pouted. “But.”

You landed on your feet, then spun around causing your black dress to wrap around you. “Plus, I have some roses to clean up.”

He got out of bed. “Can you dress me?”

You spun him around making him wear clothes. “Done.”

He hummed. “Thank you, now can I get morning kisses and hugs?”

You giggled and ran away. “No, I need to clean.”

He ran after you. “Just for a little bit.”

You squealed as he chased you. “Noooo.”

“Yes!”

You stopped when you got to the bottom of the stairs and was knee deep in red roses. “Wow, I made a lot.”

Levi growled and grabbed you from behind. “Kisses.” He nipped your shoulder, then looked up. “Yeah, it’s a lot of roses.”

“I’ll need to get rid of them.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not allowed. They’re my proof of how much you love me.”

You pouted. “I can’t have patients coming here and being surrounded by roses.”

“Well, then cancel for the day and spend it with me.”

“I can’t, I have to work.”

He squeezed you. “But.”

You pulled from him, then waved your hand making the roses vanish. “Done.”

Levi grabbed your wrist, then pulled you against him making you blush. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss to something slow and passionate that just took your breath away. He growled and moaned at you, then pulled away and looked. “Roses.”

You groaned. “I really need to control that.”

“Well, I can help with that.” He held your hips and swayed with you. “All I need to do is keep kissing you loads and we work together to stop the roses. Maybe change it to bubbles?”

You giggled. “I could. Oh! Or puppies.”

“No, no I’m not having loads of puppies running around.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “You’re moving in?”

He nodded and massaged your elf ear making you moan. “I have to take care of my mate. That okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love for you to live with me.”

“Good.” He kissed your face all over, then looked up. “Roses.”

You blushed. “Damn it!” You shooed them off. “Stupid feelings.” You let out a long sigh. “I need to work.”

“You need breakfast.”

You picked up your holopad full of your plans. “Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I do.”

Levi walked into your kitchen. “It’s a good job I can cook then.”

You hummed a laugh. “Breakfast made by a handsome man? Yes please.”

Levi growled. “No man, just wolf.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “So, you’re saying you’re an animal? I don’t believe it.”

He gave you a side glance. “I’ll prove to you I’m an animal, but that’ll have to wait for when we are a bit further along as a couple.”

You blushed bright red. “You…you…” You huffed in frustration. “Well, I’ll show you how umm…uhh…I don’t have anything…”

Levi hummed a laugh making you gasp in happiness. “You’re so many things, that’s why. I know you’ll be beautiful and pure perfection.”

“I don’t know about that.” You used your magic to start the cleaning going in your place. You went into the back garden, then gathered a few herbs for any spells or charms needed. You walked past Levi in the kitchen, but he called your name. You stopped. “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

You frowned and looked to him. “You’re not going to do anything weird, are you?”

He pointed to next to him as he cooked. “Here, now.”

You hurried over to him, then stood next to him. “Yes?”

He grabbed your face with one hand, squeezed your cheeks and made you look at him. He scanned your face and hummed with a smile on his face. He leaned closer. “I love you so much, you’re just a perfect little thing.” He kissed you, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “My cute bratty mate.”

You giggled, then threw your arms around Levi’s neck and jumped at him so your legs were off the ground. “I love you.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, his eyes wide in shock, then he smiled and hummed. He laughed a little and nuzzled against you. “I love you too. Now, I need to finish cooking so I can feed you.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Mmm food.” You smiled at Levi. “But if I’m being honest, the only snack I want right now is you.”

He growled and captured your lips, then he nipped you lip and deepened the kiss to something deep and passionate that just made your knees go weak. He released your lips and smirked at your panting. He kissed along your jaw, then to your neck as he moved closer to his mating mark. He pulled you against him perfectly, then he nipped and sucked at your mating mark making you moan. He lightly kissed the mark, then sighed. “You need real food though and you need to clean up these roses.”

You pulled from Levi. “Damn it!”

Levi let out a long loved filled sigh, then plated up breakfast with a fresh pot of tea for you too. He put everything out, then sat down and sighed. “Eat.”

You sat down at the table, then tucked in. You wiggled, then ate quickly. “This is amazing. I do magic, but you work magic in the kitchen.”

“Thank you.”

You downed your tea, then gasped in happiness. “Best breakfast ever. It tasted good and I had an amazing view.”

Levi frowned. “View?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you.”

He blushed. “Oooh…thank you.”

You giggled and picked your things up. “Time to clean up and get ready.”

Levi got up. “I’ll clean, you get ready and make some medicines and charms.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You sat down on the floor at your coffee table, then started making loads of different things. You hummed to yourself causing little lights to twinkle around you. Levi just looked over at you and enjoyed the show, he thought it was so beautiful, that you were amazing. You tuck your tongue out in concentration, then hummed and kissed the little charm. “Levi?”

He walked over. “Yeah?”

You opened the tiny vial on a leather braded chain. “Come here.”

“Sure.”

You caught a little light of your happiness and love, then put it inside the tiny vial like jar. You put the cork back in, then lifted it up. “I made you a charm.” He sat on the floor next to you allowing you to hear a thudding noise repeating. “What’s that noise?” You leaned and saw it was his black tail, it had appeared and he was wagging it. “Aww, you happy?”

Levi blushed. “Tch, shut up brat.”

You fussed his head making him whined in happiness. “Bless you.” You leaned up and kissed his wolf ear down onto his head. “So cute.” You put the necklace over his head, then tapped the vial against his chest. “There we go.”

“What does it mean?”

You traced the vial as the little light danced in it. “It’s a little thing for love and protection.”

He hummed as he played with it, then he leaned closer and kissed you. “Thank you, I love it.”

You smiled and blushed. “I’m glad.” You looked to your door as someone knocked. “Ah, first patient for the day! Levi? Could you help me?”

He nodded. “I’ll be your assistant.”

“Thank you!”

You sat on the swing bench on the decking out the front of your home with Levi. You were sat in his arms lightly napping as he swung you both lightly. Levi had his lips pressed to the top of your head as he hummed to you making you feel so at peace. There was just something about being held by your mate, feeling the vibrations of their voice go through you that just made you feel so at ease. Levi, as the alpha, felt so at ease for being able to hold you so tightly. He just wanted you to live in his arms for forever. Just you and him, together and madly in love. All he could think about in this moment was your future together. He could see two little pups running around the garden, and in time, a lot more. Levi wanted a whole pack with you.

“Well, well, well.” You and Levi looked over to see Sandra with Amber and Becky. Sandra smirked as she got closer. “Here you’re hiding with a dog no less and you’re in his arms.”

You looked to Levi. “Sorry about this.”

Levi shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

You got up making Levi whine a little, he missed you being in his arms. You walked down the garden path. “If I remember correctly, you said to me because I wasn’t with a clan or pack, then I would work with the three of you. However, I have joined a pack and a good one too. I am helping them and making great progress here. In fact, this pack is now a top-ranking pack thanks to me. So, I did my job.”

Sandra hummed. “Yes, and you have a nice place too. However, we have a problem.”

You frowned. “What kind of problem?”

Amber groaned. “No one likes us because you’re not with us.”

Becky leaned her head and stared at Levi. “Yes…we lack male partners because of it.”

Sandra cleared her throat. “What I’m saying is, we need you back.”

You shook your head and laughed. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“No, but it’s a demand.” She leaned on the gate to your front garden. “Your so-called pack are on top right now, but it can easily be taken away…a few rumours here and there, a few advertisements and statements by high witches.” She laughed. “Then poof, it falls.”

You gulped. “You wouldn’t…”

She shrugged. “Things happen, right ladies?”

Amber giggled. “Yep! Woopsies.”

Becky smiled and winked at Levi. “We have a lot of power.”

Levi growled and stormed over. “Tch, why can’t you bitches leave her alone!?”

Sandra clicked her fingers putting a muzzle, collar and lead on Levi. “How dare you speak out of turn pet!”

You yanked the lead off her. “Don’t talk down to my mate like that! He is not a pet!”

She looked at you in horror. “Mate!? You mated with that thing.”

“It’s early days, but it’s frankly none of your business who I date or mate with.”

She laughed. “It is, because whether you like it or not, you’re a high witch and how you are, it reflects on us.”

You gritted your teeth. “So, I should be mad that you all got shit plastic surgery! You’re making me looking bad.”

She gasped. “I’ve not had a thing done!

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah and I’m the Queen of fucking England.”

“Watch your tone young witch!”

You narrowed your eyes and spoke with a deeper voice “This a better tone?”

She pointed her finger at you. “I won’t hesitate to.”

“To what?” You stepped closer. “Everyone here knows I’m stronger than you, so you have no chance in threatening me with strength and power.”

She clenched her jaw, then pulled back. “My threat still stands about the clan. If you don’t do something for us high witches, we will ruin this pack.”

You searched her eyes, then you sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you and your high witch friends, but how I help is up to me.”

She smiled. “As long as you get your face out there and make us high witches look good, then it’s fine.”

You nodded. “Agreed. Now get off my property.”

She held her hands up. “We’re going. Now come girls, time to go home.”

You watched them fly off, then you smiled. “You know Levi, I’m tired of people walking all over me. So, I have a little idea.”

Levi pulled off the muzzle. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” You looked to him and you could see he was really excited about you plotting. “I have a few ideas, but I’m going to need the help of this pack.”

“We’ll give you everything.”

“Thank you.” You walked into your home, then you clicked your fingers making papers and a pen appear. The pen was writing things down as you though paced and thought. You twirled causing a black dress to wrap around you, then you shook your head. You twirled again causing a new dress, but it wasn’t good enough. You twirled one last time so you were in a crop top and skirt. The crop top hand a thin band come from the middle of the top, around and joined back with the top at the back. The skirt was shorter one side, with two bands wrapped around your thigh to match the top. To top it off you had a turtle neck collar and sleeves joined together in a deep dark red. Your boots were perfect biker ones and your make up was on point with wild hair. “Perfection.” You turned to Levi. “What do you think?”

He looked you up and down and growled. “It looks…but…it’s a bit.”

You patted his cheek. “I know, it’s a bit revealing, but if I want to stick it to those bitches, I’ve got to show off my assets to get the attention I need.”

Levi sat down on the sofa. “What are you planning?”

You walked over to Levi, then straddled him and pushed your fingers through his hair and massaged his wolf ears making him hum in pleasure. “I’m going to model like a good girl I am, but I will need your help.”

“What can I do?”

You pulled his head back and kissed the end of his nose. “I need you to be a model with me.”

He blushed hard. “Me?”

You nodded. “I’m going to do as they asked, but I’m going to rebel big time.”

He cleared his throat. “Meaning?”

You smiled as you massaged his ears more. “Meaning. I’m going to model with my mate. I’m going to tell everyone on interviews and even music videos when I do music, that I love you and you are mine.”

He growled at you. “You’re claiming me as your mate, in front of millions?”

You winked at him. “I am, at the same time pissing off the high witches.”

He kissed your neck loads. “I love this idea.”

“So?”

“It’d be an honour to help you.”

You giggled. “Good. Thank you so much.”

“I’ll always help you.” He kissed you and hummed. “Though, this means you’re going to wear more things like this?”

You nodded and sighed. “Maybe less, but I am hoping you will be joining me.”

He frowned. “You…you want me to wear sexy things too?”

You sat back a bit, then tapped his chest making him wear tight black trousers. His top was just sleeving that joined a bit at the top across his collarbones and back, so his muscle was on show. “Mmm, you look so good.” You ran your finger down his chest between his muscle. “So very good.”

He looked down. “I might as well be shirtless.”

You blew a raspberry. “No.”

“Tch, silly brat.”

“I could have made it worse.” You leaned closer. “I could have put you in a collar and lead again.” You tilted your head. “How about…” You ran your hands down his chest causing an open top with no sleeves to appear, with fur lining the top part. “This!”

He touched the fur bit. “Fur, I like it.” He looked to you. “Do I have to have both my ears and tail out in the pictures?”

You shrugged. “You don’t have to.”

“But to emphasis I’m a wolf with a witch, it’ll work. Right?”

You nodded and giggled. “Yeah, but I don’t want to force you.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Really?”

He nodded and nuzzled his ears against your hands more. “Yes.”

You giggled. “You like it when I touch your ears?”

He closed his eyes and hummed. “Very much.” He opened his eyes and pouted when you let them go. “Why did you stop?”

“Hold on Mr.” You leaned closer and nipped his soft wolf ear making him jolt. “How was that?”

“C-careful brat.”

You pulled away and looked at him. “Oh…I know what you mean.” You giggled. “It’s a bit of a…yeah. Sorry, I’ll be a good witch.”

He hummed and smiled. “Good.” He tapped his lips. “Kiss.”

You cupped his face, then kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss his all the love in your heart. You hummed a laugh as he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you slightly, then he turned you and pressed you against the sofa. You squeezed your legs around him a little. You pulled from his lips, but he didn’t stop his kisses. Levi continued to kissed your neck and chest as you panted. You gulped. “Levi, slow down a little.”

He slid his hands over your bare skin making his fingers tingle and your stomach to tingle. He growled at you. “Mate.”

You turned your head and looked at his eyes to see they had changed to wolf eyes. You gasped in excitement; you’d never seen his wolf side of him take over so strongly. You moved your hands, then slid one over his mouth to stop his from kissing you so much. “Levi, slow down please.”

He looked at you, then his eyes returned to normal. He blushed and waited for you to move your hands away. “Tch, sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. It’s just, we only became mates a few days ago and well, I’m adjusting to having you go from a friend to a…well…mate, lover and partner for life.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Sorry, my wolf side gets a little…well…horny.”

You giggled. “That’s okay. I get it, I really do.”

“You do?”

You nodded with a blush. “I may look innocent and you’ve seen me as this good girl for a while, but I do umm…well…” You looked away from him. “I do want you badly in the sense you are referring to.”

He kissed your pointed ear making you shiver. “It makes me happy you see me that way.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “It’s nice to know my mate wants me physically.” He growled, then looked away. “Tch, sorry I’m getting a little worked up here.” He sat back and sighed. “The things you do to me.”

You sat up and lightly held his hands. “I’ll control myself.” You kissed his fingers. “I love you.”

He yanked you close, his face in your boobs. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and tapped your head against him. “You’re everything and more I could want in my life.”

“And you to me.”

You played with one of his wolf ears. “So…don’t get turned on or anything.”

He lifted his head. “Hmm?”

“Do…do you really want pups with me?”

He smiled and nodded. “I do.”

You bit your lip and rubbed the back of your neck. “Are you sure? I mean, I know I’m great as a mate and I’m cute, but I don’t know if I can provide you with good pups.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’ll gift us with the best pups in the world. Everyone will be jealous of them and they will be so cute, beautiful, smart and strong.”

You smiled. “You’re just saying that.”

“I mean it. You’re standing up to those witch assholes it an amazing empowering way, I couldn’t be prouder of my mate.” He squeezed your hips. “Our pups will have that strength in their hearts.”

You blushed a little. “You think so?”

“I know so.” He kissed you and hummed. “How about we go out onto the lake in the boat and enjoy some peace and quiet?”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

He picked you up, then put you on your feet and stood up. “Oh…could I have more clothes on?”

You stared at his chest on show and hummed. “Do I have to?”

He ruffled your hair. “Alright, I’ll stay like this for you.”

You hugged his side as you walked with him. “Hmm, so warm.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Wolves run warm. I’m glad you like it.”

“I just like you. I like you a lot.”

“Tch, you better brat.”

You floated around as things were being organised for another photoshoot with Levi. Levi was really relaxed and talking to Mike, who was added protection. Levi was dressed up perfectly for the shoot, his tail and ears out for you. Mike hummed a laugh and watched you. “Your mate is a bit stressed; you should give her some comfort.”

Levi nodded. “I will, but sometimes she just needs to organise things in her head.”

Mike hummed. “She’s an interesting one.”

“She is.” Levi walked over to you, then lightly gripped your ankle. “Brat?”

You looked down at him. “Hmm?”

“You pacing and flying.”

You blushed, then slowly floated back down onto your feet. “Sorry.”

He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. “It’s okay sweetheart.”

You let out a long sigh and shook your arms. “Okay, I think I’m good.” You smiled. “How do I look?”

Levi looked you over in a low-cut black dress with stockings on and clips in sight, along with a choker necklace. He growled, then covered his mouth and looked away. “Tch, sorry. You look perfect.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He pulled you close and hummed making you blush and giggle nervously. You leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you, so very much.”

You jumped up and floated in the air, then you wrapped your arms around his neck and tapped your forehead against his. “You keep making me fly, stop it.”

He hummed and closed his eyes with a little smile. “Impossible.”

You giggled then saw a flash. You looked over to the photographer. She smiled. “Sorry, it was just a lovely moment. So, you ready for more?”

You floated down and nodded. “Yes, just tell us where to stand and we’ll do as you ask.”

She grinned. “How do you feel about intimate pictures?”

You blushed. “Okay, yeah.”

Levi growled and nipped your pointed ear. “Happy to.”

She grinned. “Perfect! Levi, follow me.” She led him to a red chaise lounge. “Lie on here, please.”

Levi lay on his back, then used his forearms to lift him up. “This okay?”

She nodded. “Perfect.” She looked to you and said your name. “Over here.”

You walked over. “What do you need from me?”

She smiled. “How are you about the whole collar and lead thing both of you?”

Levi growled. “Only if it’s her.”

You gulped and nodded. “I’ll do it.” You looked to Levi causing them to appear, the lead in your hand. You looked to Levi and smiled. “So?”

She winked. “Hop on.”

You got onto it on your knees, then moved closer to him. You reached behind Levi and put your hand on the armrest next to Levi’s head, then you leaned closer to him and smiled. “This okay?”

Levi titled his head as if to kiss you, then looped his finger around the strap on your clips on your legs holding your tights up. “This is a dream come true for me.”

You smirked and pulled the lead. “That so?”

“Yes.”

You hummed and ignored the flash of the cameras going off. “Good.”

He pulled at the strap, then pushed his hand under it and moved his hand up your leg more. “Are you really sure you want the world to know you’re mated with a wolf?”

You pressed your body against Levi, then placed your hands on his chest and looked up at him, so he was now the dominant one in the pictures. “I am proud to be your mate.”

He cupped the side of your face and hummed. “And I am proud to be yours. You know how proud I am, my tail just wags all the time at seeing you and being with you.”

You giggled and rested the side of your head against his chest. “I know and it’s perfect.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then squeezed you. “You make everything perfect.”

You both tired different poses, some of them sexy, then other’s loving. You both swapped roles of who was the dominant and sub one. You then both did some solo pictures, to show off your powers and strength. After all the pictures, you sat down with a reporter. You smiled at her and sighed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Hannah.”

She shook your hand. “Pleasure is all mine! I can’t believe I’m meeting the strongest high witch there is!” She looked to Levi. “And her lover.”

You held Levi’s hand. “Mate. We’re mates.”

She gasped. “Wow, so he realised you were his mate and you accepted?”

You nodded and squeezed Levi’s hand. “In a heartbeat.” You looked to Levi and smiled. “We knew each other as children.”

He nodded. “I had gotten into a fight and I was running away, then I stumbled upon her in the garden.”

“You were so rude to me at first.”

He frowned. “Can you blame me? I have been in so many fights in my life, then I was faced with a witch.”

You giggled. “Then I made you let me tend to you. My dad didn’t like you, but my mum loved you.”

He nodded. “Your mum still loves me, even more that we’re together now.”

You laughed and bumped into Levi. “True.” You told your whole story more, then sighed. “We’ve been through a lot for such a short life, huh?”

Levi hummed. “Seems so.”

The reporter smiled. “That’s so lovely. So, Levi, what about your mate do you love that she hates?”

Levi looked at you. “Everything, but she hates her elf ears the most. I adore them though.” He played with your pointed ear making you hum. “Look how cute they are.”

She leaned closer and looked at them. “They are really cute.”

You blushed. “They’re not.”

Levi kissed your ear making you let out a tiny moan. “They’re perfect.”

“If you say so.”

The reporter giggled. “How about you? What does Levi hate about himself that you love?”

You smiled at Levi. “I love everything, but I do know he hates his height because he is shorter than most men, but I love it because I don’t have to go on my tip toes to kiss him. Plus, he’s perfect height to snuggle with and give surprise kisses to.” You reached over, then fussed his wolf ears. “He’s just wonderful.”

“Aww, you two are cute.” She gasped. “Oh! You’ve been marked right?”

You showed her Levi’s bite mark on you. “Yep.”

“Did it hurt?”

You hummed. “A little yeah, but then it was this overwhelming pleasure that started and finally I became super tired.”

Levi sighed. “It was nice for me to mark her, it means we’re mated for life and I’m connected to her, so I know her emotions and state. However, I felt bad when she became so weak in my arms.”

“Yeah, but you took care of me.”

He nodded and hugged you. “I did. I gave you lots of cuddles.”

The reporter giggled. “Is he a big hugger? I heard wolves love to cuddle their mates and nap.”

You brought Levi’s head to your chest, then you fussed his head and he purred in happiness. “He loves sleepy cuddles. Before me, he never slept well, two or three hours maximum, but since I helped him, he sleeps all night now and naps too”

He looked up at you. “You’re so comforting, that’s why.”

You hummed a laugh. “So are you.”

The reporter titled her head to the side and smiled, she just loved seeing so much love. “I hate to break up this beautiful thing, but I have to ask hard questions. How do you feel about this whole witches and wolves shouldn’t mix?”

You sighed. “I hate it, I really do. People saying that really got to me, so me and Levi didn’t get together sooner because I was so scared of ruining his reputation, because he’s so amazing and he’s an alpha. He has so many responsibilities as an alpha, plus people look up to him, I didn’t want to drag him through the mud.”

Levi nodded and sighed. “I was worried too, because I didn’t want people to think she was weak and being controlled by a wolf.”

You smiled sadly. “Damned if you do, damned if you don’t. When we got together, the view was so horrible. People wanted me to be the controlling one, but then he’d be a laughing stock and a disgrace to wolves for being a tamed alpha. However, if I let him dominate me then I’m seen as a bad witch and weak. It’s horrible.”

Levi sighed and put his arm around you. “I was the one that overcame my bad thoughts first. I knew my pack wouldn’t care, they look up to me and respect me as an alpha, so if behind closed doors my mate is dominating then that’s fine. They are happy, really happy that I have a mate. Especially one so sweet.” He kissed your temple making you hum a laugh. “I presumed her and told her she could dominate me if she wanted, treat me like a pet too. I even teased her by letting her put a collar and lead on me, which is why I think it was good to use them in the pictures for this article and interview. In the end, after kissing her a few times, she said yes to being my mate.”

You giggled. “Before you ask, he knew I wanted to be kissed and I liked him, because every time he does something nice to me, I cause roses to appear.”

The reporter smirked. “Show me.”

Levi growled and dragged you towards him quickly, then he roughly kissed you causing roses to appear around you and Levi. He lightly kissed you, then looked at the reporter. “See.”

You covered your face with your hands and whined. “So embarrassing.”

The reporter picked up a rose. “These are so bright and beautiful!”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “That’s how much she loves me. Right brat?”

You nodded. “Right.”

The reporter looked over. “Brat?”

Levi hummed. “It’s an affectionate name I call her.”

“Cute!”

You hugged Levi and pressed your face against him. “Mean.”

He petted your head. “She’s gone shy.” He let out a long happy sigh. “We’re very close and we’re always fighting other people just so we can be happily together as a couple.”

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I guess it must be really hard.”

“It is for this one.” He said your name setting your heart racing. “She’s a caring, loving and sensitive soul. She wants to help everyone and make sure people are happy. So, being with me makes me happy, really happy, but then others are unhappy about it. If she’s not with me, we’re both unhappy, but others are happy. So, we decided to be together for our own happiness and slowly get people to see how much we love each other by doing all this.”

You pulled your head from him and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going to break up with him. We’re mates for life.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours. “We’re going to get a bigger house someday, then have plenty of pups.”

She gasped. “Oh! You two will have such adorable pups!”

You blushed. “You think so?”

“Yes!”

Levi rubbed your cheek affectionately. “See, told you.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“So?”

You nodded and smiled. “In time, we will have pups. You know I want them with you and only you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good.” He cleared his throat. “Any more questions?”

She shook her head. “No, that’s everything for now. Thank you so much for everything.”

You shook her hand. “Thank you for not judging us, we really appreciate it.”

“All I see is two wonderful people madly in love and I couldn’t think of anything better. You two are an inspiration to everyone, you really are. A couple told that they shouldn’t be together fight all the odds and be one. It’s so romantic and sweet.” She sighed. “I wish I have that someday.”

You smiled. “You will.”

Levi put his arm around you. “She’s right, you will.”

You held her hand and massaged her palm. “There, a little spell for you to give you luck in love.”

She blushed. “Thank you!”

You smiled. “Pleasure is always mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

You sat in the air in your living room staring at the tv as your nerves bubbled away. Levi walked in with tea for the both of you. He handed it to you. “Sweetheart?”

You looked down at him. “Y-Yes?”

“You’re stressing again and the living room is getting cold.” He held his hand out. “You’re making it snow indoors.”

You lowered down onto your feet. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He kissed your forehead. “It’s cute.” He handed you the flowers. “I just worry about you. When you stress, you get so worked up and you make yourself ill.”

You sighed and took your tea from him. “I know. I’ll relax more.”

He kissed your cheek. “How about I make you a nice hot bath with some bath salts in? I’ve read some of your witch books, so I know the perfect mix for you.”

“Thank you.” You gasped as saw pictures of you and Levi on the tv and the reporter talking. You sat down and stared in wonder about how she talked about you and Levi, she just gushed about you two. You looked good on camera, and your interview with her looked good. You couldn’t help but smile at how cute and giggly you and Levi were.

Levi put his arm around you, then kissed your cheek. “So?”

You smiled. “This looks good, I loved it.” You looked to him. “Was it okay?”

He kissed you and hummed. “It was perfect.”

You giggled. “Good, I’m glad.”

Levi heard his communicator go off loads. “Seems like everyone has seen it.”

You blushed. “Yeah?” You frowned when yours went off. You picked it up to see your mum, dad, Jason, Bruce, Dean and Hange had messaged you. You opened Hange’s and she had sent you a picture of you and Levi on the sofa in a sexy manner with you pulling the lead, she put under hot. You blushed and sighed. “Hange.”

Levi looked over. “That’s a good picture. I’m thinking we recreate it, but with less clothes.”

You blushed hard. “R-Really?”

He nodded. “If you want to?” He leaned closer; his lips close to yours. “I’d like it.”

You parted your lips, then licked them. “I…I would too.”

He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. You both sighed through your noses with happiness. He leaned closer and pushed you slowly down against the sofa with a growl. Levi dragged his body against yours, his pelvis against yours rubbing you so perfectly. He pulled away, then looked away from you. “Sorry, I’m doing it again. I’m pressuring you and letting my wolf take over.”

You gulped, then pulled your shirt up and over your head. You lay there and blushed with your head turned to the side. “I don’t feel pressured.”

He panted as he looked over your bare chest, your breasts so perfectly kept behind a cute bra. He loved how they were pressed so perfectly together. “Brat…”

You looked to him. “You still don’t get it?”

“Brat, I.”

You lifted your back and unclipped your bra, then you threw it away with your arms covering your breasts. “I feel no pressure, in fact, I want you as much as you want me. U-Unless I’m not what you thought I’d be…” You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Oh, this is embarrassing.”

Levi growled at you. “You are more than what I imagined.” He lightly held your wrists. “May I?”

You blushed and nodded allowing him to pull your arms away. “I’m not…they’re not perfect.”

Levi’s eyes scanned your chest. He let out a shaky sigh. “You have no idea how perfect you. You’re scared you’re not good enough, but really, you are so perfect.” He hummed and ran his hands up your side to your breasts and gulped. “Wolves see their mates in a light like no other.” He lightly massaged your chest making you whimper and moan. “In my wolf eyes, you are the most perfect being in the world. All I want to do is kiss you, touch you, hold you, lick you, bite you and so many sinful things.”

You smiled shyly at him. “Me too. I want to do so many things with you.”

He leaned down. “How about we try those things we’ve been thinking of?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Levi kissed between your breasts as you massaged his wolf ears. He licked his mark, then sucked and nipped the skin causing a perfect mark to be formed. He looked up at you and kissed over to your left breast. He dragged his canines across your skin making you flinch. He playfully and lightly nipped the peak of your chest, then sucked sending your mind reeling and back arching in pure bliss. You closed your eyes a moment, then opened them to see pretty lights sparkling above you and Levi. You were glad there were no roses for once. Levi looked up at you, then pulled from your chest to see the lights. “Beautiful…” He looked down at you. “Is that how I make you feel?”

You gulped and nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled and massaged your chest as he kissed you. “You make me feel so good and loved.” He started grinding against you making you whimper and whine. You wrapped your legs around him and began panting and moaning for Levi. He kissed your neck loads and moved down to your bonding mark. He playfully licked the mark making you buck against him. He kissed it, then bit down as he grinded against you. He heard your moans increase. He kept massaging and playing with your chest, he could feel your heart hammering hard through the bite and loved it. He kept moving fast, making sure he really pressed against your heat. You gripped and pulled at his back as your legs shook, you couldn’t believe you felt this good.

You dug your nails into his skin, then bit your lip hard as you felt your coil tighten. If Levi could do this to you but lightly playing with you, then who knew what he could do to you with all your clothes off. You gripped Levi hard as you felt the snap, then a rush of warmth and bliss surge through every inch of you. You panted and hummed, then covered your face with your hands in embarrassment. You couldn’t believe this had just happened, that you had felt this good by only a few moments, bites and touches from Levi. You shivered and hummed as Levi kept moving, but he was slowly down for you so you could gather yourself together.

Levi pulled back and smiled. “You are so cute.”

“That was embarrassing.”

“How?”

You whined. “We didn’t do much and I…well…”

He hummed a laugh and pulled your hands away from your face. “I thought it was perfect.”

You patted his cheeks. “You didn’t get anything out of it.”

“I did. I got to see you enjoy yourself.”

You sat up making Levi sit up. “You like that?”

He nodded. “Of course. Seeing your mate in pure bliss, well that makes you feel so good.”

You bit your lip, then reached over and played with the band of his trousers. “Well…I’d…I’d like to do something for you.”

Levi blushed when you popped the button of his trousers. He spoke to you, his voice deep. “Careful brat.”

You pulled the zip down, then pushed your hand towards his length. “I want this, I want you.”

He growled at you. “I want you too.” He cupped your face. “So much. I’m sorry beforehand if I get rough, but sometimes my wolf is hard to control.”

You smiled. “I’ll tame it.”

“That’s my girl.” He leaned closer to kiss you, then heard your name being shouted. “Tch, who the fuck is that?”

You leaned up and looked out the window to see your parents and brothers stood by your gate, and they were coming to the house. You squeaked and turned into a puppy. You looked down at your paws. “Oh no! No, no, no, no…”

Levi fixed himself up, then cleared his throat. “Your damn family.”

You jumped off the sofa, then walked over to the door and paced. “Why now?”

“I’ll get the door.” Levi opened it and welcomed them in. “Hi, come on in and I’ll get the kettle on.”

Your mum hugged him. “Oh, there is my son in law!” She hummed a laugh. “Where’s my little girl?” She spotted you as a little cute black puppy. She picked you up and hugged you. “Poor baby, you get too stressed out and upset?”

You gulped. “Yes.”

She kissed the top of your head loads. “Don’t worry, mummy is here.”

Your dad sighed. “Levi? What did you do?”

You growled. “Dad! Leave him alone. The stress is from the tv.”

Bruce patted your head. “It was a lot to do, so I’m not surprised that she’s like this.”

Levi gulped. “I’ve never seen her like this before. I didn’t know her animal form was a dog.”

Your mum laughed. “Just like her mother. I come from a long line of witches that become dogs in moments of crisis and stress. You’ve probably never seen it before because she’s so relaxed and happy around you.”

You sighed. “Can you put me down mum? I need to go change in my room and collect myself.”

She put you down. “There you go honey; we’re having a chat with Levi anyway.”

You nodded, then ran upstairs to your room. You paced and tried to relax, then you sat and practiced your breathing techniques. You puffed back to yourself in a cute dress. You stood up and looked in the mirror to check yourself, then you nodded and walked downstairs to your parents. You smiled, then hugged your dad. “Hey dad.”

He squeezed you. “I’m worried about you sweetheart.”

You smiled at him. “I know, a lot has been going on, but Levi has been a rock to me. I know you don’t like him too much, but he means the world to me.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of your head. “I just…it’s a dad thing. Levi will get it when you have kids, he’ll not want your daughter to be with anyone.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, yeah I get it.”

“You do know you two are technically married, right?”

You blushed and touched the bonding mark. “I know. Sorry, I know elves make it a big thing.”

“It’s less stress for you. I admire wolves for that. They find their mate, who is their soulmate and they create this magical bite on the scent mark and are linked with them for life. Who needs a big event, when really the beauty of love should just be between two people?”

You smiled at your dad. “You’re really smart.”

“I know.”

You rolled your eyes. “And we’re back to the annoying dad.”

He kissed your forehead. “Really proud of you. I am.” He cleared his throat. “I look forward to the first grandkid.”

You leaned in the window as you looked out at the lake. You were coming down from the hype of your pictures, as well as the madness of seeing everyone recently. You and Levi couldn’t have a moment to yourselves, which was frustrating, but you were happy to wait to have Levi all to yourself as soon as possible. You thought about how he looked without his shirt off, how he had touched you a few days ago and brought your world crashing down around you as he grinded against you. You were sure that if it weren’t for your family, you would had given yourself to Levi fully and felt pure heaven in your body. You wanted to be with him badly. You gulped and touched the bonding mark as it throbbed, it was like it was calling Levi and charging you for desire.

You flinched and gasped as arms slid around you and light kisses dotted your shoulder. You hummed and leaned your head back. “Levi.”

He growled. “I felt you calling me.” He touched your bonding mark. “Through this.” He slipped his hand down your body to your heat. “Such naughty thoughts.”

You hummed in delight. “Levi, I love you so much.”

He dragged his lips up your neck, then kissed your ear. “I love you too.”

You turned around to face him, then you slowly pushed him towards the bed. “How about we do what I thought about?”

He growled, then spun you around, so your back was to the bed. He pushed you onto the bed, then pounced on you. Levi grabbed your wrists, then he slammed you down onto the bed making you gasp. He growled at you, then lay his body against yours as he nipped and sucked at your neck. You whined in delight as you felt Levi’s loving kisses and his hardened length against your body. He bit your mark hard and growled, the vibrations of his moan sent a fire to your heart. You threw your head back and moaned, it was pure perfection, you just wanted more. He pulled from your neck, but he kept your arms pinned with one hand. He looked down at your chest, then ripped open your top. He ran his finger down your body and between your breasts with a hum, he wasn’t sure where to start, he just knew his hunger was taking over and he needed you so badly.

You hummed and wiggled a little. “Levi?” You saw him look at you with his wolf eyes. “Kiss me.” He captured your lips as you asked him to, then he nipped and deepened the kiss. He shifted your legs a little, then started grinding against you roughly. It brought back all the memories of the sofa. He reached down and began massaging your chest. You squeezed your toes tightly; it was just heavenly. Your mind and body were melting, you couldn’t believe the magic of being with your mate for the first time. Just Levi touching and kissing you was enough to bring you close to the edge. Your coil tightened up. You whined as you held on tightly, but you couldn’t hold on. You moaned as the snap came, then your body shook in delight. You pulled from Levi’s lips as he kissed your neck and mark. “More…more Levi, please. I don’t want this to end again like last time, I need more, I need it.”

Levi pulled from your neck and stared down at you as he panted. “I promise I won’t stop this time, id anyone turns up, I will get rid of them and rip them apart.”

You nodded and whined. “Yes Levi, that’s my alpha.”

He smirked and kissed down your body. “I will do as my mate commands me.” He yanked your bra off and threw it across the room. He kissed to your chest, then latched down on your breast. He licked and sucked a mark, then made it worse. He sank his teeth in a little to hear you cry out a little, he relaxed his jaw a bit, he didn’t want to hurt you and knew you weren’t used to full on wolf mating yet. He kissed over to the other and nipped and sucked. He felt you wiggle under his grip, you wanted to touch him but he wouldn’t let you. He was the dominant wolf, so he was going to nip and bite you, he was doing to be in control, just a little. He licked all your wounds, then kissed your chest all over. He felt his wolf inside growling at him, telling him to take you, to have you, to do more, more, more. His wolf wanted him to conquer his mate, to conquer a witch as powerful as you. He needed to mark you all over, he needed to mate with you, he needed to make you scream his name so everyone knew the two of you were mates.

He let go of your arms, then he moved back to look at you. He smiled, then pulled your tights and skirt off. He kissed up your legs, then eyed your underwear. He growled; he really couldn’t hold back no matter how much he tried. He grabbed your underwear, then ripped them off you making you yelp. He tossed them, then pounced onto your heat. Your legs went over his shoulders, his arms wrapped around your waist. He grabbed your thigh tightly, then dove at your heat. You arched your back and cried out as his tongue pushed into your needy heat. Your toes curled tightly as pulse after pulse of pleasure ran through you. Levi was a hungry wolf and he was devouring you; he was taking everything you were offering and didn’t want it to end. Levi wanted more, so much more, he could do this for forever. He’d dreamed of this moment, tasting his mate for the first time, but he didn’t expect it to be this good. He squeezed your thigh more and pulled you closer, he didn’t want you to run away. He really had turned into a hungry wolf and it seemed like his hunger was never ending.

Levi looked up at your and pressed his tongue into the right spot making you clench up and cry his name out. He smirked at you, because he swore to himself that he was going to get you to cry out his name as much as possible tonight. He kept pressing the spot over and over, then eating up everything you gave him. He adored you so much, you were such a perfect mate to him. He could hear your panting and moans were changing, you were close again and he couldn’t wait. You were having trouble holding on, being with your mate like this was euphoric, but also Levi’s tongue work was pure ecstasy. You didn’t know if you could hold back anymore, you were falling apart again just by this man’s tongue alone. You shook under him, your fingers dug into his hair as you tried to push him away, it was too much pleasure. You cried out as there was a pop, then you felt the rush of warm water go through you.

Levi licked up everything you had to offer, then he pulled his head away and licked his lips as he painted. He looked up at you and smiled, he loved this look on you so much, this look of euphoria. “I want more.”

You whined a little. “You can keep going?”

“Yes.”

You groaned. “You’re unbelievable…”

He hummed a laugh, then looked up. “Says the woman who has made loads of little lights appear from pure pleasure.”

You blushed hard, then felt this pull and need from your mark shoot down to your heat. “All I know is, I need you.” Levi crawled up your body and you watched him. “I really need you…mate…s-so don’t talk about my little lights and just mate with me. Please alpha Levi, mate with me.”

Levi gazed at you, the word mate ringing in his ears. He growled at you, then ripped his shirt apart and his trousers with his boxers. “Mate.” He grabbed your thighs, then parted them. “Mate.”

You gasped and placed your hands on his chest and abs. “W-Wait!”

He snarled at you. “What mate?”

You gulped and cupped Levi’s face, then the wolf hunger seemed to dissipate from his eyes a little. “Levi, my mate, my love, please can we wear protection?”

He blinked a few times, then nodded. “Sorry.” He turned his head and kissed the palm of your hand. “I was too eager.” He leaned over and opened the draw, because he lived with you now he had made sure to put protection in the draw. He grabbed one, then tore the packet open with his teeth. He growled, then pulled it on himself. “I want you so much my bratty witch mate.”

You looked down at Levi. “I want you too alpha mate.”

Levi stared at you and growled. “Tch, you drive me wild.”

You blushed and bit your lip. “You drive me wild.”

Levi smirked at you. “You cute thing.” He pinned your hands either side of your head making you squeak. He growled. “I don’t think I can hold back anymore. I need you mate I need you badly.” He leaned closer and whispered your name. “Please.”

You smiled and nodded. “Y-Yes mate, please take me. I love you.”

Levi snapped; he couldn’t hold back anymore. He growled as his wolf inside him howled in delight. He slammed into your heat making cry out in both pain and delight, it was like nothing you’d felt before. The pleasure overcame the pain, you couldn’t believe your mate was claiming you. Levi gripped your hips tightly, then he moved hard and fast to claim you, you were his and his alone. His nails dug in tightly, he was drawing blood a little, he was getting rough, wolf rough. He looked down at your face, to see something happening, there was lights sparkling all over you. Levi watched as your hair became golden with a beautiful glow, you were becoming more like your elf witch self with every thrust of pure euphoria. He couldn’t believe how beautiful and magical you looked, that you were his, his mate. He leaned over you a little and growled more, inside him his wolf was jumping around, you were finally claiming each other.

He let go of your hips, then slammed his hands on the bed either side of your head. He panted and locked eyes with you, then he called your name. You smiled back at him as you panted, then you cupped his face and squeezed to let him know you were right here for him. You moved your hand to his mark on you and massaged. Levi shivered and growled at you, he felt pure delight at you massaging your mark and the sensation connecting to him. He gripped the cushions more causing them to rip and tear under his grip. He moved as hard, fast and deeply as possible. He was being driven by your mark, the feel of your body around him. Even though it looked like he had control, it wasn’t true. You had just as much control over him as he had of you. The noises you made, the looks you gave him, your touch as well was pushing Levi to keep going. He wanted to devour every inch of you, he wanted to make you feel heaven. He wanted you to call out his name as much as possible, he wanted you to know just how much he loved you and needed you.

He snarled, then latched down onto your bonding mark. Your eyes widened, then your cried-out Levi’s name. You gripped Levi’s back and shook under him, then your mind went blank. You arched your back, threw your head back and felt yourself melt into the bed. Your arms dropped from his back, then you whined. Lights exploded above you, then little lights showered down. Levi relaxed a little, then licked up the blood where he’d bitten your mark again. He kissed along your jawline, then he captured your lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. He cupped the side of your face and kissed you more. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes Levi, my perfect alpha mate.”

He smiled at you and kissed you, then he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap so you both sat up. He kissed you lightly. “I love you so much.” He said your name. “I really do.” He licked your mark. “Take control of me brat, show me how much you really love me.” He nipped your lip. “Come on brat, or do you prefer high witch?” He saw you blush making him grin, he was playing into the witch side of you hidden deep down that wanted that control. He saw something flash in your eyes, then you grinned. You made a collar and lead appear, you yanked on the lead, then you rocked against him. You moaned at him and tugged a bit, then panted and moaned. You nipped, sucked and kissed at his ear and neck. You pulled at his wolf ear one side, then pulled the lead again. Levi almost howled in delight, this was everything he wanted in more, he was being chosen by the best witch ever, he was being loved by the most powerful high witch and more importantly you. Levi loved you more than anything, he didn’t care what you were or who you were, you were everything to him. He said your name over and over, he held your waist and helped you move up and down on him.

You shoved Levi down onto his back taking him by surprise, he gazed up at you wondering what you were doing. You placed your hand on his chest, as your other wrapped the lead around your hand, then rocked hard and fast against him. You dug your nails into his chest drawing blood making Levi growl, he was loving this, you were finally letting go. Levi knew you hid behind this sweet and innocent character, but deep down you had a fire in you and right now you were showing it. You were being possessive, commanding and controlling and he loved it. He needed to see every side of you, so he could show you that he loved you for you. You smiled at Levi, then growled more at him, you were really being a greedy powerful witch right now. Levi’s eyes widened when he heard you chanting such perfect things to him. “Alpha, my alpha.” You rolled your beck and hummed as you smiled. “Levi.”

He pulled you against his body, then shifted his hips and rocked into you hard and fast, he wanted to hear you chanting his name again. You clenched up instantly and dug your nails into his chest, you shook as he hit the right spot within you over and over. You whimpered and cried out, you loved being claimed by your mate, but you missed using the lead. You eyed his neck where the bonding spot was, then nipped down on it and held on. Levi growled at you, then grabbed your bum and rocked even faster as he was pushed by your loving bite. He loved this so much, it was like two powerful creatures wrapped into love fighting for dominance, he knew he was going to win though, he was going to push you over the edge again. He pressed you down against him, then moved faster so your bundle of rubbed against his body. You cried out and became limp on him, there was no use in moving because he had your body as putty in his hands. You pulled from his bonding mark spot, then rested your head against him as you panted and moaned. You cried out his name as you felt the snap and the serge of pleasure again.

Levi sat up, then moved your weak body. He lay you down as you panted, you looked up at him and felt like heaven, but you didn’t want it to be over yet and Levi knew it too. He kissed you, then moved nice and slow, he wanted you to have just a moment of sweetness before his wolf demanded him to keep going. Both of you were drowning in please, with your inner selves singing in pleasure, especially your elf side. Levi’s wolf was shouting mate over and over, he was too eager and that pushed Levi as well. He knew that when you gave him the word, when you said you wanted a pup with him, he would be relentless with you and your body. Just the thought of having a pup with you sent a pulse through him. He reached out and grabbed the headboard and dug his nails in instantly breaking it. He growled at you, then slipped as the headboard fell down. He grabbed the wall, but he too clawed that. He fell against you, then felt your hands wrap around him and your fingers tangle in his hair. He loved how you were touching him, how you were dragged your nails down his back only adding more fuel to his fire.

You held Levi close to you, you could feel that he was coming to his end and so were you. Both you and Levi were getting more possessive now, by making sure your arms were wrapped around each other. His body rubbed perfectly against yours, he was rubbing you all the right way, your chest, bud and the spot within you. It was pure mating love now between two perfect souls. Levi tapped his forehead against yours, then locked his wolf eyes with yours. You both whimpered and called each other’s names. You both smiled, then kissed each other like you were the only people in the world. Something in you started glowing, little lights forming and dancing around and above you both. This was amazing, it felt so perfect to be with him. Part of you slightly hated you made Levi wear something for protection, but it was only normal for mates fuelled by love, mating and passion to want the real thing.

Levi pulled from your lips, then he licked your bonding mark. He heard you whimper, then you shuddered under him. He growled, then latched onto your bond. You cried out as Levi held you in place. He rocked hard and faster as you moaned and shivered under him. You gripped him tighter, your body began glowing more and more. Levi gave you a side glance, he saw you were just shining and lights coming from you, you were magical and hypnotic to look, he couldn’t believe that you were his mate. He knew that when you were young, you hated who you were, but now you were growing and coming out of your shell. He loved you so much and he couldn’t wait to be with you along the way as you grew as a witch, as a person and as his mate.

He bit your bond harder and slammed into you. You cried out as your walls shattered, you felt a surge of pleasure run through you, it was the best one yet. Levi groaned and growled as you squeezed around him. He pressed in deep, then clamped down hard on your bonding mark as he felt his release. He’d never felt anything like this before, it was pure and utter bliss and this feeling of claiming was like nothing before. Levi loved this feeling, he adored it so much that he couldn’t wait to have you all over again. He pulled away from your mark and panted. He gazed at you as you looked at him. He felt his heart melt as you smile at him, then you giggled as you had that after mating glow about you. Levi smiled back and started laughing too.

He hummed, then played with your hair. “I think I bit you too hard, you’re bleeding.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay, I drew blood on your bonding mark.”

He nuzzled against you. “Good.” He lapped at your neck to get rid of all the blood. “There, all clean.”

You giggled, then looked upside down to see the bed was broken. “Levi…did you break my bed?”

“Our bed.” He looked up. “Oh…yeah I did, sorry.” He got off you, then touched the broken bits and the wall. “I’ll fix it.”

You knelt up, then looked it over. “I can fix it. Just go clean up.”

He growled at you. “You know what I like, I just want to jump on you.”

You giggled. “Go clean handsome.”

He kissed your forehead, then went into your bathroom. “Thank you!”

You twirled around so you were in underwear and a top. You put your hands on your hips and hummed as your looked at the damage, then you clapped your hands causing it all to be fixed and the clothes to be organised again. “Perfect!”

Levi walked out the bathroom, then picked up his boxers you had folded up. “You did a good job beautiful.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

He hugged your from behind. “You are so amazing.”

“I try.”

He kissed your neck loads. “Can we play again?” He slipped his hand down the front of your body. “Please.”

You hummed and bucked your bum against him. “Yes.”

You tended to the flowers in the front garden, just making sure they were perfect and looked good. You hummed and sang to the flowers making them grow more, they were just fuelled by your happiness. You heard a car getting closer, but you weren’t expecting visitors. You looked over to the road to see a fancy car, you knew who it would be. It was the high witches, you knew it. However, Sandra didn’t get out the car, in fact, it was a big beefy looking man. You stood up and took your gloves off. “Hi…can I help you?”

He glared at you and sniffed. “Are you that young high witch?”

You nodded as he walked closer to you and looked down at you, he was towering over you. “I am.”

He looked to your bonding mark and seemed disgusted. “Is your keeper here?”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“The alpha of this pack witch!” He spat the words. “Alpha Levi!”

You flinched at his words. “He’s at a meeting. I can call him if you need him?”

He snarled at you. “I guess I’ll have to deal with you without him.”

“Sorry?” You gasped as he roughly grabbed your throat with both hands, then pushed your down with his overpowering strength. “Ah!” You gripped and clawed at his arm. “S-stop!”

He squeezed your throat hard, so hard you couldn’t think enough to protect and save yourself with magic. “I’m not going to stop you little witch bitch! You made us wolves a laughing stock!” He shoved you to your knees. “We have to try hard for people not to hate us, yet you wrap an alpha I am proud of around your finger! You’re all the same you witches, always using others and not caring about anyone else.”

Your mind was going blank, your vision spotted. “Help.”

“Help!? Help!?” He snarled at you. “You’re pathetic.”

You eyed your flowers. “Help.” A vine shot up and struct the man in the face making him let you go, but he squeezed your throat a little too hard in response. You dropped to the floor, then gasped and coughed. You went to shout, but no voice came out. You crawled on the floor, then floated up, but you kept slamming back down on the ground after. You kept floating up, then slamming back down again. You made it up the stairs, then reached for the door. “Le…vi…”

The man stormed up behind you, then grabbed a fistful of your hair and lifted you up making you scream. “I’m going to hurt you until you tell me you’re going to break the mating bond with Levi.” He threw you into your home. You slammed against the floor, then rolled and banged into the wall. “I don’t like witches, I hate high witches, but to top it all off, I loath witches who mate with a wolf. You are the worst of all, because you chose an alpha!” He slipped on gloves onto his hands, you knew what they were, they were magic gloves that allowed the damage on you to stay. “One of the best alphas in a long time too.” He hit you a few times and screamed in anger. He panted. “You paraded him! Flaunted him with a collar and lead on like he was some dog!”

You cried as you lay on the floor in blood. “I…love…him…”

He grabbed your throat, then pressed you against the floor. He pulled out a knife and smiled. “Know what this is? It’s a witch’s knife and the only thing that can hurt you.” He lifted the knife up. “I’m going to do what’s best as the king of the alphas.” He stabbed you in the pelvis, luckily for you he missed and stabbed the wrong place, it was just above the vital parts. “No pups for you.” He panted then tapped the knife on your bonding mark. “This has to go.” He cut and carved Levi’s bite mark and tried to get rid of it. “Stubborn things these bites.”

You lightly pushed him, but he flew across the room and smashed through the window. You panted and touched your mark trying to heal it, but it was refusing to work with you. You focused hard and felt it slowly trying to, but it was struggling against the magic from the blade. When you’d healed it enough, you touched it. “Levi…help…” You lifted your hand up causing a little light to appear. “Help.” You rolled over onto your front, then panted. You saw blood drip on your nice floor, it angered you. You’d never let anyone hurt you before, but now you were letting a wolf hurt you badly just because he didn’t want you with Levi. You gritted your teeth and focused on healing as much as you could. Most normal witches wouldn’t have been able to, but you were the fucking high witch with elf in you.

The king got back into your home. “You…” He laughed. “Now you’re fighting.” He clicked his neck. “I like it.” He wobbled as the floor groaned and shook under him, then all the windows in the house smashed. “You mad at me? Alright, let’s see what you can do witch.”

You rose up slowly and floated with your toes a few inches from the ground. You turned your head and glared at the king, two strands of your hair became pure white like your father and elven brothers. You inhaled, then screamed causing the front of the house to blast off into pieces. Shrapnel and furniture slammed into the king, then sent him flying back, then he stopped in the air. Sharpe objects flew at him, then they stopped as you welled up. Everything dropped to the ground as you cried. The king slammed to the floor, then he looked at you in awe as you were wrapped up in plants and flowers until you couldn’t be seen.

The king stumbled to his feet. “Beautiful.”

Levi ran past in his wolf form, then turned into himself and screamed your name. He placed his hands on the ball of flowers. “Sweetheart, darling, brat, mate, please come out. Please.” He looked to the king. “What happened?!”

The king gulped. “She’s so beautiful.”

Levi snarled. “What did you do to my mate!?”

The king looked to Levi and snapped out of your spell. “I came to talk to you, but because you weren’t here, I let my rage take over. Witches and wolves should not be together. You are my best alpha, yet she made you look like a pet.”

Levi pounced onto the king and overpowered him easily, meaning Levi could be the new alpha king. “She is MY MATE! MINE!” He punched the king over and over. “What did you do!?”

The king coughed up blood. “I taught her a lesson, but she proved to me her power. She had a chance to kill me, I knew it and I felt it, but she didn’t. She broke down crying and let me go. Why didn’t she kill me?”

“Because she’s not some typical high witch like the others!” Levi pulled from him, then kicked the king. The king turned into his wolf, then Levi did. They circled each other growling, then attacked each other. Levi overpowered the king again, then hand him pinned to the floor with his teeth sinking into the king’s neck. “You are no king.”

Erwin ran over with Mike and Hange. “Levi stop!”

Levi pulled away and growled as the king whimpered on the floor. “He could have killed her!”

Mike growled. “Kill the king.”

Hange growled too. “Kill the king.”

Erwin held his hand up. “I want him dead too, but this is not how we wolves do this anymore. Levi has fought the king and won; therefore, he is automatically our new king. We need to focus on helping our friend who is tightly wrapped up in flowers. Mike, deal with the King. Rest of us lets get our little witch out of that plant prison.”

Levi turned into himself and ran over to you and placed his hand on the flowers. “Come on beautiful, don’t hide. I need to help you, but to do that you have to let me in.” He tapped his forehead against the plants. “Please.”

Hange gasped. “Uhh…Levi? The plants.”

Levi grunted as he felt them wrap around him, then they pulled him inside. He couldn’t breathe for a bit, then he could. He inhaled, then opened his eyes to see inside was like Eden. There were flowers everywhere, butterflies and birds. In the middle of it all, you were lying in a bed of the purest of white flowers ever. He crawled over to you, then gently placed his hand on the side of your face and said your name with tears in his eyes. “Wake up.” He noticed you had two elven pure white bits in your hair framing your face. “You must have fought so hard, fighting yourself too because you don’t like hurting people. You’re shutting yourself away in here, hiding, but you need to let go sweetheart. Let me protect you now, okay? Don’t punish yourself by locking yourself up in here.”

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled. “Levi?”

He smiled and laughed through the tears. “Hey, hey beautiful.” He played with your hair, then fussed your ear. “I love you.”

You smiled and welled up. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, shh.” He wiped your tears. “Don’t be sorry, don’t. You did nothing wrong. Just, please come out of this ball of plants so we can take you to hospital.”

You searched Levi’s eyes. “But.”

He hushed you. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

You gulped. “Okay.”

He pulled you into his arms as the plants fell apart and opened up. Levi walked out and carried you past everyone. “Car.”

Erwin ran over to the King’s car. “We’ll use the King’s.”

Levi sat in the back with you, then looked you over. “Where did he hurt you?”

You smiled at Levi, then you started crying. “He tried to cut out your mating mark.” You cried. “He stabbed me to stop me from having pups. I-I tried to heal it all, but…I was so weak. He used a witch knife on me.”

He pulled your shorts down and looked at the stab wound. “He missed vital parts, you’ll be able to have a pup, I promise. Many pups actually. He missed, but you did well to heal.” He held you close, then hurried out the car and took you inside the hospital. He lay you on the bed and let the doctors fix you as he waited. They moved you into your own room, then he sat and waited for you to wake up. He smiled when you did. “Hey sleepy.”

You smiled weakly. “Hey…what did they say?”

“You can have pups in the future.”

You welled up and laughed. “Really?”

“Really. We can have as many as we want. They said that you are very healthy, very fertile too.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I brought you to the nearest hospital and its very wolf focused, so mating and pups are always on the mind.”

You giggled. “It makes me happy.” You held his hand. “Thank you. What about the bond?”

He smiled and kissed the back of your hand loads. “Still intact.”

You smiled. “I’m glad, because that’s a wedding ring to me.”

He hummed a laugh. “Well, we’re still married in the wolf world.” He rested his lips against your hand and smiled. “I’m going to buy you a nice ring, just to show off you’re married in the wolf world. Do…do you want a real wedding?”

You shook your head. “I’m happy with what we have.” You gasped. “I broke our house. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was impressive. You were so strong to do that.”

“I almost killed the wolf king.”

Levi cleared his throat. “About that.”

You frowned. “What did you do?”

“We fought each other as wolves, I pinned him and bit his neck and almost killed him as well. I stopped though, but it now means I’m the wolf king.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

“Anyone who fights and defeats the wolf king, becomes the king.”

You pouted. “That’s so barbaric.”

“I know, we don’t do it often and usually vote for the next in line if there is no heir. This king has been a problem for a while, last in lone too and no heir. So, I accidently became king today.”

You laughed. “That’s my Levi.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” You frowned. “Will the old king be a problem again?”

“I don’t think so, because we proved we’re both stronger than him.”

You whined a little. “People are going to keep becoming a problem, aren’t they?”

He nodded. “Yeah, possibly, but I’ll protect you. Plus, being king now you will be very protected.”

You smiled at him. “Can you get on this bed with me?”

He climbed on, then lay next to you and smiled. “I’ll protect you, always. I’m sorry didn’t come soon enough.”

“It’s okay.”

“Save your voice, okay? You’re weak and your voice is fragile, so you should sleep.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m right here with all the love int the world.”

You smiled and hummed. “Love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

You stood in front of a mirror in a shirt of Levi’s and underwear. You lifted the shirt up to show the patch on you, a little blood on it from being stabbed. You gulped and lightly touched it and pouted. You moved your head to the side and looked closer at the bite, it has healed right up and looked good. Your connection to Levi was still strong, but you were still sad about it. You turned to the door and knew Levi was working in a study. The two of you had moved house, now you were both in the King’s place because your old one was broken due to you. You didn’t mind the new home, but you did miss your old sweet one. The nice thing about this one was, you had a massive garden with people to help you in it. You had your own pool here, access to the lake, a boat. You had a lot of things here, but it wasn’t overbearing and, in your face, rich. It was a perfect gothic home, which was rare for this time.

You left yours and Levi’s bedroom, then walked across the creaking dark floorboards, past the paintings of past Kings and Queens down the grand stairs. You looked up at the chandelier, then hurried to Levi’s study. You opened the door a little and peaked in. “Levi?”

He tapped away on his holocomputer. “Hmm?”

“Are you super busy?”

“I am a little busy.” He looked up and smiled. “I just have to finish a few things off, then I’ll be right with you. You can wait for me if you want?”

You smiled and slipped into his office making him blush at what you were wearing. “Thank you.”

He watched you like a wolf keeping an eye on its prey. “Sure.”

You sat on the sofa and hummed. “It’s nice in here.”

“It is.”

You looked over to Levi. “You’re supposed to be working.”

He flinched. “Tch, I know that brat.”

You hummed a laugh as he got back to work with a blush on his face. You smiled and slipped off the sofa. “I’m not a distraction, am I?”

He gulped. “No.”

You walked over and played with things on his desk. “Good, because I don’t want to disturb the alpha king.”

Levi growled. “Say that again.”

You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Alpha king.”

He yanked you onto his lap, then ran his hand between your thighs up towards your heat. “Am I your alpha king?”

You bit your lip and massaged one of his wolf ears. “Always have been.”

He captured your lips in a rough and passionate kiss. “My mate.”

You hummed. “Yours.” You gasped. “Could you do me a favour?”

He nodded. “Anything.”

You tapped your neck. “Remark me. I feel it’s not as strong as it used to be, so I might be a naughty witch and find another mate.”

He snarled, then bit your neck hard making you cry out in pleasure. Levi gripped your back and pulled you tightly against him. His tongue swiped the blood, but he was determined to hold on as much as possible. He was fuelled by your teasing words, of you saying you’d leave him and find another mate. He wanted you to know you were his, his alone and no one else’s. He pulled from the wound, then licked the wound and whined. “Perfect, right?” He looked at you to see your mouth parted, cheeks pink and eyes slightly closed. He blushed hard and growled. “You look good enough to eat.”

You whined at him. “Eat me mate.”

He lifted you up, then sat you on his desk. He launched himself at you causing you to lie back on the desk. He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He grinded against you so roughly, that the table itself started to move. “Mate.”

You gulped as he kissed down your body. “Levi?”

He growled. “Mate.”

He pressed your wound making you wince in pain and him be thrown off you. You sat up quickly and cried. “Levi! I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry!”

Levi shook his head and ruffled his hair. “It’s okay.”

You hugged your legs and started crying. “I’m sorry.”

Levi got up from the floor. “Shh, shh.” He lightly placed his hands on you. “You did nothing wrong, just look at me okay? I’m fine. I’m not hurt.”

You looked up at him. “You are?”

He nodded. “I’m perfectly fine. It wasn’t that much of a push.”

You pouted. “What?”

He kissed you and hummed a laugh. “I’m joking, it was a good attack, but a little weak, meaning you cared about not wanting to hurt me, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “I love you.”

He kissed your face all over. “Love you too. You know how crazy I am about you, so don’t worry. I hurt you by adding too much pressure. Can I have a look?”

You gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He lifted your shirt up and saw there was some fresh blood on the patch. “Tch, sorry.” He picked you up like a bride and carried you. “Come on, let’s get you fixed up, okay?”

“Okay.”

He carried you to the bathroom, then tiles the lovely tiny ones linked together. He sat you on the toilet, then looked for the med kit in there. “I hate how he used a witch blade.”

You held your shirt up for him. “Yeah, it’s not nice. Means I’m very slow to heal.” You pouted. “No sex.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “I know, but I can always do foreplay to you. I like eating you.”

You blushed bright red. “P-Perv.”

He pulled the patch off you, then cleaned up the wound. “I am when it comes to my mate. I just love you so much.”

“I love you.”

He smiled and replaced the patch. “There, all better. I’ll have a word with my inner wolf for being so naughty. No more being rough with you until you are ready and healed.”

You petted his head. “Good boy.”

He knelt in front of you and gasped. “Really?”

You giggled. “You’re the best of boys.”

He put his head on your lap and nuzzled against you. “I’m a good boy.” He blushed hard and stopped, then pulled away. “Tch, damn it.”

You laughed and petted him more. “That was so cute.”

“Stop.”

“Sorry…” You sighed. “Thank you for fixing me up.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Anytime beautiful.” He turned his back to you. “Get on.”

You blushed. “But.”

“Come on.”

You sighed and climbed on. “What are you up to?”

He stood up and adjusted you on his back. “Having fun with my wife.”

You squeezed him and blushed hard. “We really are married, aren’t we?”

“In the world of wolves, yes.” He ran with you making you squeal. He ran around the house, then skidded on the floors as he changed directions.

“Umm…” Levi stopped and looked to Erwin in the doorway of your home. “Am I interrupting?”

Levi cleared his throat. “I was just cheering her up.” He lowered you onto your feet. “All better now, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “I am.” You noticed both were staring at you. “Oh!” You twirled causing you to wear nice comfy clothes. “Sorry, I wasn’t wearing very appropriate things.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay.”

You smiled. “I’m going to make you tea and snacks. Where will you be?”

Levi pointed. “My study.”

You winked. “Got it!” You hurried to the kitchen, then made a pot of tea with a nice collection of snacks made and baked by yourself. You carried it to the study, then put it down on the desk. “Enjoy. I will be working in the garden for a bit.”

Levi patted your bum, then squeezed. “Call me if you need me.”

You smiled. “I’ll be okay, but I promise.” You kissed Erwin’s cheek. “Have a nice meeting.”

Erwin hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

You hurried out and went into your garden and began tending to your massive collection of plants. You picked some fruit and snacked on it; the strawberries were just perfection. You hummed in delight, then summoned a basket and began putting all the fresh fruit in. You had so many baking plans in your head, you weren’t sure which one would be the best, but you knew what Levi would like. All you ever thought about was Levi and what he’d like. You loved him that much, he ruled your heart and mind. You knew more trouble would be on its way, but for now you were going to focus on the good things.

You sat on a swing in your garden tied to the big tree. You held the ropes and looked at the house as you swung back and forth. You shouldn’t really be out, mainly because there was snow everywhere. Levi had been working hard being the new king alpha, you had been supporting as much as you could. You’d been busy too with work being a high witch, as well as being a witch to Levi’s pack. You needed some space, so today you were sat in the snow with the new year starting. You hummed, then started singing causing flowers to grow around you and snow to dance and fall around you as well. You lay back on the swing perfectly, then began swinging. You just felt so weightless and free for once, all the worries of working hard had just drifted away.

“Little witch.” You sat up and looked at Sandra. “A word.”

You sighed. “Sure.” You walked towards her. “What’s wrong this time?”

She let out a long sigh. “We let you recover after the attack. We don’t like you were attacked and he tried to take away your ability to have children, however we support his cause. Now you are healed, we need to talk to you about Levi.”

You ruffled your hair. “I’m not leaving him.”

She clenched her jaw in anger. “If you two stay together, nothing but trouble will be caused.”

You shook your head. “I am not leaving him.”

“Someone else will try and hurt you, or someone will try and hurt Levi.”

You walked closer to her. “Are you threatening my husband?”

She glared at you. “Don’t call him such a disgusting name. He is a pet.”

“He’s the alpha king and my husband! He will be the father to my pups and there’s nothing you, or anyone else can do to stop me!”

She smiled at you. “You leave us with no choice then.” She clicked her fingers. “Things will get better, if you leave him.”

You floated and snarled at her, the snow around you melted. “Witches have been persecuted all their lives, especially me. I have lost so much, so very much because of the hatred directed at me. I have found someone who doesn’t care about me being a witch. Levi just sees me, for me. He loves me with all his heart and I will not leave him because you high witches demand it! Or anyone else for that matter!”

Sandra rose up slowly too. “I will not hold back little witch because you are young.”

“I won’t either because you’re old!” You sent vines flying towards her wrapping her up. Ice blasted her body making her shiver. She struggled and screamed trying to use her powers against you, but your elven magic mixed with your witch one was just too much for her to take. “Levi is mine, he is my husband and my mate. I will not let anyone dictate to me who I should be with and who I shouldn’t be with.”

She gasped as she froze up and choked. “Stop.”

You dropped her into the snow. “Keep coming for me and I will be the first high witch to kill another high witch.”

She sat up and coughed. “You’re delusional. He’s warped your mind into thinking you need each other, that you love each other. He’s using you! Wolves use people!” She welled up. “They use witches…”

Your rage filtered away, then you walked closer and crouched down. “Who hurt you? What was the wolf’s name?”

She clawed at your face and screamed. “Shut up!” She welled up and cried. “Shut up…”

You cupped her face. “They make you do all this? Change your face and body?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

You hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

She clung to you. “Why? Why are people so cruel to our kind?”

You laughed. “I don’t know, I really don’t know. Look at me, I’m half witch and half elf.”

She pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” You made a hankie appear, then you wiped her tears. “You should relax more. Maybe help out a clan or pack. My pack is so friendly, so they’d be so welcoming.”

She cleared her throat. “I’ve done enough damage to you and your pack.”

“It’s fine.”

“No! No, it’s not!” She got up. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “Well, I hope in time we can become friends.”

She hugged you. “We’ll talk when I feel better.”

“I understand.”

She gulped and wiped her tears. “I best head home. I’m sorry again.”

You shook your head. “Just get yourself home and resting up. Remember, not all witches are the same, meaning.”

She smiled and blushed. “Not all wolves.”

“Exactly. If you want people to think good things about us, then you have to practice it yourself and think good things about others.”

She laughed. “Look at me, being schooled by a young witch.”

You smiled and giggled as you walked with her. “Older people don’t always have all the answers, sometimes the young do. We’re more liking to ask questions you’ve never thought about.”

“I guess you’re right.”

You walked inside with her. “I try my best to help people out and sometimes that’s all you can do.” You frowned when you heard coughing. “That’s Levi…”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

You looked to Sandra. “I’m sorry, I need to go to him to check on him.”

“Off you go.”

You smiled, then hurried off to Levi’s study. “Levi?”

He coughed more and hummed. “Sorry. I’m okay.”

You walked over, then put your hand on his forehead. “Honey, you have a temperature.”

“I’m fine.” He coughed loads. “Really.”

You turned his chair to face you, then you knelt down and pressed his neck and under his jaw. “They’re inflamed under here, meaning you are sick.” You put your hands on his lap. “You’re sick and you need bed.”

“I need to work.”

You pouted. “Levi Ackerman!” You saw him flinch at your tone. “Get your ass to bed, now!”

He stood up. “Y-Yes.”

You sighed and went to the kitchen, then you made a brew from your spell book that you know would help. You made a nice soup for him, then dropped your magic into it and into the herbal tea. You picked the tray up, then floated down the hall and upstairs to the bedroom. Levi was in bed in just boxers all ready and waiting. “What a good boy you are.”

Levi smiled and you heard the thump of his wolf tail wagging. “I am.”

You walked over and put the tray on the side, then you fluffy his pillows. “You lose strength and made your tail appear?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yes.”

You put the tray on his lap. “Well, that’s okay because I’ll take good care of you while you’re sick.”

“Really?”

You nodded and scooped up some soup. “I made this from scratch, so I hope you like. Plus, it’s got a spell on it.”

Levi hummed. “Love spell?”

You giggled and helped him eat. “Already done that spell, it’s why we’re mates now and married.”

He licked his lips. “I knew it.”

You laughed and fed him more. “I joke.”

“I know.” He gulped and hummed. “This is really good soup.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “Perfect.”

You kissed his temple. “Love you handsome.”

“Love you too.”

You finished feeding him, then gave him his drink. You lifted the tray up. “Wash in the kitchen.” The tray disappeared. You let out a long sigh, then played with Levi’s hair. “My poor cute mate. You really sick?”

He whined and thought, he wanted to have as much of your attention as possible. “Yes.”

You moved closer to him. “I’ll kiss it better.”

“Please.”

You captured his lips and hummed, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You moaned as his tongue was a lot hotter than normal due to him being sick. “You’re very hot.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then carefully rolled over onto you. “I can think of something that’s even hotter.”

You bit your lip and hummed as your hands slipped down his body into his boxers. “I have just the place for it.”

“Oh yeah?”

You ran your hand up and down his length as he inhaled through closed teeth. “Wanna have a bit of fun?”

He leaned up and pulled your trousers and underwear off you, then tossed them. “Silly question.”

You cupped his face. “Be careful, okay? I don’t want you to overheat.”

“I feel fine thanks to your magic soup.”

You smiled. “Flirt.”

“I am.” He took your top off and bra, then kissed down your body. “Bet you’ve been thinking about what my over hot tongue would feel like in other places, huh?”

You blushed. “Maybe I have, but I was just thinking of skipping that part and getting to the putting the hot thing in another hot place.”

Levi looked up at you just as he was at your healed stab wound. “No.”

You laughed. “What do you mean no?”

He moved your thighs over his shoulders. “I want to eat, I’m hungry.”

“You just had soup.” You stared at Levi, then you blushed. “Ooooh…I’m an idiot.”

“No, cute.” He nipped the inside of your thigh. “So sweet too.”

You pouted. “Levi, please?”

He looked up at you. “Don’t you want me to?”

You smiled. “I need…” You gulped. “You know…please mate. Alpha, please.”

He growled and dove for your neck, then bit down hard. “Mate.”

You moaned. “Please alpha.”

Levi growled more as his eyes became that of a wolf’s. He lined himself up, then slammed into you heat making you arch your back and cry out in pure pleasure. Levi growled more and rocked hard and fast into you. The pleasure was intense, your mind was mush, your body was jelly. You lay there on the bed as it banged against the wall. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, then you cried out as your coil snapped within you and pure bliss ran through every corner of your body. Your legs shook as spots came into your vision. You heard Levi grunt above you as you clenched around him so desperately. Levi didn’t stop moving though, he was fuelled by your words, his eyes were just like a wolf and he was consumed by the need to mate and be with you physically for as long as possible. You dragged your nails across his back and moaned for him, each thrust caused a moan to escape you and a log to Levi’s burning fire within him for you.

You smiled and massaged Levi’s wolf ears. He leaned into your touch and whined, his body on fire from being with you. He loved you, adored you and he couldn’t stop his wolf from howling in his head the word mate over and over. Levi gripped your hips, his nails digging into your soft skin. He snarled as he looked down at where you two were connected. He spied what you two had done, you were being with each other without protection. He thought about how he didn’t put anything on, that you two weren’t trying for pups yet, but his mating need was taking over him. He moved his hand, then played with your bud making you shiver. He growled as you clenched around him, you felt so good to him, so perfect. He had been with people before, but you were always the best thing to him. He felt a little naughty screwing you senselessly into the mattress of your shared bed, while not wearing protection. He saw you wiggle and whine, you were on cloud nine, but he had to do something about it because the guilt was killing him.

Levi slowed down and said your name as he panted. “Look at me.”

You looked at him and gulped. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

He shook his head. “I’m…I’m not wearing protection…”

You looked down at your heat, then blushed at the sight. “I umm…”

“I can stop? I’m sorry, I should have put it on before we.”

You shook your head and cupped his face. “Don’t stop.”

“What?”

You sat up onto his lap. You held his shoulders, then moved up and down. “Don’t.”

He grunted and growled. “Tch, but if we keep going…”

You kissed him and hummed. “I know. I want to keep going. I wanted this.” You smiled at him and grinded against him. “I thought you were my mate?”

He growled and grabbed you. “I am.”

“Then prove it. Mate with me, mate.”

He grabbed your thighs, then grinded against you hard and fast. You leaned your head back and moaned loudly as you felt Levi press against all the perfect spots within you. You smiled at the little lights forming above you showing how good you felt. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then yanked you close to your chest. You hummed and moaned as he nipped and sucked at your chest. He formed as many little love bites as possible so people knew you were all his. He looked up at you and enjoyed all your words of praise. He hummed and moaned as he licked and sucked at your skin, the vibrations of his voice making things more pleasurable for you. You bit your lip, then leaned closer and bit his wolf ear, then flicked your tongue over it making Levi buck up against you. He growled, then bucked again at the flick of your tongue. He bit a little too hard on your breast and drew blood making you yelp. He licked up the blood in a soothing manner, as if he was a wolf licking a bad wound. He was soothing you, which made your whole body tingle in delight.

You ran your hands down Levi’s neck, then held his shoulders. You panted then moved up and down, then closed your eyes and hummed at the shoot of pleasure. Levi reached and pressed places within you that you didn’t know where possible. You slammed yourself down onto Levi over and over, as soon as he hit the right spot, you clenched around him making him moan. You tapped your forehead against Levi, then worked with Levi. Levi locked eyes with you, then squeezed your thighs hard. He moved you up and down on him hard and fast. He growled and snarled at you as the pleasure fired through you both. Levi dug his nails into your skin again, you were just so soft in his hands. You whimpered at Levi, then kissed him lightly. He smiled at you, then kissed you with passion. He nipped your lip, then pushed his tongue into your warm mouth. Both of you hummed in happiness at the kiss. Levi wasn’t so hot as he was before, meaning your magic was working on making him much better again. Him getting better, would mean more moments like these.

Your coil tightened more and threatened to snap. Levi felt you clenching him so perfectly, that he knew he had to push you more. He grabbed your hips, then yanked you closer and angled your hips perfectly. You pulled from his lips, then cried out as your mind became blank. You clenched up and closed your eyes and pulled from Levi’s kiss. You cried out and whimpered as you chanted praises and Levi’s name. He moved faster and harder, his eyes searching your face as he watched the pleasure get more and more for you. He smiled when he saw the snap happen, then the euphoric smile on your face. He lowered you down onto the bed, then pulled from you. You whimpered and moaned, then you rolled onto your tummy and panted into the bed. You were enjoying the last bits of pleasure run through you, as well as the coolness of the sheets on your burning hot skin. You gulped and lifted your bum up to Levi. You turned your head and smiled at him, so he knew he wanted you to keep going.

Levi ran his hands up your legs, then pulled them apart and lifted your hips up. He shuffled in place, then ran his hand up and down your heat. He smirked as you whimpered and whined at him, he was teasing you and he knew you were going to tell him off. Just as you were about to, he pressed into your heat a little. You moaned at him, then you growled in frustration as he stopped again. You tried to move, but Levi had a firm grip on your hips. He moved back and forth a little, then he’d press in and pull back.

You pouted and whined. “Mate, please.” You reached back and grabbed his thigh and pushed him forwards more. “Mate.”

Levi growled, then slammed into you. He grabbed your hands and pinned them to the bed either side of your head, then relied on you to keep your hips up. He moved against you roughly fuelled by your words. He needed to mate with you, had to mate with you so you could feel you were his. He was claiming you over and over as his own. He loved you, adored you and was obsessed with you. He squeezed your hands tightly, and growled. He looked your body over he wasn’t too much of a fan of making love to you from behind, mainly because he loved seeing your face. However, the wolf inside him loved this position because it was going back to his animalistic desires and needs. His wolf saw this as the ultimate mating position. He fought the urge to bite you hard, it was a wolf thing to bite their mate during something like this in this kind of position. He pressed down against you a little pushing you down and closer to the bed. You clenched around him and cried out, then you grabbed the quilt tightly as your legs shook.

Levi couldn’t hold back anymore when he saw you clench the quilt, as well as turned your head and whimper. He snarled, then bit the back of your shoulder hard. You cried out in pleasure and pain. Your body tingled in delight at the pure blissful pleasure Levi was giving you. You whimpered and moaned when you felt Levi was having trouble moving a little, like he was getting ready to finally mate with you. You made Levi let go of one of your hands, then you moved it to your breast. He massaged and played with the peak, then roughly grabbed and massaged so perfectly making you shiver in delight. You panted and moaned, then reminded Levi that you loved him. You told him over and over you loved him, that he was your world. Levi’s wolf eyes disappeared and he was back to being his normal self again. He purred at you, then moved as passionately as possible. He knew the two of you were close to the end, so he wanted your first-time mating to be a loving and perfect one.

Levi pulled from you, then rolled you onto your back. He panted and locked eyes with you. He pressed into your heat and winced as he fought himself. He hummed and gulped, then slid his arms on the bed so his body was pressed against yours. He wrapped his arms around you and held you so delicately. He tapped his forehead against yours, then grinded so deeply into you. He rubbed against your bundle of nerves and the right spot within you. You smiled at Levi as he moved so perfectly against you. You loved the rough stuff, but when he made love to you like this, it was just so wonderful. You mewled at him, which made him smile back at you. He captured your lips, then sighed through his nose as you both kissed over and over again. He moved a little harder against you as your coil tightened again and Levi’s did too. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He moaned as you took a little control over the kiss. You massaged your fingers into the skin on his back making him moan.

Your coil tightened so much, you felt you were going to burst. You hummed and whined at Levi, your moans increasing in pitch. You could barely breathe, then you felt the snap. Your body shook, your mind went blank and you dragged your nails across Levi’s back. Levi kept moving, his nails dinging into your skin as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled from your lips, then bit your bonding mark hard. He slammed his hips into you as deep as he could go and stayed there as he felt his release wash over him. He panted into the bite, then released the bite and licked up the blood. He kissed your face all over and smiled as you just hummed back at him. You lightly played with Levi’s wolf ears, then you opened your eyes and smiled at him as you glowed from the bliss and euphoria you both shared.

Levi gulped and blushed. “I…I can’t move.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

He buried his face in the crook of your neck. “What I mean is, I can’t move for a while. It’s a wolf thing.”

You giggled and hugged him. “That’s okay. Means I get to hold you and kiss you loads.”

He hummed a laugh. “I like that.”

“Bet this is killing you.”

He leaned up on his forearms. “What is?”

You smiled. “Not being able to clean.”

“Tch, cheeky brat.”

You giggled. “I am.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too. So, when you’re done being this wolf…how about we keep going all night?”

He growled at you. “Yes mam.”

You let out a long sigh as you slowly woke up. You rolled over and snuggled against Levi’s warm body, but you noticed the body was extra warm. You sat up and looked down at Levi, he was frowned in his sleep, then panting. You placed the back of your hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up. Honey? Honey wake up.”

Levi opened his eyes and groaned. “Brat?”

You pouted. “Aww, poor mate is sick.”

He whined. “I’m fine.”

You shook your head. “We shouldn’t have had so much sex.”

He shook his head. “No, these past few nights have been perfect. We were mating so much.”

You smiled and pinched his cheek. “You are so cute. I know you want to be intimate with me, but we have to get you better again.” You got out of bed, then changed. “I’ll fix you up something good, I promise.”

Levi weakly sat up. “I’m fine, really.” He coughed loads. “Just give me that magic soup that led to mating again.”

You giggled and summoned some meds. “We are not mating again until you are better.”

He whined. “But.”

“I gave in to you and we did for a few days, but my medicine wore off and now you are really sick.”

“Worth it.”

You back handed his chest. “Asshole.”

He smirked. “Sorry.” He coughed loads, then stopped as he looked as his hand. “Shit.”

You grabbed his wrist and looked at his hand to see black stuff. “Black magic…”

Levi frowned. “What?”

You paced back and forth, then floated. “Who would do this? Sandra said she wanted to change…but she clicked her fingers and nothing happened…” He clenched your jaw as the floors belong you creaked at your anger. “I warned her I’d kill her.”

Levi called your name. “What’s going on?”

You tapped on your communicator. “Hey mum? Do me and favour and get over here with dad, now.” You ended the call, then nibbled your lip as ice formed.

Levi called your name again. “What’s happening to me? The ice and floating around and creaking floorboards make me think something is wrong.”

You moved over to Levi. “Sorry, sorry. I think a spell has been put on you making you sick. I don’t know what the outcome will be because this type of magic…it’s really unfamiliar to me.”

“Am I going to die?”

You welled up. “I don’t know.” You dropped to the floor by the bed, your hands gripping the quilt. “How can I call myself a high witch, when I can’t even protect you.”

Levi coughed, then ruffled your hair. “Don’t blame yourself. You’ve helped me out so much.”

You looked up at him as tears streaked down your face. “You’re sick.”

He smiled. “I’m fine, I’m coping sweetheart.” He looked up. “Hi.”

Your mum and dad hurried over. Your mum looked worried sick. “What’s going on?”

You sniffed and looked at her. “Levi’s sick.”

She sighed. “You called me over for that? You cute thing.”

“No! The stuff coming up is black!”

Her eyes widened. “Black?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

She sat on the bed, then placed her hand on Levi’s forehead. She pressed his neck, then pulled the sheet down and looked at Levi’s chest to see some of his veins were black. “This isn’t good. This is a witch’s sickness someone has cast on him.” She smiled at you. “He won’t die, don’t worry, it’ll just make him so sick he’ll be in bed all the time.”

You gulped. “I tried medicine and it made him better for a long time, then it came right back.”

Your dad pulled you from Levi. “Let your mother deal with this and we’ll do research and go after who did this.”

You clenched your jaw. “I think I know, but it won’t be good.”

“Who?”

“High witch Sandra. She came over, we had a fight and she clicked her fingers, but nothing happened when she did. I think she put a spell on Levi.”

Your dad let out a long sigh. “We need to see your grandad.”

You smiled, because you really loved him and he was a powerful elf. “Yes.”

He looked to your mum. “Take care of Levi, we’re going to see my dad and then go after Sandra. We need an elf’s touch in this. Making a king sick, as well as the husband to a half elf who’s related to elf royalty is a crime. I need my father to confirm it all.”

You hurried over to Levi, then kissed his face all over. “I’ll be gone a few days, but know I love you.”

He held your hand. “Do a test while you’re gone and let me know if we have a pup.”

You giggled. “I will.” You kissed him and hummed, then you pulled away. “I’ll see you soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

You walked through the grand gardens with elves in them working. Your father guided you as people bowed to you and your dad. You looked up at your dad. “You seem nervous.”

He sighed. “My dad is…well…I problem sometimes.”

You smiled. “You’ll be okay dad.”

He hugged you with one arm, then walked up to an assistant. “I’m here to see the King, tell him his son is here.”

She smiled. “Oh, hello my prince. I will take you to him right away.” She led the way and opened the grand doors. Inside sat the King in his chair looking severe with his long flowing white hair and robes. “My King Thanduin, your son Theadus is here.”

The king stood up slowly with a mean glare. “Son.”

You peaked from behind your dad. “Grandpa!”

He looked to you, then his serious character broke. He smiled brightly, through off his robe on his shoulder and ran over. “My little light granddaughter!” He hugged you tightly and hummed in happiness. “I love you so much!”

You giggled. “Love you too.”

He looked to your dad. “You should bring her over more often!” He petted your head. “Shame on you for keeping someone so adorable away.”

You looked up at him. “Grandpa, don’t be man to my dad.”

“But sweetie.”

“No.”

He groaned. “Fine, sorry son. How can I help you both?”

You hugged yourself and hummed. “It’s my husband.”

He put his hand on your back and guided you to the window seat. “What’s wrong?”

You whined. “He’s sick. It’s a witch sickness.”

He sighed as you both sat. “Do you know who did it?”

You nodded. “High witch Sandra. We’re talking to you because it’s complicated.”

“Oh?”

You gulped. “Levi is the wolf King.”

“Ah.” He nodded. “You’re the top high witch too.”

“Exactly.”

Your father walked over. “Plus, she’s elven royalty. So, the crime done by Sandra is across many high royal people.”

Your grandfather nodded. “And you need my input…I will help you, don’t worry my little light.” He ruffled your hair. “I’ll help you and your husband out. Is this sickness really bad?”

You nodded. “He’s bedridden, but it won’t kill him. This sickness just makes him barely function.”

“This is terrible.” He hugged you. “I bet this is so hard on you. There’s nothing worse than seeing the person you love most hurting.” He rocked you a little. “Plus, you have to stay away from him for a bit to get this all sorted. This must be horrible.”

You nodded and wiped your tears. “Plus, we’re trying for a pup.”

He smiled. “I hope you’re successful.”

You smiled. “I hope so too, but I need to save him first. I know I’m a powerful witch, but poisons, hexes and things like that are not my thing. So, I didn’t know how to stop it.”

“It’s okay.” He let out a long sigh in thought. “Right, well because the king of wolves is down, we need to talk to the legal person or advisor to the wolves.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled. “That’s the easy part, the hard part is the boss of the high witches. She’s your mother’s father’s mother. So, your great grand mother and she is the reason why there was such a delay in getting you to be a high witch. She’s not a fan of mixing bloods or wolves.”

You put your head in your hands. “What am I going to do?”

He rubbed your back. “Don’t worry, your dad and I will fix this.”

You covered your mouth with your hand. “I need the bathroom.”

Your grandad gasped. “Baby?”

You swatted him and hurried away. You were sick in the toilet, then sighed. “Damn it.”

Your dad came in. “Sweetheart? You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Think it was just the fear of everything. It’s a lot dad.”

He gave you some water. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

You hugged him. “Thank you for being there for me.”

“Anytime. Come on, let’s go see your annoying grandpa and get you some medicine.”

You got up and hummed a laugh. “He’s not that bad.”

“Sure.” He led you back. “Dad, is there anything she can drink?”

The king nodded. “Sure, I will send for a drink that will settle her stomach and tell the baby off.”

You shook your head. “I’m not pregnant, I can’t be yet. I mean we’ve only been trying for a few weeks.”

“Wolves are very fertile creatures. So, there is no trying.” He got up and talked to an assistant. “You are pregnant, I’m sure of it.” He took the glass back, then walked over. “Little elven help for you. This will settle your stomach and help with the little one’s growth. Pups are…well…you’ll be very tired and you’ll crave meat a lot.”

You sighed. “Thanks grandpa.” You downed the drink and hummed. “That was nice.”

“I’ll give you the recipe for it.” He looked to your dad. “We need to head back to the wolves for a bit, so we can talk to the legal person in control.”

You smiled. “I can see Levi?”

He nodded. “For a bit, yes.”

You grinned. “Perfect!”

He led you to the door. “I’m going out! Family calls. Try not to burn the place down when I’m gone!

Your father hurried after. “What about the highest witch?”

“She’ll be the last one we deal with.”

You bit your lip. “What about Sandra? We need to get her.”

“I’ll ask some spies to go out and watch her.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you my little light.” He stopped an elf guard and spoke to them. “I need you to keep an eye on the high witch Sandra. She’s been involved in a crime.”

She bowed. “Yes, my king, right away.”

“Don’t let her know.”

“I’ll be like the wind.”

He smiled and helped you into his car. “Careful, got to protect the pup.”

You sighed. “Grandpa…”

“We should get a test done.”

“Grandpa!”

Your dad got in and laughed. “He might be right sweetie.”

You shook your head. “No, I can’t be, not right now.”

“We’ll fix this. Your grandpa is a very determined man.”

Your grandad smiled. “I am and I will hurt this Sandra badly for what she’s done to my family.”

You hugged your stomach. “Let’s just hope we can get everyone to agree.”

“I think your great grandmother may be the issue, but I will talk to her. She prefers pure blooded people, and you can’t get purer blooded than me.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Doesn’t pure blood mean a lot of inbreeding.”

Your dad laughed. “Possibly. Hey dad, you got messed up genes?”

Your grandpa pouted. “Shut up you little brat.”

You giggled. “You two really love each other, don’t you?”

“Always, he’s my one and only son.”

Your dad looked to your grandpa. “Love you too dad. Sweetie? Get some rest, it’s a long journey back home.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“You’re a little warn out, so get as much rest as possible.”

You wiggled into place, then closed your eyes and drifted off into a light sleep. You placed your hand on your belly and thought about the idea of having a pup, it made you happy, but you wanted to share the news with Levi.

You ran through your front doors. “Dad I’m going to see Levi; you deal with whatever this stuff is.”

Your dad laughed as your grandad followed. “Sure, go see your husband.”

You ran upstairs, then skidded down the hall to yours and Levi’s bedroom. You threw up the door surprising your mum and Levi. “Levi!”

Levi smiled and coughed. “I missed you.”

You welled up and hurried over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

You growled, then looked to your mum. “Mum!?”

She laughed. “He’s okay dear, he really is. He’s been worried about you actually. Said he felt you were sick or something.”

You walked over and sat on the bed. “I’m not sick.”

Levi coughed more, you saw black stuff come up into a tissue and the black veins had spread. “”I felt through our connection you were sick.”

You sighed. “I was, but it was because I was over emotional.”

Levi frowned. “You’re never sick.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “Well, I was and now I’m okay.”

Levi weakly sat up. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

You bit your lip and pulled from Levi. “Well…”

Your mum said. “You think you might be pregnant.”

You nodded. “Grandpa and dad think so.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Really? A pup?”

You smiled and nodded. “Possibly, but I haven’t done a test so please don’t celebrate yet. Priority is sorting out your health.”

He shook his head. “No, no. I need to know.” He said your mother’s name. “Can you check?”

She nodded and smiled. “I know a spell to check.” She took your hand. “Come on dear, lets test it.”

You looked to Levi. “But.”

“He’ll be okay on his own for a bit.” She led you away to your witch room, then made up a little bowl of water with other things. She spoke over it, then took your hand and pricked it causing blood to drip in. “Let’s see if the colour changes to milk white, then we have a bun in the oven.” She watched, then smiled as the white spread. “We got a positive honey.”

You smiled. “Really?”

She nodded and hugged you. “Congratulations sweetheart.”

You squeezed her. “Thanks mum.”

She pulled away. “I think we should tell Levi.”

You pouted. “But he needs to heal and relax, hearing I’m pregnant will excite him too much.”

She cupped your face. “I think it might be good for him. So, go tell him and be with him, I’ll do a swap with you and deal with your dad.”

“Grandpa is here.”

She grinned. “I love that man! This is going to be fun; he helps me tease your father.” She kissed your forehead loads. “No, go tell your husband the good news.”

“Yes mum.” You waited for her to leave, then you looked at the pure white water again. You knew this spell well as you had used it on members here in the pack, but you never thought you’d be using it. You got up, then walked into the bedroom and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He smiled at you. “Hey, how did it go?”

You walked over. “Well, we did the spell.”

“And?”

You sat on the bed and held his hand. “The water turned milk white, which means you are going to be a daddy.”

He gasped. “Rea-.” He coughed hard, then gasped again. “Really?”

You nodded and rubbed his back. “So, we have to get you all better so you can be a daddy.”

He smiled. “A dad.”

You sat next to him and put your arm around him. “That’s right handsome.”

He slid his hand onto your belly. “Hi pup. I’m your dad and I love you so very much.” He looked up at you. “I love you the most though. Thank you for caring about me and giving me this life.”

You kissed him and hummed in happiness. “I love you too.”

“This is the best news ever.”

You giggled. “I’m glad.” You let out a long sigh. “Now back to business.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, please update me.”

You flopped down and lay with your head in Levi’s lap slightly curled up into a ball. “I went to see my grandpa.”

“How did that go?”

You smiled. “He wants to help us.”

He played with your hair. “That’s good.”

You hummed and played with the quilt as you frowned. “Sandra is in big trouble, that I know for sure.” You gulped. “We need to talk to two important people.”

“Hmm?”

You gulped. “Well, because multiple people are involved. I’m half witch and elf, my mother is related to the highest witch and my father is related to the elf king and you’re the wolf king.”

Levi nodded. “A royal crime.”

You sighed. “Exactly, she’s committed a crime across multiple races.”

“So, we have a good case?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, but the people we need to help us are the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

You pulled a face. “Well, we need the legal advisor to you.”

He groaned. “Tch, four eyes.”

You giggled. “Well, she’ll say yes.”

“She will. Who’s the problem then?”

You sighed. “My mum’s dad’s mother.”

He frowned. “Why?”

You rolled onto your back and looked up. “Well, she doesn’t like half-bloods.”

“She, she does like her own great granddaughter?”

“Yeah.”

“Tch, I hate her.”

You laughed. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

You smiled at him, then sat on his lap and linked your arms around his neck. You kissed his cheek loads. “It’s okay, really. Some people just never change.”

“I guess.”

You sighed. “Well, he’s also not the biggest man of wolves. So, we’re asking her to help a half-blood and her wolf husband. On top of that, the half-blood great granddaughter is pregnant with a wolf’s pup.” You covered your face with your hands. “Uggh, I hate this all.”

“But not that pregnancy part, right?”

You peaked at him. “I love that we’re having a pup, I do.” You sighed. “It’s just a mess and she is the worst person, but we need her to support us. My grandpa is going to handle her, because he’s a pure blood.”

Levi nodded. “I understand. Hopefully he can help us.”

You hummed. “Yeah, it’s in their hands now.” You smiled at Levi. “You’re so handsome.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

You kissed him and got off the bed. “I’m going to sort a bath out for you with a few medical things in there for you.”

“Thank you. Will you be joining me?”

“No, you need to relax.”

“I can only relax with you.”

You pinched his cheek and wiggled. “You are so cute. I’ll be with you the whole time; I’ll even wash your hair and ears.”

He smiled and hummed. “I’m looking forward to that so much.”

You giggled. “I can tell, your tail is wagging.” You set the bath going with herbs and oils in. You walked back and pulled the covers away. “Alright, how are you with the whole walking thing?”

“I can manage, just need some support.”

You put his arm around your shoulders, then helped him walk to the bathroom. You clicked your fingers so he wasn’t wearing anything, then you helped him into the bath. “There we go.”

Levi sighed. “It’s good, but we need to talk.”

You pulled a seat close, then sat down. “Am I in trouble?”

He nodded. “You are.”

You wet his hair. “Oh dear.”

He pouted. “Be more serious brat.”

You titled your head and smiled. “Okay, what am I in trouble for?”

“You need to reduce the amount of magic you are using now you have a pup growing in you. I don’t want you to stress too much and magic is very demanding of your body.”

You sighed and got shampoo. “I’ve been warned as well. Apparently, if you have a pup and you’re not a wolf, you get very tired and I’ll be wanting meat a lot.” You massaged the soap into his hair and fluffy ears. “I understand though. I will be dialling back with the amount of magic I’m using.”

Levi leaned his head back and moaned. “Good.”

You rinsed his hair and ears. “There, clean boy.”

He hummed. “Thank you, but could you?”

You massaged his head and ears. “On it.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I know you’re strong and you’re really good at magic, but we’re going through so much stress. I don’t want the two things to build up so much your health and the pup’s is at risk.”

You kissed his forehead. “Thank you for caring, but I will relax when Sandra has paid for her crimes.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at you. “Let your family deal with this.”

“And what? Sit back and just do nothing.”

He turned around in the bath. “You’re looking after me, right?”

You gulped. “Yeah, but.”

He cupped the side of your face. “I know seeing me sick isn’t nice and you want to do everything you can to help me, but you have to think of the pup now and your health. Having a pup will take a lot out of you, they’re demanding little rascals.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“So, please for me, leave this to your parents and grandfather.”

You sighed and leaned into his touch. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “You relax, I need to talk to my parents and grandpa.”

“Okay.”

You got up and walked to the living room to see them all talking, with the addition of Hange. “I need to talk to you all.”

Your mum walked over. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

You smiled. “Well, because I’m pregnant.”

Hange squealed. “Pup!”

You laughed. “Yes, because I have a pup growing, I know that they can be draining on the body. So, I need to reduce the amount of stress and magic I use.” You let out a long sigh. “Therefore, I can’t be part of this hunt to get Sandra for my own health.”

Your mum hugged you. “What a good girl you are thinking of your pup. Well, I’ll show you a few medicines I’ve been using to help Levi out. Also, I’ll give you a list of things you should be having while you’re with child.”

You hugged her. “Thank you, mum.”

She kissed your forehead. “Let me write it and you should go see Levi again.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

She led you to Levi’s study, then wrote a long list for you. She handed it over and smiled. “Make your health and the pup’s your priority.”

You frowned. “But Levi.”

“He’ll be fine my sweet, okay? This thing won’t kill him, it just makes him sick and weak. I promise you, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay mum.”

“Good girl. Now take this and get some rest. You need to nap.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you later mum.” You went to your witch room and made loads of medicine for you and Levi, then you went upstairs to find him relaxing in the bath with his eyes closer. “Hey honey, you okay?”

Levi opened his eyes and smiled. “I am now you’re back.”

You kissed his forehead. “A+ response. You need help getting out?”

He sighed. “I can manage.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, your bath has worked wonders for me.”

You smiled. “Okay, well I’m going to change and get comfy.”

“Okay.”

You walked to your walk-in closet and changed into comfy clothes, then you went over to the big comfy sofa and wrapped up with a blanket and a pillow. “Hmm, comfy.”

“Tch, brat?”

You looked over to Levi. “What’s up?”

He shuffled over to you. “Why are you on the sofa?”

“So, you can have the bed.”

He grabbed your arm, then pulled you to the bed. “I might be a bit weak, but I know what’s right. You need bed.”

You pouted. “But you need it.”

“Bed, now.”

You flopped onto it after Levi threw you. “But.”

“Don’t argue with me.” He dried off and changed. “I get you want me to be in bed and comfy, but I’m comfier with you at my side.”

You smiled and got comfy. “Okay.”

He got into bed, then dragged you into his arms. “I love you.”

You smiled at him. “I love you too.”

He smiled. “I can’t believe we’re having a pup.”

You laughed. “Well, you were relentless for many days and moving into weeks.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Because you are so tasty.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” You playfully swatted him. “No hanky panky while you’re healing.”

“Sorry.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “Bedtime, I think. Goodnight Levi.”

“Sleep well brat.”

You mixed the medicine as Levi slept in bed. You hummed a little song to him as you prepped everything for you and him. You smiled when you heard Levi hum along to your song, then open his eyes. You leaned over and pushed his hair from his face. “Hello love.”

He let out a long happy sigh. “Morning.”

“Good sleep?”

He nodded, then coughed a little. “I actually feel okay today.”

“Good.” You handed him a bottle. “First lot of medicine for today.”

He opened the bottle, then downed it. “Thank you.” He gulped. “What about you?”

You showed him a bottle. “This is mummy and pup drink.” You downed it and hummed. “I should be good for the day.”

“Good.” He played with the quilt. “What are your plans for today?”

You smiled. “Looking after you.”

“Right.”

“You have any requests?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You giggled. “What is it?”

He waved to you. “Come here.”

You got onto the bed and smiled. “What now?”

He grabbed your hips, then swung you around onto the bed. “Trust me, it’s nothing naughty.”

You giggled. “I trust you.”

He shuffled down the bed, then pushed your top up and kissed your belly. “Hello pup.” He lay the side of his head on your belly. “Daddy is here.”

You played with Levi’s hair. “Levi, it’s early days. I’m in the one-month mark, so I don’t think the little one will respond.”

“Don’t care.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay. You do as you want darling.”

He kissed your tummy loads. “You better be good to your mummy, or I won’t be happy. I love you pup, but your mother is the most important thing in the world to me.”

“Well, there are other important things.”

Levi looked to you and pouted. “No, only you.”

“Levi.”

“No.”

You shook your head and sighed. “There’s no arguing with you.”

“Nope.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Well, if you hear anything down there it’s probably my tummy wanting food.”

“Do you need food?”

You peeked at Levi. “No, I’m good for now. Just tired is all.”

Levi moved and flopped onto his side next to you. “What about names?”

You opened your eyes and gave him a tired smile. “Whatever you want darling.”

“Well, I want to choose names you like.”

You shut your eyes. “Well, you know what I like sweetheart.”

He cuddled you close. “Yeah. Evan and Kuchel.”

You hummed. “Right.”

“Am I keeping you awake?”

You sighed. “No, I love hearing you talk.” You opened your eyes and smiled. “Keep talking.”

He played with your hair. “You really are tired, aren’t you?”

“I’ve had a lot to worry about. Plus, I was a bit sick this morning.”

Levi sat bolt upright. “You what?”

You hummed and patted his chest. “Sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Levi, it’s normal for pregnant women to get sick.”

“Well I don’t like it.”

You opened your eyes and stared at him. “Well, to make it stop the pup has to go.”

He pouted. “I don’t want them gone.”

“Then I will get sick, weak, tired, hungry, horny and all the emotions possible.”

He frowned and traced patterns on your belly. “You’re amazing.”

“How?”

“To have a pup.”

You giggled. “It’s a pleasure and an honour.”

He coughed a bit, then grabbed a tissue and coughed into it. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “Don’t be. It’s Sandra who needs to be sorry.”

“Speaking of, any word on that front?”

You gulped. “They’re talking to the highest witch today.”

Levi sipped his water, then lay on his side. “Meaning?”

“Well, today’s the important day. If she says no, we have a difficult thing on our hands.”

“I guess.”

You rubbed your face with your hands. “Going to Sandra and demanding she lift the spell is not an option, because she will deny it.” You looked to Levi. “I wish we could, bypass all this shit and go to her.” You let out a long sigh. “I thought it was best to involve family.”

“I’m glad you did.”

You smiled at him. “Really?”

“Really.” He played with your hair. “Means we can move forwards together as a couple, while others deal with the mess. Plus, it brings me closer to your family.”

You giggled. “You and my mum get on?”

“Perfectly. Tch, she adores me.”

You hummed a laugh and held Levi’s hand. “She does.”

“Why? I’m a terrible person.”

You hummed in thought. “I guess it’s because you’re emotional and honest. My mum loves people who speak their mind. Plus, she knows you hold back emotions, but she’s very good at reading what’s going on inside people.”

“How come she’s not a high witch?”

“She was.”

Levi frowned. “What happened?”

You smiled. “She married an elf, then she had Bruce. She had the title taken from her, but she didn’t care. She said she had everything she needed with my father, and us kids.”

“She’s a good woman.”

You raised a brow. “You going to have an affair with her?”

Levi blushed. “Tch, no never brat!”

You laughed. “I’m kidding.”

He squeezed your face with one hand. “Damn brat.”

You hummed. “I’m the worst. Now, sleep again for me. Keep talking.”

Levi watched you close your eyes. “About what?”

“Anything. I just love you talking.”

He frowned in thought. “Okay, I guess I could talk about my time between us parting and meeting again I guess.”

“Perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

You stood in front of the mirror looking at your belly, there was a tiny bump you noticed, but others wouldn’t. It was taking a long time for your grandfather to talk to the highest witch. Levi was getting a bit better with your meds, but he was still sick. You smiled when Levi walked up behind you, then ran his hand over your tiny bump. You smiled and hummed a little laugh. “You should be in bed.”

Levi knelt down, then sniffed at your belly. “I can smell our pup developing.”

You giggled. “I can’t imagine it smells nice.”

He kissed your belly loads. “It smells great.”

You fussed his hair. “Good.” You looked to your door and saw your mother. “Mum?”

She smiled. “You need to come with me, both of you.”

You gulped. “What is it?”

“Well, that bitch of a great grandmother to you is here.”

You bit your lip. “Does she want to talk to us?”

She nodded. “Yep. Says she needs to assess how you two are, before she helps.”

You pulled your top down and walked over. “She has to help, if she doesn’t this will look bad on her.”

“I know dear.”

Levi stood up and put his arm around you. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right with you, okay?”

Your mum smiled. “Me, your dad and grandpa will as well.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

She walked with you and Levi. “Were you two looking to see if there was a bump?”

“Maybe.”

She giggled. “Well, I think it’s adorable and you as parents will know and notice these things.” She hummed and clapped her hands in happiness. “I’m so excited to be a grandma, I just can’t believe that my youngest is the first parent. What are your brothers playing at?”

“No idea mum.”

Levi patted your head. “They’ll get there.”

Your mum sighed and held the doorknob. “Just a pre-warning, she’s just not a nice person.”

You nodded. “Okay mum.”

She opened the door to reveal a very stern looking older woman sat in a chair. She was bolt upright; the tea cup held perfectly in her hand. She glanced over at you, then pulled a face of slight disgust. You gulped, then bowed your head to her. She looked away from you and at your grandpa. “This is ridiculous. I should leave now.”

You clenched your jaw. “Please highest witch, help my husband.”

“Why should I help a wolf? Or why should I help a dirty half-blood who has infected herself with a wolf child.”

“But.”

She stood up. “I gave this a chance, but as soon as I saw her, I cannot do this.”

You got angry as she stood up, she wouldn’t even hear you out. “Sit!” She flew back into the seat.

She gasped. “How dare you use magic against me!”

You pointed at her. “How dare you judge me when you don’t even know me.”

“You’re a half-breed.”

You growled at her. “And you’re a racist witch!”

She gasped and stood up. “How dare you!”

“I said, sit!” She flew back into the seat again. “You took one look at me and judged me, but I have the most perfect parents and a loving husband I could ever ask for!”

“But.”

“No!” You panted and fought tears; you didn’t want to be sad angry. “For a woman who wants witches to not be seen as pathetic creatures, you are the worst. You want people to see witches as amazing things, as good people, but you don’t practice what you preach. To ask people not to judge us, you judge others just because of their DNA. You are a disgrace to witches, you really are.”

Your grandpa stood up. “Little light, relax.”

“No! No, I can’t relax, not when she is like this!” You glared at her. “One of your witches has put a spell to make my husband sick, the wolf king. Most will hate you for that, but then they’ll think you’re weak. Know why? Because she attacked the husband of your great granddaughter. How can you let that happen? Your son, my grandpa was a greater witch than you, because he praised my mother for marrying my dad. You are pathetic scum.”

Levi watched you storm to the door, but he grabbed your arm. “Sweetheart, don’t.”

You yanked your arm free. “I know I’m putting my health and the baby at risk, but I will drag Sandra here by the hair if I have to in order to fix you!”

“Stop, you’ll get ill.”

“I’m not giving up.” You moved past him, then felt the sickness hit you. You doubled over and fought the urge to throw up everything in your guts. “Mmm…not now.” You gulped back the sickness, then stood up on weak legs. “I have to get her.”

Levi hugged you as you weakly hit his chest to break free. “Stop sweetheart, just stop.”

You started crying. “I can’t let her keep hurting you. I can’t. I need you Levi. I may be the strongest high witch in a long time, but I am weak without you. I am scared, so fucking scared of having this pup when you are so weak. I need you.” You tapped your forehead on Levi’s chest. “I need you.”

Levi squeezed you tightly and kissed the top of your head. “Shh, it’s okay it’ll be okay.”

Your dad growled and went to launch at your great grandmother, but your mother beat him to it. Your mother slapped her own grandmother across the face, hard. “How dare you! How dare you make my daughter cry and make her feel weak. I don’t care you are the highest witch, or that you are my grandmother, but I will protect my family. Sandra has spat on our family by doing what she’s done and if you don’t do anything to help us, we will hunt her down and make an example of her.”

Your dad put his arm around your mother. “The elves support this.”

Hange had been watching all this, finally stood up. “The wolves fully support this.”

Your grandpa rose. “So, you have the wolves and elves supporting this court process. It’ll look back if you, the highest witch, does not.”

Your great grandmother looked over to you in Levi’s arms, she then looked to your family. She stood up. “King Levi?”

Levi looked over to her. “What?”

“May I see the damage done to you.”

He looked down at you, then back. “Sure.” He released you. “Hey sweetheart? Go to your grandpa for a bit, okay?”

You nodded and walked over to him. “Hi.”

Your grandpa ruffled your hair. “I got you little light.”

Levi pulled his shirt off to show some of his veins were black. “I can’t seem to get rid of my tail either. It’s drained me from using strength. The medicine I’ve been getting has been helping, but when it goes, I have to stay in bed and I cough up black stuff.”

Your great grandmother blushed, then ran her fingers over Levi’s body. Her hands were shaking as she felt excitement at touching him. She hummed and ran her fingers all over him. “Wow, you are very toned.”

You growled. “He’s my husband!”

She flinched. “Sorry, I guess I’ve never been this close to a wolf before.” She knelt down and looked more, she enjoyed his bum and notice a nice size in his trousers. “Oh my, what a lucky girl.”

Levi frowned. “Sorry?”

She stood up. “This spell is not a good one, it’s weak, but it’s draining on the host.” She hummed. “Sandra needs to be punished for this.” She looked to you. “I will help you. You have my word.” She walked over to you, then bowed her head. “I am sorry for my horrible attitude towards you and your family. Your words, your fight and your fire really inspired me and showed me why I should be a witch.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

She smiled back. “I am not keen on being a great great grandmother, but there is not much I can do about that. Witches have long lives.” She sighed. “Head to bed and rest, you need it and you shouldn’t put a strain on you and the pup.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

She looked to Levi. “Take your wife to bed.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Come on you.”

You sighed and felt the tiredness hit you. “Okay.”

He kissed the top of your head loads as he led you to the bedroom. “I can’t wait to get better, so I can carry you and hold you in my arms.”

You giggled. “I love being held by you.”

He kissed your temple. “I love holding you.” He pulled back the covers, then helped you into the bed. “Get some rest.”

You pouted. “What are you going to be doing?”

“I’m going to talk to your family, then I’ll be right back for you.” He coughed a bit, then drank medicine. “Promise.”

You sighed. “You’re the sick one, not me.”

“Shh and sleep.”

You sighed, then snuggled up against Levi’s pillow. “I am spooning with your pillow until you get back.”

“I will hurry.”

You sat in court rubbing your tummy with your mum next to you. You were having a bad day today with the pup, there was a lot of sickness and feeling tired. Your mum was rubbing your back and saying a few things under her breath, little spells to make you feel better. You hummed and gulped. “Bad timing.”

She laughed. “True, but little ones never do as you want them to.”

You sighed. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, the first two months are the hardest with sickness. After that it’ll be okay for you.”

You pulled a face, then smiled. “Okay.”

“Just focus on Levi. Today is the day Sandra pays for all the shit she’s done.”

You sighed. “Yeah. I’m glad this is going to be over with, because I just want to move on with Levi and be happy.”

“This will fix it all, I promise.” She looked to the court. “Stand up honey.”

You stood up for the judge, then sat back down and watched the case. You saw Sandra lose miserably, then her try to come up with an excuse why. She tried to pull the pity card of her basically being traumatised by a wolf ex, but the court wasn’t falling for it all. They informed her there was no excuse for her actions, then she was asked to end the spell. She stood up, then reversed the spell and gave Levi medicine to help the recovery. She had her title taken from her, then got a low prison time to serve. The final act was a restraining order, so she couldn’t go near you or Levi ever again. You were all happy with the result, it was better than you could have hoped for.

Levi hurried over to you, then picked you up and spun around with you. “I’m all better!”

You smiled at him. “You are, but slow down Levi or I will puke all over you.”

He lowered you and carried you like a bride. “Sorry, I was just so happy. Is the pup making you sick?”

“Yes.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “Naughty pup. I’ll have a word with them again.”

You giggled. “Such a good daddy.”

He growled at you. “That’s right, I’m a dad. Wanna make more pups?”

You smiled. “When I’m feeling better honey.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so very much.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

“Levi?” He blushed at your mother’s voice. He turned to look at your mum. “Congratulations on winning the case and getting better. I’m very proud.”

Levi smiled a little. “Thank you.”

She let out a long sigh. “Please be careful with my daughter, being pregnant with a pup is draining on her.”

He squeezed you. “I will.”

“Good, I’m glad.” She ruffled her hair. “I know you love her and you care about her a lot, but I worry as her mother. I know you’re a wonderful, kind and caring man, but…it’s a parent thing.”

Levi nodded. “I understand. I know I’ll be the same when my pup is born.”

She smiled. “You will. Children change you into something better.”

“I’m excited.”

She hummed a laugh, then sighed. “Well, you better head on out and get home. Give her some rest today, got it?”

Levi nodded. “Promise. Actually, would you and your sons like to come over?”

She smiled. “Yes. I’ll bring the family over later, just give her about an hour nap.”

“I will.”

“See you later sweetie.”

You waved to your mum. “Bye mum.”

Levi carried you outside and into the car. He held you close as the driver took you both home, with every minute that went by, he felt so much better in himself. He felt like he was getting back to his normal self, so his need and desire for you was rushing back. He knew he could be with you physically again; however, he was scared of hurting you or you’d be sick again. He nuzzled his face against you, then slid his hand up between your thighs as you lightly napped. He massaged your thigh, then moved closer to your heat and loved the little sigh and moans from you.

You opened your eyes, then smiled. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Watch where that hand is going.”

He pulled away. “Sorry, I’m kind of in a slight rut.”

You giggled. “Because all your strength is back?”

He nodded. “Yeah and I just love my wife so fucking much. It should be a crime how sexy you are.”

“Then I’d be arrested and that’s not good.”

He sighed. “True. I don’t want that, at all.” He picked you up and carried you into the house, then lay you in bed. “Sleep.”

You let out a long sigh. “How can I sleep when you were feeling me up?”

He crouched down and played with your hair. “I’m sorry.”

You pouted. “Kiss me better.”

“What?”

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. “I said, kiss me better.”

He leaned down, then captured your lips. He hummed, then nipped your lip so you would give him more access. You opened your mouth, then embraced a deep and passionate kiss from Levi. You whimpered a little and mewled, it was nice to have your loving and passionate husband back, instead of the sick one. Levi’s hands began to wander, he slipped onto the bed more too. He pulled back and blushed. “Sorry, sorry. You’re supposed to be resting.”

You pulled him onto you. “Come here my puppy dog.”

He nuzzled his face into your boobs. “Yes.”

You giggled and played with his hair. “What are you going to do when I have the pup?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m going to have to nurse them, comfort them, hold them, tuck them in for nap time and bedtime.”

Levi looked up at you. “Will you have time for me?”

You smiled. “Of course, but just remember the pup will be taken care of the most by me the mum.”

He hummed. “Well, I’ll be doing the nappy changes and all the late nights.”

You shook your head. “I can’t let you do all that.”

He leaned up. “Tch, you will brat.”

“But.”

“You have to carry our pup for nine months, then you have to give birth to them in a very painful long process. I need to let you rest.”

You sighed. “I’m not going to win this fight, am I?”

“No.”

You giggled and hugged him tightly. “You are so cute.”

He wiggled up, then kissed your cheek loads. “I try.”

You closed your eyes. “We should rest.”

“Yeah, I don’t want your mum telling me off for not making you sleep.”

“Hmm.”

He played with your hair. “Love?”

You sighed. “Hmm?”

“Tell me if you get sick, okay?”

“Hmm.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “You even listening?”

You kissed him weakly. “I am, just tired. Keep talking, I like it when you talk.”

He hummed and rubbed your back. “Well then, I will talk for as long as possible. I just need to set an alarm, so we don’t over sleep.”

“Okay.”

He set the alarm, then talked to you as much as possible before he fell asleep himself. He inhaled deeply as his alarm went off, then he looked down at you still asleep. He smiled at how adorable you were. He felt bad that he’d need to wake you up, but your family was coming over. Though Levi had been the sick one, you had been so stressed and worried while carrying the pup. Levi was worried about you. He kissed your forehead loads, then called your name. He smiled as you moaned and whined so sweetly. He chuckled at you, then called your name more.

You rolled over with your back to Levi. “No.”

He laughed. “Come on, we have to see your family.”

“No.”

“Well, that will upset your brothers and parents.”

You let out a long sigh. “Guilt tripping your wife? Naughty.”

He kissed you. “Come on.”

You got up out of bed, then slipped out of bed and dragged your feet and changed into nice clothes. You walked back over to Levi, then leaned against him. “I don’t to go, I want to snuggle.”

“I know.” He petted your head. “We’ll see them for a bit, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He pushed you along to the door. “I’ll give you all the love you need and deserve when they go.”

“Thank you.”

He kissed your temple. “I love you so much, so there’s no need to thank me.”

You poked his cheek. “I’m going to say thank you no matter what you say.”

He picked you up and hugged you. “Such a cute little thing.”

You giggled and kicked your legs. “Says the best husband ever.”

“Well, I think you’re the better one.”

You shook your head. “No way!”

He looked up at you. “Don’t fight with me.”

“I’ll fight you all I like.”

“Oh, so you’re a tough girl, huh?”

You patted his cheeks. “The toughest there is!”

He smiled up at you. “I love you so much.”

“You better.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow. “An what would you do if I didn’t?”

You hummed. “Cry really hard.”

He pouted. “Oh, I don’t like that.”

You massaged your fingers in his hair. “Well, you’re my whole world.”

He lowered you down and looked at your cute face. “I am?”

You nodded. “I would be hopeless without you.”

“No, no that’s not true. You’d be just fine.”

You shook your head. “Nope, all lies.”

He cupped your face. “I’m the one who needs you.”

“Levi, I wore myself out and collapsed a little for you.”

He smiled. “You did, didn’t you?”

You nodded. “So, I need you.”

He kissed you and hummed in happiness at the kiss. “Well, I always need you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

You sighed. “Good.”

He pulled you along. “Now come with me and let’s party with your family.”

“Okay!”

You lay in bed and smiled as your son lay next to you sleeping on your bed. You placed your hand on his belly, then lightly rocked him. You hummed a lullaby to him to slowly wake him up, because you needed to feed him. He slowly opened his eyes, then smiled at you. You smiled back. “Hey baby, are you okay?”

He giggled. “Mama.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

He hummed. “Mama.”

You sat up, then sat Evan up on your lap. “You’re getting big baby boy. My big one year old.” You kissed the top of his head loads, his black hair perfectly soft. “Shall we see your daddy?”

“Dada!”

You smiled and carried Evan on your hip as he kicked his little legs. “Where is he?”

“Eh!”

You looked to Evan. “You’re right, maybe he is having a meeting.”

“Mmm.”

You smiled and kissed his little cheek. “My little pup.” You reached the living room and heard Erwin talking, meaning there were guests over. You put Evan down on his little feet, then you opened the door. “Go get them.”

Evan ran in. “Dada! Dada! Dada!”

You smiled as everyone laughed. You walked in and saw Levi pick up his son and put him on his lap. “Hello pup.” He kissed his son’s forehead. “Love you.”

Hange whined. “He’s growing too much. Make him stop!”

You laughed. “It’s not possible.”

She whined. “He’s so cute though.”

You nodded. “He’s the best little pup there is.” You let out a long loving sigh as Levi played with Evan. “Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Erwin shook his head. “No, no, we were finishing up actually. Seeing Evan really lightened the mood.”

Mike hummed. “Hate work.”

You sat down and hummed. “I can imagine. I haven’t been able to work much because of the little one, but the work I do get is very exhausting.”

Levi looked over to you. “I told you that you should quit.”

“Well this pack needs a witch.”

“Your health is important to me.”

You sighed. “I know Levi, I know, but I have to do my job.”

He adjusted Evan who was getting fussy at you and Levi arguing, which was something you two never did. “I understand you want to do your job, but your wellbeing matters to me. You said your exhausted.”

“I was sympathising with your friend.”

“So it’s not?”

You groaned. “I love my job, I love helping people, yes I get very tired from doing it and being a mother as well, but I have to do it. Evan is my world, you know that. I am balancing everything out.”

“Well, you should reduce your work hours.”

You saw Evan starting to cry, so you took him from Levi. “Someone has to be a parent to our pup. You’re telling me to stop with the work, yet you work all hours of the day these past two weeks.” You blushed. “I’m sorry everyone. I shouldn’t have barged in and argued so much. I’ll take my leave.” You hurried out the room.

Evan wiggled in your eyes. “Mama.”

You kissed the top of his head loads. “I’m sorry pup, mummy is sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice.” You hugged him close, then walked to Evan’s play room. You sat down with him, then gave him toys to play with.

Levi opened the door and said your name. “Can we talk?”

You wiggled a soft toy against Evan’s face making him giggle. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

He walked closer and sat. “I’m sorry.” You looked to Levi to see he hand a big bunch of red roses for you. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, especially in front of all our friends. It was wrong of me.”

You sat up. “You think so roses and a sorry will fix that?”

“I have chocolates too.”

“Oh?”

He took his shirt off. “And muscles for cuddles.”

You smiled. “I’m not too mad, just frustrated I guess.” You let out a long sigh. “We both miss you. We live in the house with you, and yet we barely saw you these two weeks just gone. I don’t want to sound needy or anything, but I do need you and miss you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I got so rude and grumpy with you.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “I love you with all my heart.”

“I know you do.”

“I’m sorry about not being around.”

Evan noticed Levi was there finally. “Dada!” Evan ran over to him, then fell into his lap. “Hmm.”

You gulped. “He missed you a lot too.”

Levi picked up Evan, then hugged him. “I’m sorry Evan.”

“Now do you get it?” You sighed. “I know this job is important to you, you are the king, but I’m also the high witch with an important job. If I have to quit my job, they why aren’t you quitting yours?”

He rubbed Evan’s little back. “I understand. If we want this to be equal, like it has been up to these two weeks, then if you quit, I should quit.”

“I’ll lessen my hours.”

He smiled and rocked with Evan. “I’ve already lessened my hours. I spoke to Erwin that he needs to tone it down, because I don’t want to lose you or Evan.” He rested his cheek on Evan’s head. “I really am sorry.”

You smiled at him. “You know I can’t stay mad at you. I love you. I just had a moment of stress again. I’m sorry.”

He sat Evan down, then waved you closer. “Come here.”

You blushed. “Levi…”

“Come on.”

You whined, then crawled closer turning Levi on. “You’re not going to bite me, are you?”

“Only if you say please.”

You stopped and pointed at him. “No, bad Levi.” He growled at you. “Leviiii.” He moved closer to you. “Down boy, down.”

Levi dove at you making you squeal as you slammed against the floor. “Mate.”

You gasped. “Levi, our son is here.”

He leaned down and nipped your bonding mark. “Mate.”

“Levi!”

He groped your chest. “Mate.”

“Your pup is here!”

He froze, then looked over at Evan. “Pup.”

Evan looked to Levi, then laughed. “Dada!”

Levi smiled and tickled Evan’s cheek. “My little pup.” He looked to you. “He’s so adorable. Can we have another?”

“We can.”

His eyes widened. “You mean it?”

You nodded shyly. “Yeah.” You put your fingers on Levi’s lips to stop him from kissing you. “But we must wait until tonight, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay.”

You hugged him. “I’m sorry honey.”

“Can I have one kiss and I’ll forgive you.”

You let out a long sigh. “Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He moaned and dragged his body against yours. You both giggled as you kissed, then he pulled back. “Okay, I’m happy now.”

You smirked. “That was more than just one kiss.”

“What can I say? I’m a greedy man.”

You hummed and rolled over onto him and sat up. “You are a bad wolf.”

“I am. So put a collar and lead on me.”

You bopped his nose. “Tonight, I will.”

He growled at you. “Tease.”

You winked at him. “Always.”

Evan stood up and walked over with his toy. “Mama?”

You looked to him. “Yes sweetheart?”

He opened his arms. “Hug.”

You picked him and hugged him, then sat him on Levi’s chest. “Put your hands on daddy’s chest.”

Evan leaned over and put his little hands on Levi’s chest. “Eh!”

Levi laughed. “I’m pinned!”

You patted Evan’s little bum, then played with his tiny wolf ears on his head. “He’s stronger than the king, looks like you’re going to have to give up your job.”

Levi held Evan’s little waist, then lifted him up above his head and wiggled him making Evan giggle. “Seems like it. What am I to do?”

“Love his with all your heart.”

Levi brought Evan down and kissed his cheek loads. “He’s the best pip in the world.”

You slid off Levi and lay on your side next to him. “He is, isn’t he?”

Levi looked to you. “Thank you.”

You frowned. “For what?”

“For giving me this beautiful pup as a son.”

You rubbed Evan’s little back. “Well then, I want to thank you for giving him to me as well.”

“I can give you many more.”

You laughed and poked his cheek. “Tonight. I told you tonight.”

He growled. “I really can’t wait.”

Evan squealed with laughter at the growl. “Dada!”

Levi laughed. “That nice?”

He clapped his little hands. “Yes.”

Levi looked to you. “Say something to make me growl again.”

You leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to wear a nice tight black outfit tonight for you, make sure you see my witch ways.”

Levi really growled making Evan scream with laughter. Levi smiled after. “You are the cutest little thing.”

Evan wiggled, then did a tiny little growl. “Dada!”

You gasped. “That’s right!”

Levi kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “I’m so proud of you.”

“He’s becoming a little wolf already.”

Levi hummed. “They grow up so fast.”

“Levi?”

He sat up with Evan. “Yeah?”

“Can we forget about today?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’d love that. I think that was our first real fight.”

You gasped. “We should celebrate.”

Levi nodded. “We should.” He hummed. “Tonight?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yes.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this lovely short story. The next story I'm working on is the very demanded sequel to the mummy story! Chapter one will be out on the 28th October.


End file.
